


Cinderella

by LilacChocolate



Series: The Disney Princesses from the Kingdom of Iwatobi [4]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Free!
Genre: Adopted brother! Haru, Adopted brother! Sousuke, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cinderella! Nagisa, Dress maker! Sasabe, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Evil! Miho, Fairy Godmother! Makoto, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guard! Rin, Guard! Seijuro, M/M, Makoto has magic, Marriage Proposal, Miho has magic, Mouse! Haru, Mouse! Sousuke, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Servant! Ai, Servant! Momo, Smut, Stepbrother! Makoto, Stepmother! Miho, Stepsister! Chigusa, Stepsister! Gou, Surrogate brother! Haru, Surrogate brother! Sousuke, but it's minor, cat! Kisumi, prince! rei, semi-mute Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: When his father dies, Nagisa is forced to serve his stepmother and stepsisters, and he dreams of a day when he'll finally be free.





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Next one in this series!
> 
> Two things:  
> 1) Same as in Beauty in the Beast; it's socially acceptable for boys to wear dresses in this universe (and even if it wasn't, Nagisa would do it anyway tbh)
> 
> 2) THERE WILL BE OCCASIONS WHERE NAGISA IS EMOTIONALLY ABUSED BY MIHO, AND SOMETIMES PHYSICALLY. IT HAPPENS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER SO IF THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY. IT WON'T BE ANYTHING REALLY EXTREME (I THINK) BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW.
> 
> Lilac x

Nagisa fiddled with his favourite blue dress for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He was so nervous.

‘Nagisa…’

The blond looked up at his father and smiled. ‘Sorry, dad.’

His father chuckled and wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders. ‘Don’t be nervous. Miho will love you. And so will her three children.’

Nagisa nodded. ‘Yeah…’ The blond didn’t get nervous very often. He was usually loud and mischievous, but today, his nerves were making him feel sick. He took a deep breath and glanced behind him.

Haruka and Sousuke were stood there, in their best clothes, and both gave Nagisa reassuring smiles. The blond smiled back before turning around. This was going to be okay. It had to be. Nagisa only wished that he’d had the chance to meet Miho and her children before his father had married the woman.

A moment later, a carriage came into view. It trundled down the dirt road outside the gate before it turned, coming down the path that ran through the middle of the front garden. The carriage, as well as the horses, were black, and Nagisa, even though he was only ten, felt a sense of dread run through him. His shoulders went stiff and his father noticed.

‘Are you alright?’

Nagisa nodded, focusing his eyes on one of the fountains in the front garden instead of on the carriage.

It eventually came to a stop outside the steps that led up to the chateau, and Nagisa bit his lip. Something wasn’t right.

‘Dad…’

‘Hm?’

He looked up at his father, but before he could speak and beg him to get a divorce, the door to the carriage opened. Nagisa’s eyes were drawn to it and he watched with baited breath.

The first person out of the carriage was a boy. He was older than Nagisa, with olive-brown hair, bright green eyes, and a friendly smile.

Nagisa smiled back, his pink eyes following the boy as he stood off to one side. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

The next person out of the carriage was a girl. She was younger than the boy, but still older than Nagisa. She had long magenta hair and red eyes.

Nagisa smiled at her, hoping she was as friendly as her brother. Instead, the girl snarled at him and Nagisa’s eyes widened. Had he done something wrong already?

Following her was another girl. This one had light brown hair with blue-green eyes. She seemed to have a friendlier face than the other girl, so Nagisa smiled again, hoping this girl was nicer than her sister, but she only glared at Nagisa.

The blond bit his lip as the feeling of dread overcame him once more. He held back a whimper as his father left his side and walked over to the carriage. He helped a woman climb out. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a floor-length black dress. As soon as she was out of the carriage and standing up straight, she stared at Nagisa with narrowed eyes. She looked him and down twice, then turned her head away.

Nagisa looked at the floor, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to run. To go back into the house and lock himself in his room. But Nagisa wouldn’t. He promised his mother. She had died two years ago, and she had made Nagisa promise to be kind. To be kind and be brave, even if that meant being kind in front of people who already hated him.

‘Nagisa,’ his father said and the blond looked up. The little boy was smiling despite wanting to cry and his father smiled back at him. As long as his father was around, then he could do this. All he needed was his father, Haruka, and Sousuke.

‘This is Miho, your stepmother.’

Nagisa curtsied, and behind him, Haruka and Sousuke bowed. The blond wanted to take a step back, to ask if his two surrogate brothers also felt the same dread, but he forced himself to stand still, fake smile plastered on his small face.

The left corner of Miho’s lips raised slightly, in what Nagisa presumed was a half-hearted attempt at a smile. ‘It’s nice to meet you, Nagisa.’ She turned back to his father. ‘How old did you say he was again?’

‘Ten. Eleven in six months. Isn’t that right, darling?’

Nagisa grinned, happy that his father’s attention was back on him, but it was cut short when Miho made a low noise in her throat.

‘Mm. And who are those other boys?’

Nagisa’s father came back over to the steps. ‘This is Sousuke, and this is Haru,’ he said as he gestured to each of them, and the two boys stepped forwards so they were now stood either side of Nagisa. ‘Sousuke is thirteen, and Haru is twelve.’

‘And why…’ Miho started, but Nagisa’s father cut her off.

‘After my first wife, Nagisa’s mother, gave birth to Nagisa, she found out that she couldn’t have any more children. She didn’t want Nagisa to grow up without siblings, so when he was five, we adopted Sousuke and Haruka.’

Miho nodded, not looking too impressed. She probably hadn’t wanted another child to look after, let alone three.

Nagisa’s father strode back over to Miho and Nagisa’s smile faltered for a moment. ‘Now, boys, this is Makoto. He’s fourteen,’ he said, gesturing to the kind boy. Makoto bowed and Haruka blushed. Nagisa allowed a quiet giggle to escape his mouth, but he shut up quickly when Miho glared at him.

‘And these are Miho’s twelve-year-old twin girls, Gou and Chigusa.’

Chigusa bobbed her head in a curtsey, but Gou scowled at her stepfather. ‘It’s Kou,’ she said, snarling at him.

Nagisa’s father looked taken aback for a moment, but then Miho and Chigusa started laughing. Nagisa’s father joined in, but Sousuke, Haruka, and Nagisa smiled in uncertainty. The blond risked a glance at Makoto and found that the older boy wasn’t laughing with the rest of his family. His smile had gone and he looked anxious… no… frightened. Why did Makoto look so scared of his own family?

‘Sorry. My apologies, Kou.’

The redhead smiled and Nagisa bit his lip. He still felt unsure about the whole situation, and the way Miho and her children were acting wasn’t doing anything to help how he was feeling.

There was a sharp meow from the carriage and Nagisa looked back at the open door with wide eyes. Stood there was a pink cat, and it may have been Nagisa’s ten-year-old mind, but the blond swore the cat was glaring at him.

Nagisa’s father smiled. ‘And this is Kisumi.’ The man leant down to stroke it, but the cat jumped down from the carriage and sauntered over to the stone steps leading up the small chateau. Kisumi hissed at Nagisa, and the blond moved to the side. The cat looked up at him, purple eyes narrowed, then it padded past him and into the chateau.

The blond held back the shaky breath that wanted to escape his throat. Even the cat was scaring him. But he couldn’t let his true feelings show. His mother’s words kept repeating themselves in his head. He had to be brave right now.

‘Nagisa, Sousuke, Haru, why don’t you start bringing their bags inside?’

The three boys nodded and walked over to the carriage.

‘I’ll help,’ Makoto said, smiling at Haruka, who blushed once again.

‘Thank you, Makoto.’ Nagisa’s father turned to Miho and the twins. ‘Shall we?’

Miho hummed, not looking overly impressed, and she led the way into the house. Gou and Chigusa followed in the same fashion, heads held high and pouting, looking at everything with judging eyes as they passed by it. Nagisa’s father didn’t seem to notice, too blinded by his feelings for Miho to notice anything strange about her. He followed them into the house, a small skip in his step, and the four boys focused on the carriage.

‘The bags are just here,’ Makoto said, leading the three others around to the back of the carriage. The olive-haired boy handed Haruka a small suitcase, both boys blushing.

‘Thank you…’ Haruka whispered, then turned and went into the house with the bag.

Sousuke tutted. ‘Please stop flirting with my brother.’

Makoto went bright red. ‘I-I wasn’t,’ he spluttered.

Nagisa giggled, returning to his normal self now that Miho, Gou, and Chigusa had gone inside. ‘Don’t worry, Mako-chan. Sou-chan is really a big softie. You can go out with Haru-chan.’

Sousuke scowled at Nagisa. ‘No, he can’t. He’s too old for him.’

The blond giggled again. Miho, Gou, and Chigusa didn’t seem very nice, but with his father, Sousuke, Haruka, and now the kind Makoto by his side, Nagisa was sure he could survive his stepfamily.

…

‘Nagisa!’ Aiichiro shouted, chasing after his best friend.

The blond giggled as he ran, picking up the skirts of his blue dress so it wouldn’t get caught in the rows of wheat. Up ahead, he saw Haruka and Makoto on top of a white horse. The younger boy was sat in front, and the older boy had his arms wrapped around Haruka’s waist, both of them blushing. They spent all of their time together. If Haruka had chores to do, Makoto would help. If Makoto had to study for school, then Haruka would sit in his lap and test him. They held hands all the time, hugged frequently, and three days ago, when Sousuke wasn’t looking, Makoto snuck a kiss onto Haruka’s cheek. Nagisa was sure the two would be having private sleepovers every night if Sousuke wasn’t around. The blond thought it was cute. He couldn’t wait until he got a boyfriend and Haruka and Sousuke were this protective over him.

Sousuke was with them, too, leading the horse, and the three of them were watching Aiichiro chase Nagisa. The blond made it to the horse before Aiichiro did and Nagisa cheered. ‘Yay! I won, Ai-chan!’ he shouted.

Aiichiro paused to catch his breath before jogging the rest of the way. ‘You’re too fast, Nagisa…’

Nagisa grinned and slung an arm around his best friend.

Sousuke hummed. ‘I’ve laid out the lunch.’

The blond beamed at his older brother and skipped through the field to where Sousuke had cleared an area underneath a tree. A white blanket had been spread out, and plates with sandwiches on were waiting for them. Nagisa bounded over to them and sat down first. Aiichiro and Sousuke joined him next, then Haruka and Makoto, after they had dismounted from the house.

The five boys started to eat but as the meal came to and end, Nagisa’s smile faded. Not only would he have to go back home soon and see his stepmother and stepsisters, but his best friend was leaving. His parents had gotten jobs in the palace, and Aiichiro was going with them. The palace wasn’t all that far away, but both boys were young and weren’t allowed too far without their parents. Nagisa feared they would never see each other again, but he didn’t voice it. He had to be brave and do the right thing. Aiichiro would have such a wonderful life at Iwatobi Palace, and Nagisa didn’t want to jeopardise that.

They finished eating and Nagisa gathered up all the plates, but as he went to put them into the picnic basket, his small hands came upon a wrapped present at the bottom of the hamper. He lifted it out and placed it on the blanket. ‘What’s this?’ he asked, only to find the other four boys looking at him with big smiles.

‘It’s your birthday present,’ Makoto said.

Nagisa’s pink eyes lit up, but then he frowned. ‘I’m not eleven until tomorrow, though…’

‘Well,’ Aiichiro said, ‘we wanted you to have it before I left.’

The blonde’s bright smile came back and he ripped off the gift paper, revealing a book underneath. And not just any book; it was about the history of Iwatobi’s royal family. The four boys knew how much Nagisa enjoyed hearing stories about the royal family, and even though the playful boy didn’t make a lot of time for reading, he still loved doing it as it reminded him of his mother.

‘We all clubbed our money together to get it for you,’ Sousuke said.

‘Thank you,’ Nagisa whispered as he flicked through the book. He got to the end and found the section about the current King and Queen of Iwatobi. There weren’t many stories about them, apart from how the King, Ryuugazaki Rokuro, met his wife, Kumiko, and the rest of the section was filled with little facts. The last entry in the book was about Rei, the young prince. He was a few years older than Nagisa, with blue hair and purple eyes and he was so beautiful. Or so Nagisa had been told. He’d never been lucky enough to see the prince. But maybe one day Nagisa would see him.

The blond hugged the book to his chest. ‘Thank you so much.’

Sousuke smiled. ‘We should be getting back to the house.’

Nagisa sighed but agreed. He didn’t want to go back to his horrid stepfamily, nor did he want to say goodbye to Aiichiro. He dawdled behind, walking slower than the horse, and they made it back to the chateau just as the sky began to darken.

Makoto, Haruka, and Sousuke said their goodbyes to Aiichiro before they went off to the stables, leaving Nagisa alone with the grey-haired boy outside the chateau.

‘I’ll miss you, Ai-chan’ the blond whispered.

Aiichiro smiled. ‘I’ll miss you, too. But you can visit anytime! You’ll love it at the palace. And you might even get to see the prince.’

Nagisa giggled at the thought. ‘Okay. I’ll ask my dad.’

The two ten-year-olds hugged, the history book between them, before Aiichiro skipped off down the dirt road, turning around every so often to wave at Nagisa until he had disappeared over the hill.

‘Nagisa?’

The blond looked up and saw that Sousuke, Makoto, and Haruka had returned from the stables, the latter of the two now holding hands.

‘Are you okay?’ Sousuke asked.

Nagisa nodded, but his eyes widened when Sousuke tutted. ‘You’re not. You’re crying. Come here.’ The stoical older boy pulled his younger brother in for a hug, letting Nagisa cry against his chest.

‘Sorry,’ Nagisa mumbled when he pulled away, wiping his eyes. ‘I’m just going to miss Ai-chan.’

Sousuke nodded, understanding, then he led Nagisa into the house, Makoto and Haruka trailing behind them.

Miho was stood in the hallway when they entered, and her gaze immediately fell on Makoto and Haruka’s joined hands. She barged over and separated them.

‘What have I told you about touching my son?!’ Miho hissed at the raven.

Haruka took a step back, frightened, but Makoto stood in between them. ‘Mother, please, stop it. Haru didn’t do anything wrong. We love each other.’

The mother and son continued to argue, so Nagisa took the opportunity to hotfoot it upstairs to put his book away. He paused at the doorway to his room, but he thought better of leaving it in there and carried on up the stairs until he got to the attic.

It was a large room, mainly with suitcases in, but there was an abandoned bookshelf in the far corner. Nagisa skipped over to it, kicking up dust with his small feet, and hid his new book behind the shelves. Ever since his new stepfamily had arrived, Nagisa had noticed that a few things had been going missing from his room. He didn’t say anything to his father about it, but the blond knew it had been Gou and Chigusa, so Nagisa had taken to hiding some of his most precious possessions in the attic. Gou and Chigusa were too snobby and proud to ever come up to the attic since it was so dirty, so they would never find Nagisa’s things.

There wasn’t much he’d put up here. There were a few books, his favourite teddy, Mr Van-nil, and some seashells that he and his mother had gathered a few days before she had died.

Nagisa turned around and began walking back to the door, but just as he got a few feet away from it, his father stepped into the room.

‘Sunshine!’ he said, and Nagisa ran and jumped into his arms.

‘You came back!’ Nagisa shouted. His father had been going away frequently on business trips and Nagisa wasn’t sure if he would be back in time for his birthday.

‘Of course, I did! I would never miss my favourite munchkin’s birthday, now would I?’

The blond giggled and his father put him down. ‘I’ve got loads of presents for you tomorrow, but I have one thing I want to give you now.’

‘But my birthday is tomorrow, dad.’

‘I know, I know, but I just can’t wait to see your reaction.’ Out of his pocket, Nagisa’s father produced a circular shaped box that was decorated ornately in blue, white and gold. He placed the intricate gift in Nagisa’s small hands. ‘Open it,’ he whispered.

The little boy did, and his whole face lit up. Inside, set against a painted backdrop of stars, were two boys, one with blue hair and the other with blond hair, dancing together to a lullaby that Nagisa’s mother used to sing for him. ‘Dad…’ Nagisa whispered, feeling tears gather in his eyes for the second time that day.

‘It took me a while to find someone who would make it. It sings the song your mum used to sing to you at night, and one of the boys looks like you, and one like the prince, because you love the royal family.’

The blond boy carefully closed the music box and set it on the floor before he hugged his father. ‘Thank you.’

The man smiled and placed a kiss on top of Nagisa’s head. ‘Go and wash your hands, sweetpea. Dinner is almost ready.’

Nagisa nodded with a big smile. He waited until his father had left, then he picked up the music box and hid it behind the bookcase, hoping that Gou and Chigusa would never find it.

…

Nagisa had used up all of his tears. He felt so numb. He just wanted to go and sleep for a year. Maybe that would help.

His head was leant against the inside of the carriage, his body not even registering the cold window against his cheek. Instead of wearing his favourite blue dress, like he usually did, Nagisa was in a black mourning dress. He had worn it two years ago, when his mother had died. And now he was wearing it again for his father’s funeral.

He had barely listened during the ceremony. He was too upset and he had no one to hold him as he cried. Makoto had gone missing two days after Nagisa’s father had died, and had yet to return, and Sousuke and Haruka had decided to stay at the chateau instead of coming to the funeral. They had both said it wasn’t right to attend the funeral of someone who wasn’t their father. Nagisa didn’t understand. The two older boys, regardless of blood, were his brothers, and they had come to the funeral of their mother. Why was their father any different? He tried to argue with them, to try to make them see sense and come, but Miho had made him stop.

The thought of Miho almost brought a fresh round of tears to Nagisa’s eyes. Miho hadn’t even cried as she gave the eulogy. Her voice was hollow and her face was void of any emotions. She didn’t care as she threw soil onto the casket, nor did she as she bundled Nagisa into the carriage along with Gou and Chigusa, not letting the boy talk to his other family members.

The blond had never felt so alone.

As they approached the house, Nagisa blinked away his tears. He may be left with his horrible stepmother and mean stepsisters, but he was going to make the best out of this situation. He could do this. He just had to be brave.

The carriage came to a stop and Miho and Nagisa were the only ones who got out.

‘We’re going shopping, mother,’ Gou said, lips pursed.

‘Alright, girls. Take as long as you want.’

‘Thank you, mother!’ Chigusa giggled, and she and Gou began chatting animatedly, as if they’d just come from a wedding, not a funeral.

The carriage set off again and Nagisa made his way inside, Miho following him. As soon as they entered the chateau, Nagisa slipped off his shoes, then untied his cloak before turning to Miho.

‘Stepmother, I’ll be in my room until dinner. I want to be alone for a while.’

Nagisa turned around and took a step towards the stairs, but he turned back when he heard his stepmother chuckle. She never laughed, so why was she laughing now, on the day of her husband’s funeral?

‘Oh, Nagisa, stop calling me stepmother. Madam works just fine.’

The eleven-year-old boy stared at his stepmother with narrowed eyes. What was she talking about?

‘And I will show you to your new room. This way.’ She went upstairs, uncharacteristically jovial, and Nagisa followed her, not sure what was going on. Where were Sousuke and Haruka? Why didn’t they come and ask Nagisa how the funeral was?

The blond glanced behind him, trying to see if one of his brothers was following him up the stairs, but there was no one.

Miho kept going, past the floor Nagisa’s room was on, not stopping until she arrived at the open attic door. She pushed the little boy inside and smirked at him, her amiable attitude gone. ‘This is your new room,’ she said, and Nagisa looked around. The bookcase was still in its usual spot, as were all of the suitcases, but there was now a bed in the room, along with a chamber pot, a rail with a few dresses on, a mirror and dresser, a sewing kit, and some scrap material.

‘I don’t understand,’ Nagisa said, looking back at Miho, who was still stood on the landing outside. ‘What’s wrong with my old room?’

‘That room is far too nice for a servant like you.’

‘S-servant?’

Miho’s smirk grew. ‘Yes. You. The servant. You will cook and clean for my daughters and me. You will not say no, and you will not be disobedient. Do I make myself clear?’

‘Yes, step-mother,’ Nagisa said, too confused to question her.

Miho stepped into the room then and slapped Nagisa across the face. ‘I told you not to call me step-mother!’

Nagisa shuddered and took a step away from her. ‘I’m sorry, Madam. Where are Haru and Sousuke, Madam?’

She clicked her tongue and walked towards the door. ‘They left. They said they hated you.’

Nagisa stared at Miho’s back with wide eyes. His brothers would never say something like that. He squeezed his eyes shut, stopping the tears from falling. ‘Where are… where are my clothes and books?’

Miho turned around. ‘You won’t be needing those anymore. Besides, you can’t read anyway.’

Nagisa wanted to argue, to say he could, that he was the best reader in his class, but he didn’t want to get slapped again, so he stayed silent.

‘Dinner will be eaten at six. You better have it ready, unless-’ she said, looking at Nagisa’s reddening cheek, ‘you want to get punished again.’

‘Yes, Madam.’

She smiled, her brown eyes full of mirth. She left the room, slamming and locking the door behind her. Nagisa stayed stood where he was, listening carefully until her footsteps had led away from the door before he ran towards it. He tried the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. It really was locked. He ran to the only window in the room and managed to open it, but the gap he made was too small. He couldn’t fit through it, not even as a petit eleven-year-old.

Nagisa dawdled over to the bed and sat down, his black skirts gathered beneath him. He thought that this could have been a joke, that Miho was just messing with him. He wouldn’t have put it past her, especially on the day of his father’s funeral.

He really was alone now.

He led back on the bed, planning on crying until he had to go and make dinner. He didn’t even know what to make. He couldn’t cook. He hadn’t ever even been allowed to help in the kitchen. And how was he supposed to cook dinner if the door was locked?

He curled up on the bed, but as he did, it squeaked. It wasn’t a loud squeak, like one on a bed would make, but a quiet one, like one an animal would make. Nagisa sat up and saw that sat on the floor at the foot of the bed were two black mice.

The blond gasped, frightened. He had never seen mice this close up before, and now they were locked in the attic with him. He didn’t scream or squeal, though. Something about the mice seemed familiar. Nagisa leant forwards, looking at the mice closely. The bigger one had teal eyes, and the smaller one had bright blue eyes.

Nagisa’s mouth fell open. ‘Haru-chan? Sou-chan?’

The mice both nodded and Nagisa scrambled off the bed and onto the floor. The two mice ran up onto his legs and nuzzled their tiny heads into Nagisa’s body. The little boy held them in his hand, inspecting them. He had known that his stepmother wasn’t a very nice person, but he hadn’t expected her to be a fairy. He’d been told stories about them, but he’d never met one. And now he was living with an evil one. Nagisa had no magic himself, so what could he do against Miho? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even if he tried to run, there was a high possibility that Miho would still get him. Or Gou or Chigusa. They might have magic, too. But what about Makoto?

‘Is Mako-chan with you?’

Haruka shook his head and a tear rolled down his minute face.

‘Oh, Haru-chan.’ Nagisa wiped away the tear and placed a kiss on both of the mice’s heads. ‘We’ll be okay. As long as we have one another, we’ll be alright.’ The boy smiled, not believing his words himself, but he knew he had to be strong. He was lucky in comparison to Haruka and Sousuke. He hadn’t been turned into a mouse. He could survive this. Maybe he could find another fairy to help turn them back. But right now, he had to do something to lift their spirits.

Humming, Nagisa got up and took out his music box from behind the bookcase. He set it down on the floor and opened the lid, letting music play as he set Haruka and Sousuke down beside it. Nagisa then grabbed the sewing kit and scraps of fabric and began making his brothers some clothes.

 _Everything would be okay_ , Nagisa told himself as he sewed. _As long as I have Haru-chan and Sou-chan, I’ll be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	2. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's dreams are shattered by the reality of cooking and cleaning for his stepfamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief mentions of abuse.

_Five years later…_

Nagisa woke up with a smile on his face. He’d had the dream again, and it got even more wonderful each time he had it. In it, he spent the entire night dancing with the blue-haired prince in his music box, and as the final song ended, the prince vowed to rescue Nagisa from his horrible step-family.

The blond knew it would never come true. The prince, who didn’t even know Nagisa, wouldn’t come to rescue him, and if he was going to be rescued, then he would have to do it himself. He had been saving up money since he was eleven, and even though Miho had never given him any money for all the housework he did, Nagisa managed to earn a small keep by making small flower broaches out of fabric. They took him ages to make since he didn’t have much spare time, but the finished product was always delicate and pretty and sold for quite a bit at Sasabe’s dress shop. He’d raised a lot already, and in just two years time, when he came into his inheritance on his eighteenth birthday, Nagisa would be out of the chateau. He didn’t know what he would do with his life, and he’d been hesitant to leave the chateau since he had memories of his mother and father there, but they had been tainted by his stepfamily. He had no reservations anymore. As soon as he was eighteen, Nagisa would be gone.

He would find a fairy to reverse the transformation spell put on Haruka and Sousuke, and then look for information about Makoto. In these five years, he still hadn’t returned, and only Nagisa and his brothers were upset about it. Nagisa knew Miho had something to do with her son’s disappearance, but what, he didn’t know.

Sighing, but still with a smile on his face, Nagisa got up. On the floor by the side of his bed sat two open shoeboxes, one with a sleeping Haruka inside, the other, a sleeping Sousuke. They each had a tiny pillow and duvet, and their soft snores filled the little boxes.

The blond boy crouched down and uncovered his brothers, stroking them both until they woke up. Sousuke opened his bleary eyes, already glaring at Nagisa, whereas Haruka squirmed for a moment before yawning. Haruka was definitely the cuter of the two mice, but also the quieter. Sousuke was quite verbal, squeaking to his heart’s content, but Haruka hardly ever made a noise. He’d always been quiet, even as a human, but since the disappearance of Makoto and being turned into a mouse, Haruka had become almost mute. Nagisa was worried about him, but he didn’t know what to do for the best. All he could do for now was be brave and keep up morale. To do it for two more years would be hard, but Nagisa could do it.

‘Good morning~’ Nagisa said, his smile bright.

Sousuke squeaked, but Haruka just nodded in response.

‘Let’s get you both dressed,’ Nagisa said as he reached for his brothers’ clothes. He picked out a teal cap and matching waistcoat for Sousuke, and a dark blue dress for Haruka, since the smaller mouse had managed to express his want for one. Nagisa handed his brothers their tiny garments before the blond went over to his own clothes rail. He slipped out of his sleeping shirt, then began to put on his favourite blue dress. It was the same dress he’d worn when he was ten, but he’d adjusted the hem and added a few panels here and there so it would still fit him. Not that he’d grown that much. He was still small and lithe, so it wasn’t too big of a job, and Nagisa didn’t want to waste his money on new dresses when he could easily adjust them.

The blond grabbed a length of white fabric from his dresser and tied it around his head in an effort to keep his curls from dangling in his eyes: his hair really needed cutting again.

Once ready, Nagisa returned to the mice boxes. Sousuke was dressed, but Haruka was struggling with doing up the back of his dress. Nagisa knelt down and did up the corset-like fastening for him. It had taken the blond almost an entire month to make the intricate little thing, but the end result definitely paid off, and the tiny dress seemed to be the only thing that made Haruka happy.

As soon as it was done up, Haruka stood up on his hind legs and twirled around, letting the skirt flare out.

Nagisa giggled and he lightly kissed the top of Haruka’s head. ‘So pretty, Haru-chan. I’m sure Mako-chan will love it.’

The small mouse nodded, face now a little downcast at the mention of his missing boyfriend.

Nagisa placed Haruka back into his box. ‘I’m going downstairs to make breakfast and to feed the animals. I’ll bring you up some cheese later.’

The two mice nodded and Nagisa walked over to the attic door. He took his apron, which hung on a hook on the back of the door, and put it on over his dress before leaving the attic.

He tiptoed down the stairs, past the closed bedroom doors that held his snoring stepsisters and stepmother until he got to the kitchen. It was large with terracotta tiles on the floor and an industrial size oven. It was intended for cooking for the masses that could fit in the chateau, not for catering to the whims of the three superficial women who were dozing away upstairs.

Nagisa passed through the kitchen and stepped outside, forgoing his clogs so he could feel the grass and soil and cobbles in between his tiny toes. Dawn was breaking on the horizon and the blond closed his eyes with a smile. Skylarks, thrushes, and robins twittered constantly and Nagisa swayed to the notes. His mother had loved bird song, especially that of dawn birds.

He reluctantly reopened his eyes and set about doing his chores.

His first stop was the stables. He emptied out the troughs of food and water before refilling them, then gave the two horses a quick brush through their manes and tails. Both horses looked at Nagisa pitifully: they were sick of the plain horse feed, but Miho refused to spend any more money on them. Nagisa bit his lip. The apples in the orchard would be ready in a few days. Perhaps he could sneak a few to the horses.

He left the stable and went into the barn next to it, where the cow and chickens resided. The chickens were easy: all Nagisa had to do was collect their eggs in a basket, then give them fresh feed.

The cow was a little trickier. He had to milk her and she hated it, and even though Nagisa had been doing it for five years, he was awful at it. Regardless of his ability, it still had to be done. He grabbed the stool and a clean bucket, then set down and milked the cow. It took him half an hour to fill the bucket, and as soon as he was done, he led the cow out into one of the surrounding fields. It hadn’t rained in a week and there wasn’t much grass left for the cow to eat. No grass meant no milk, and that meant Nagisa would get beaten and Miho would call for someone to come and shoot the “useless” cow. It really needed to rain soon.

Eggs and milk in hand, Nagisa made his way back into the kitchen. He set three of the eggs to boil, along with a kettle full of water, then sliced up the last of the bread he’d made over the weekend. He’d have to make some more today. He grabbed a tray and set three plates and three eggcups on top of it, bread and spoons with it. Next were the teacups and tealeaves and strainers and sugar pots and milk jug and the butter dish. And not forgetting Kisumi’s saucer of milk. Of course. How could Nagisa ever forget such a thing?

The kettle whistled and Nagisa poured the hot water into the china teacups. Each set of pottery probably cost almost as much as his inheritance.

As he waited for the eggs to finish cooking, Nagisa went into the pantry and cut four blocks of cheese and tucked them into his apron pocket. He went back into the kitchen and grabbed the matchbox, then served up the eggs. Everything was ready.

With a satisfied smile, Nagisa carried the tray into the drawing room and set everything out on the breakfast table just as the door to the dining room opened. Nagisa curtsied, not rising until he heard the chairs scrape back. Miho, Gou, and Chigusa were all sat in their chairs, sneering down at their breakfast.

‘This is… sufficient,’ Miho said and Nagisa smiled at her.

‘Thank you, Madam.’

‘But,’ Chigusa said, ‘you always forget to cut my bread into soldiers!’

Nagisa swapped his wanted eye roll for a reluctant smile. ‘My apologies, Miss Chigusa.’ He sliced the bread up, and just as he finished, Kisumi sauntered in through the door. He sashayed past Nagisa and jumped onto what had once been Makoto’s chair.

The blond boy tried not to sigh as made his way over to the fire with the matches: it was so sad. Makoto would be nineteen now; a young man ready to start his life. But Nagisa still had hope that Makoto would return.

He knelt down in front of the fire and struck a match. The wood lit instantly and Nagisa shifted the blocks around with the poker. The fire spat and Miho tsked as a few embers landed on the table.

‘Sorry, Madam,’ Nagisa said as he stood up. He swept the embers away and looked up when he felt Gou glaring at him.

‘Yes, Miss Kou?’

‘You’re so filthy, Nagisa,’ she said, referring to his hands, feet, and face which had gotten dirty when he was outside before.

‘You deserve to be put out with the animals,’ Chigusa added and both girls laughed.

‘But you need a new name first. Nagisa is too nice a name for an animal,’ the redhead said.

‘Hmm… Nagisa…’ Chigusa muttered. ‘Gisa… Geese!’

‘We’ll call you Geese!’ Gou exclaimed and the two eighteen-year-old girls fell about laughing.

‘Girls,’ Miho said, and Nagisa felt a sense of relief for the first time in years. Was Miho going to scold her daughters for picking on him?

‘That’s a silly nickname.’ Miho turned to Nagisa, smirk on her face and teacup balanced on its saucer in mid-air. ‘Geese is plural. You should call him Goose.’

The two girls laughed even harder and Nagisa turned back to the fire, blinking away the tears in his eyes. His stepfamily were mean, but he knew there were people in the world who had it worse than him. If they could handle it, then so could he. Besides, two more years of this would pass like a breeze in comparison to the five years he’d already endured.

Nagisa replaced the poker, grabbed the matches, and stood up. ‘I shall go and start the fires in the rest of the house. Is that okay with you, Madam?’

‘Yes, Goose.’

Chigusa snorted and Nagisa left the room. He went upstairs and didn’t stop until he got to the attic. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t give Miho the satisfaction. Instead, he would take a five-minute break and feed his brothers.

The mice were in Haruka’s box, chasing each other, but they stopped when they saw Nagisa come into the room.

‘I brought you some food,’ the blond whispered as he placed the cheese cubes in the shoebox. Sousuke squeaked in thanks and the two mice tucked in immediately.

Nagisa watched them with a smile. He didn’t mind being called an animal. All the animals in his life were far nicer than any of the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	3. Madam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miho plots against Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter, but it needs to be in the story :)

Miho’s face was fixed into a scowl as she watched Nagisa. The fifteen-year-old boy, immature and annoying as ever, was stood outside the kitchen window, smiling as he washed out a milk churn.

She didn’t understand. How could he be so happy? For five years, she had treated him like a piece of dirt. She had made him do almost every job under the sun, she’d turned his brothers into mice, and she’d trapped her own son… well, no one needed to know about what to happened to Makoto. He was so useless. He’d received his orders from Miho before they arrived at the Hazuki’s, and those weren’t to become friends with Nagisa and fall in love with Haruka. Makoto was pathetic and Miho was glad he was gone.

But she didn’t know what to do about the blond. Too many Hazuki’s had gone missing already, not to mention she had also killed Nagisa’s father.

She would have to think of something different to do to Nagisa. But for now, she had to find a way to wipe the smile off the boy's face. He was so happy, all the time, no matter what Miho did to him. She had to find a way to truly break his spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	4. Rich Beyond Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is "taken" shopping.

Nagisa bit his lip. He was sat next to the driver outside the carriage, trundling along into the centre of Iwatobi so Miho and her daughters could go dress shopping. And, of course, he wasn’t allowed to ride inside the carriage. He wasn’t good enough for that. Nagisa only hoped it wouldn’t rain. But that was the least of his concern right now. He hadn’t fed Haruka and Sousuke since this morning, and they would be getting hungry again soon. They could wait until Nagisa got back, but if they were really hungry, they would scamper down to the kitchens themselves. But then that made them prey for Kisumi the cat.

The blond shook his head. _It wouldn’t come to that._ As mice, Haruka and Sousuke were fast and sneaky. They could evade Kisumi.

Finally, they arrived in the town centre. Iwatobi was so pretty. It had a large fountain in the centre, a statue of the king and queen in the middle of it. The roads and pavements were cobbled, and all of the shops and houses in the centre looked they were straight out of a picture book. The red bricks and white accents, the sash windows and vibrant shutters, the colourful flowers blooming out of window boxes. It was so pretty. It would be a shame to leave such a place when he turned eighteen, but Nagisa knew he had to go.

The carriage pulled up by the fountain and Nagisa jumped down from the carriage, blue skirt flouncing around him. He opened the door to the carriage, and out stepped Miho, Gou, and Chigusa, all wearing gaudy gowns that didn’t suit them.

Once they were all out, Nagisa shut the door, and the carriage set off, going to find a place nearby to get the horses fed and watered.

Miho turned to Nagisa.’ ‘Okay, we’re going shopping, then we will be going for dinner.’

Nagisa nodded. ‘Yes, Madam.’ He curtsied, then followed the three women. They went from shop to shop, buying hats, shoes, gloves, dresses, fascinators, jewellery, handbags, purses, clutches… it went on forever, and everything they bought, Nagisa was forced to carry.

Their last stop before the restaurant was Sasabe’s dress shop. As soon as they entered, Nagisa plonked down on a velvet pink chaise longue at the front of the shop, whilst his stepfamily looked around.

Sasabe was stood a few metres away, at a cutting table with a bolt of silk, and when he saw Nagisa, he bounded over. ‘Nagisa, my boy!’

‘Sasabe-san,’ Nagisa smiled, too tired to get up and greet the man properly.

‘How are you? Do you have any new brooches?’

Nagisa shook his head. ‘No, sorry. I’m here for dress shopping.’

Sasabe turned his head and saw Miho, Gou, and Chigusa were stood in the corner of his shop, fawning over some skirts. ‘Ah, I see.’ He sat down beside Nagisa and rested a hand on his shoulder. ‘You’re too thin, Nagisa. And you used to be so bubbly and bouncy. What’s happened to you? And this dress… you’ve been wearing it for years. Let me make you a new one.’

‘It’s fine, Sasabe-san.’

The older man sighed and shook his head. ‘I can see you’re not happy, Nagisa. Please, tell me what’s wrong.’ Sasabe looked over at Miho. ‘It’s them, I know it’s them. Just tell me what they do to you, then you can come and live with me.’

Nagisa just shook his head. He couldn’t tell anyone, not even Sasabe. There would be no use. There were very few laws about the protection of children in Iwatobi, and the only stipulation they had was that children must stay with a guardian until they turned eighteen. The only way he could live safely with Sasabe was to ask Miho to sign Nagisa over to him. And she wouldn’t do that. She loved having a servant she didn’t have to pay. She would milk it for all she could get. And even if she did agree, she would come into the dress shop and taunt Nagisa all day, every day. The only way to truly escape her was to leave Iwatobi for good.

‘Everything’s fine, Sasabe-san. Really, I promise. I’m just tired, that’s all.’

Sasabe bit his lip, not convinced, and nodded as he stood up. ‘Alright. If you say so.’

Nagisa smiled, but on the inside, he felt like crying. He loved Sasabe like a father. He had been a constant in Nagisa’s life, no matter what happened. He’d known the man ever since he was a little boy, since this was his mother’s favourite dress shop, and he’d always been kind to Nagisa. He so desperately wanted to tell Sasabe what was going on at home, but nothing could be done about it. There was no point.

A few minutes later, Miho, Gou, and Chigusa approached Sasabe’s cutting table, a corset in hand. ‘We need three of these made up. One for each of us, and in cream. I assume you still have our measurements on file?’

Sasabe nodded as he took the corset from Miho. ‘Of course, Mrs Hazuki. Shall I send word when they’re ready so Nagisa can come and pick them up?’

Miho clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and shook her head. ‘No. Just have the sent straight to the chateau.’

Nagisa looked down at his lap. Miho hated letting him off the grounds of the chateau for long periods of time, just in case he tried to escape from her.

Miho paid and the three women left the shop, and Nagisa trailed behind them, paper bags filled with new garments crinkling against the doorframe of the shop. Nagisa threw a smile over his shoulder at Sasabe, and the older man smiled back.

‘Come along, Goose!’ Miho shrieked and Nagisa shuddered as he turned back around and followed his three tormenters out of the shop.

‘Nagisa…’

The blond turned back around and saw Sasabe had moved towards the door, now with a frown on his face. ‘Did she just call you… Goose?’

Nagisa shrugged with a grin. ‘It’s just my nickname.’

‘No, it’s not. Your mother and father… they called you sunshine, munchkin, sweetheart, darling. Not Goose.’

Nagisa widened his fake smile. ‘New nickname then. I have to go. See you soon, Sasabe-san.’ And he followed his stepfamily out onto the street.

Sasabe leant against the doorframe to his shop, watching as Nagisa made his way over to Miho. The dressmaker couldn’t hear what she was saying from here, but with the way the smile dropped off Nagisa’s face, he knew it wasn’t good. Sasabe ran a hand over his face, then walked back into his shop. _That poor, poor boy._

...

‘You are to sit by the fountain and not move. Am I clear, Goose?’

‘Yes, madam.’ Nagisa curtsied, then went to sit on one of the benches that went around the perimeter of the fountain, bags laden at his feet. He watched as his stepfamily climbed the set of small steps up to a restaurant opposite where he sat and Gou and Chigusa turned around to smirk at him.

He wasn’t allowed to eat with them. He wasn’t good enough for that. But he was so hungry. Nagisa had brought along a small pouch of money, just for emergencies, and he could have bought some food, but he didn’t want to waste it. He needed every penny he had to survive once he left, and he could eat once they returned to the chateau. Whenever that would be.

Nagisa wrapped his arms around his growling tummy. His stepfamily would only be an hour. He could last without food until then.

He brought his knees up to his chest and watched the townsfolk pass before him. A few people were dressed in fine suits and gowns, having finished work for the evening and getting ready to go out. They were Iwatobi’s upper class. Nagisa’s parents had once belonged there, and on his eighteenth birthday, he would have joined them in that lifestyle. Not anymore. The majority of the people wandering around were in normal suits and dresses, heading home for the evening, but there were a few more people among them, dressed in rags, coming out to beg for their supper. Nagisa knew two of the beggars. Well, when he said knew, he only knew their names and ages. Ren and Ran, eight-year-old twins. They’d appeared on Iwatobi’s streets just after Nagisa’s father had died, and he tried to bring them food and clothes whenever he could. But he hadn’t anticipated being this late in town. He had nothing for them.

The twins bounded over to him anyway, sitting down either side him on the bench. Their clothes, torn and mucky, were hanging off their small frames. Their faces were covered in dirt, and so was their hair. Nagisa loved the twins, and he so desperately wanted to take them to the chateau and try to hide them in the stables. But he knew Miho would find them. And then he would be done for.

‘Nagisa-chi!’ Ran shouted, clinging to his arm. ‘Did you bring anything for us?’

Nagisa shook his head and the smiles dropped off both Ren and Ran’s faces.

‘Oh,’ Ren said, eyes watery.

‘But I’ll buy us some food. I’m getting hungry myself.’

The twins’ faces came back to life and Nagisa smiled at them both. He didn’t want to spend his money, but he couldn’t deny the two homeless children food. ‘But first, go and wash your hands and faces in the fountain.’

The little boy and girl scrambled off the bench and dunked their heads onto the fountain, dirt gone and water dripping from their chins, hair, and eyelashes. They ran back to Nagisa and the blond giggled. ‘You’re both so messy! Come here.’ With the skirt of his dress, Nagisa dried their hair and faces until shining strands and youthful pink skin gleamed out from underneath. ‘There. Much better. We can see your pretty faces now.’

The twins giggled and Nagisa got out his money pouch, and handed a few coins to them. ‘Go and get three pies.’

Ran snatched up the money and they sprinted to the food cart that was parked outside the shoe emporium. The owner of the stall eyed the two homeless children for a moment, but when he saw the money, he exchanged it for three steaming hot pies.

They ran back to Nagisa, and as soon as they had deposited the third pie in the blonde’s hands, they dug into their own, pastry and meat flaking down into their laps. Nagisa ate more slowly, savouring the taste of meat and potato and onion. He hardly ever got to eat hot food. Usually, by the time his meal was ready, he was called away to do some chores, and by the time he returned, his food had gone cold. Nagisa couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten hot food. He didn’t realise he had missed it so much.

By the time he had finished his pie, the twins were already done and had rewashed their hands and faces in the fountain.

‘Is that better?’ Nagisa asked and the twins nodded.

‘Thank you, Nagisa-chi!’ they both shouted, then wrapped their arms around Nagisa’s middle.

The blond giggled and patted both of their heads. ‘You’re welcome.’

The twins sat up when they heard carriage rattle into the town centre. It was large and ornate, with golden wheels, sleek black doors, and a golden bird sat atop the roof next to the lamps. Even the horses were beautiful. They were cashmere in colour, and their coats shone in the dying sunlight. Nagisa recognised the carriage and the horses straight away. _Royal. They belonged to the Royal Family._

He watched with bated breath as the groom jumped off the back of the carriage and opened the door, letting a middle-aged man step out. He wasn’t the prince or the king, but he was finely dressed in the uniform of the palace, gold and blue thread running through the cloth. In his hand was a scroll and Nagisa tensed up. What was he going to announce?

The man stepped up onto one of the benches and the townsfolk gathered around him, but Nagisa and the twins stayed where they were, quietly watching.

The Palace Crier cleared his throat. ‘By order of King and Queen Ryuugazaki, there will be three days of free tours around Iwatobi Palace so the general public can see how the Royal Family live. The tours will start tomorrow, and end two days later. This is their order.’ The man stepped down from the bench and got back into the carriage, and once it had set off, the townsfolk began talking, everyone getting excited about being able to see inside the palace. Something like this had never happened before.

Nagisa stayed quiet. The twins had scampered off, probably going to tell the other homeless children what was happening at the palace. But Nagisa didn’t call out to them. He stayed sat on the bench, a smile spreading over his face. He could go into the palace. He could find Aiichirou. Nagisa hadn’t thought about his best friend in years. They hadn’t kept in touch, like they’d promised, but that was Miho’s doing. If he could get into the palace and find Aiichirou, then maybe he could explain. Maybe Aiichirou could help him. Maybe he could get an audience with the king and queen. There may have been little to no child protection laws in Iwatobi, but no would defy the king or queen.

Nagisa clapped two hands over his mouth as he giggled in his happiness. Maybe he could escape this after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	5. Obedience?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa formulates a plan.

Shortly after the Palace Crier left, Nagisa’s stepfamily emerged from the restaurant. They made their way over to the blond and Miho glared at Nagisa once she was close enough.

‘Wipe that smile off your face, Goose. And hail the carriage. And when we get home, change your dress. You’ve got dirt all over it. Then bring me a cup of tea in the library.’

‘Yes, Madam,’ then Nagisa hurried off, bags still in tow. He found the carriage parked around the back of the jewellery store. He and the driver secured the shopping bags onto the back of the carriage, then they took the carriage round to the fountain.

Miho was tapping her heeled boot against the cobbles when they arrived, and she sighed as she watched Nagisa jump down from the driver’s seat. ‘This side of Christmas would be wonderful, Goose.’

‘Sorry, Madam.’ He opened the door, and once the three women were inside, he shut it and climbed up to sit with the driver once more.

The return journey was much the same as the trip into town had been. Nagisa’s mind, no longer fixated on the palace tour, was on his brothers, hoping to god that they hadn’t died at the hands – or rather, the paws, of Kisumi.

Thankfully, the driver, who also wanted to get home, got to the chateau quickly. Nagisa hopped down as soon as they stopped, opened the door to the carriage, then ran around to the back to grab the bags.

Miho, Chigusa, and Gou entered through the front door, while Nagisa sprinted to the kitchen door. He dumped the bags onto the terracotta tiles of the kitchen, then went into the pantry. He grabbed the whole block of cheese, hid it between the folds of his skirt, and took the stairs up to the attic two at a time. Luckily for him, Miho, Chigusa, and Gou had already disappeared, giving Nagisa free reign of the staircase.

He almost tumbled through the attic door in desperation, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his two brothers curled up inside Haruka’s shoe box.

The two mice sat up when they heard the door open and both scrambled out of the box. They nuzzled their tiny heads against Nagisa’s toes as the boy ripped off chunks of cheese. He knelt down and placed the cheese on the floor.

Sousuke and Haruka tucked in straight away and Nagisa sighed as he watched them. ‘Sou-chan, Haru-chan… I’m so sorry. I didn’t think I’d be back so late.’

Sousuke placed a paw on Nagisa’s knee, a gesture telling him that it was alright, that it wasn’t his fault.

With a smile, Nagisa placed the rest of the cheese on the floor. ‘I should really start leaving some food in here for you. Oh!’ The blond boy jumped up and quickly changed dresses, suddenly remembering that Miho had asked for a cup of tea. ‘I’ll be back in a minute!’ he shouted, leaving the room with his blue dress slung over his arm.

As soon as he was back in the kitchen, Nagisa put the kettle onto boil, then threw his dress into a basket by the back door he used for washing, but it would have to wait until tomorrow. He didn’t have time to get rid of the dirt acquired from cleaning up Ren and Ran before the kettle boiled.

He shuffled around the large kitchen, preparing the sugar, milk, teaspoon, cup, and saucer, and managed to place it all on the tray and arrange it in the way Miho liked it just as the kettle whistled. He set that on the tray, too, then carried it out of the room, ascending the stairs at a much slower pace than before.

The library was on the second floor of the house, and Nagisa knocked before he entered. Growing up, the library had been one of Nagisa’s favourite rooms in the chateau. At night, he would sit on his father’s knee as his mother read him a bedtime story. He would always fall asleep before the fairy tale finished, and his parents would always carry him to his room afterwards and tuck him in with Mr Van-nil. On rainy days, Nagisa, Haruka, and Sousuke would camp out in the library, making forts with the blankets and chairs so they could read together and hide from the storm brewing outside their haven. But now, the library seemed hollow, like it was void of all the stories it used to tell; empty words on empty pages and all the memories gone sour. That’s what Miho did to everything without even trying.

She was sat in the centre of the room in a pea green wingback chair. It was disgusting and decadent, but Nagisa was glad she had decided to bring her own chair – he wouldn’t be able to stand to see her sat in his mother’s chair, which was hidden in an alcove at the back of the room, covered by a dust sheet.

‘Ah, Goose,’ Miho said as Nagisa came into the room. ‘You must think I’m cruel, making you bring me my tea in the library when you can’t read.’

Nagisa placed the tray down on the coffee table next to Miho’s chair. ‘Not at all, Madam.’

Miho twisted her lips and picked up the book in her lap. ‘What does this say, Goose?’

 _Swiss Family Robinson by Johann David Wyss._ Nagisa had read it twice. ‘I don’t know, Madam.’

Miho laughed. She loved making out Nagisa was an idiot, and he knew it. He only played along so she wouldn’t hurt him.

‘Oh, you do make me laugh, Goose.’

Nagisa smiled. ‘Thank you, Madam. May I ask you a question?’

‘Of course,’ she said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

‘Tomorrow, for three days, there are going to be tours around the palace. I was wondering if I may go, Madam.’

Miho snorted as she added the milk. ‘No, absolutely not, Goose. You do an abysmal job of cleaning and cooking. You need all the time you can get.’

Nagisa nodded, wondering why he’d even bothered asking. Of course, Miho was going to say no. ‘Thank you, Madam. I shall go and unpack the shopping bags. Is there anything else I can do for you?’

‘No. Get out of my sight, Goose.’

Nagisa curtsied and left the room, heading back down to the kitchen. He bit his lip, mind on the palace tours. He had to go. It might be his only chance to escape. But he never disobeyed Miho. But… it was his sixteenth birthday soon. And he deserved a present, even if it was a free one. In two days time, Miho, Gou, and Chigusa were all travelling to the Kingdom of Samezuka for skin treatment. He could go to the palace then. Nagisa smiled to himself as he bounded down the last of the stairs. In two days, he was going to the palace, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	6. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei has to consider an arranged marriage.

Rei pouted as he leant against the wall outside his parents’ quarters. He knew it wasn’t very prince-like, but he really did have better things to be doing than wait here until his parents were ready to see him. He had a lot of research and reading to do, so his time would be much better spent in the library, or even in his bedroom; just not here. He sometimes wished he wasn’t a prince, and that his parents weren’t the king and queen, and then maybe they could spend more time together. He’d seen families in Iwatobi’s town square. The children laughed and leapt into their parents’ arms, not having to wait for their mum or dad to finish a meeting or come back from a two-month-long state visit. None of them had to book a slot in their parents’ diaries just so they could talk about the weather. Rei should have been grateful. And he was, he really was. He lived in a wonderful place with all the books he could ever want and had never seen anything bad happen, all because of the family he was born in to.

The door to his parents’ quarters flung open suddenly, interrupting Rei’s train of thought, and a palace guard stepped into view. ‘Your parents will see you now,’ the guard said.

Rei nodded, pushed himself off the wall, and went into his parents’ quarters. They were sat in their receiving room, both looking demure and elegant against the high ceilings, lilac walls, and gold leaf adornments.

‘Rei!’ The Queen said, getting up to greet her son. She hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. ‘You look well.’

‘You saw me last night at dinner.’

‘I know, but we barely spoke.’

Rei nodded in agreement. The only reason they hadn’t spoken was because his parents were too busy asking the servants how they’d been, since the king and queen had just returned from a state visit.

His mother sat back down and Rei looked over at his father.

‘Rei.’

‘Hello, father.’ They didn’t have the best relationship in the world, mainly because his father was never around. In the past year, they’d had dinner together five times, and had ten of these meetings. They’d only seen each other fifteen times this year. They had seen each other a lot more when Rei was younger, but as soon as he turned fourteen, Rei’s father seemed to get it into his head that his only child and heir would be much better being brought up by the palace guards and servants.

‘Sit down, Rei,’ his mother said and he did, making sure that his legs and back were perfectly straight since his father was strict and traditional: another reason for their poor relationship.

His mother and father wittered on about their state visit to Ibaraki and Rei let them. His mind drifted back to all of the books he was planning to finish reading today, and then he began to think about going on his first state visit. He’d never been on one before, never even left Iwatobi for a holiday. It would be nice to visit other kingdoms so he could research their language and cultures and customs beforehand.

‘… and… Rei, are you daydreaming?’

‘Yes, sorry, mother.’

She chuckled. ‘It’s alright, dear. You’re probably tired from your fencing lesson this morning. Now, the real reason we called you in here.’

Rei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There was always an agenda with his parents. They could never just talk.

‘So,’ his father said as he leant forwards, placing his elbows on his knees. If the break in proper sitting posture was his father’s attempt at getting Rei on his side, it was failing miserably. ‘As you know, your nineteenth birthday is coming up.’

Rei held back a sigh. _Obviously his nineteenth birthday is coming up._ ‘Yes, in December, I’m aware.’

The King gave his son a pointed look, but didn’t say anything about it. ‘And, as tradition dictates, all Ryuugazaki’s must be engaged by their nineteenth birthday, and married by their twentieth.’

Rei rolled his lips together. He knew. Oh, he knew. He’d known since he was ten, and at first, he’d been excited about marrying a pretty princess, but as he grew up, he began to realise that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to marry someone of his choice, someone who he loved, someone who didn’t care that he was the prince: just liked him for him. To marry free was his greatest wish.

‘To aid you in your search for a fiancée, we will be having a ball in a few weeks time.’

The blue-haired prince tired him utmost not to groan. Balls were his last favourite royal duty to perform, but luckily, all the balls he’d ever attend had been held at Iwatobi palace, so Rei could slink off whenever he’d had enough.

‘All the eligible men and women in the land will be invited. It’ll be so much fun!’ his mother said, getting a bit too excited.

Rei just nodded. There was no use in protesting. The ball would be happening no matter what.

‘Of course,’ his father said, ‘the marriage will be arranged, but we will take into consideration your opinion and preference.’

Rei nodded again. _To marry free._ Why had he even bothered considering the notion in the first place? ‘I understand, father.’

A knock on the door interrupted the meeting and into the receiving room came Uozumi, the king’s advisor. ‘Sorry to interrupt, your Majesties, your Highness, but, my King, the Earl of Hokkaido has just arrived.’

‘Thank you, Uozumi.’ The king stood up and looked at his son. ‘We’ll discuss this more over lunch.’

‘Ah, actually, your Majesty, you have a lunch conference with the Duke of Shizuoka.’

‘Dinner time, then.’

When Uozumi didn’t comment, Rei’s father nodded. ‘Dinner time it is then.’ He kissed his wife on the cheek and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Rei’s mother stood up and moved so she was knelt in front of Rei. ‘He means well, Rei.’

‘Does he? He just wants to marry me off to somebody rich so he can have more land and power.’

His mother sighed and placed her hands on Rei’s knees. ‘He just wants the best for you.’

‘The best for the kingdom, you mean.’

She smiled. ‘He has to think about the people of Iwatobi, too, and what’s best for them, not just you, okay?

‘I know, and I know have a responsibility to them, too, but…’ Rei slouched in his seat. ‘I don’t want to marry someone just to aid Iwatobi’s progression. I want to marry for love.’

His mother’s smile got wider. ‘And I want you to as well. The person we pick for you… you may not fall in love with them straight away, but hopefully you will eventually. Like I did with your father.’

Rei sighed. ‘But what if I never love them? What then?’

The Queen looked down at her lap. ‘Rei… I’ll be honest with you. I hated the idea of marrying your father, because I was also worried that the same would happen. Luckily, it didn’t, but not everyone is so lucky. If it were up to me, then I wouldn’t make you do this. I would let you fall in love and marry them, even if they were a normal civilian with no titles and no money.’

‘Then why won’t you let me?’

She looked up and regarded her son for a moment. He was taller than her now, and smarter, and more handsome than she could ever imagine he would be. She had loved her son from the moment she discovered she was pregnant, and she had vowed then she would do anything for him. ‘I’ll talk to your father, okay? If between now and a contract being drawn up for an arranged marriage, you fall in love with someone, I will get him to seriously consider you marrying them instead.’

‘Really?!’ Rei leapt forwards and hugged his mother. ‘Thank you, mum!’

The queen laughed as she hugged her son back. He hadn’t called her “mum” since he was a child. ‘It’s alright, darling. Now, I’m sure you’ve got lots of reading to be doing. Am I right?’

Rei nodded and pulled out of the hug. ‘Yeah.’

‘Then get to it.’

The prince smiled and headed to the door, but turned around at the last moment. ‘Thank you. I really am grateful.’

She just smiled back, but as soon as Rei left the receiving room, it dropped from her face. Yes, she wanted Rei to marry for love, but she didn’t know how easy it would be to convince her husband to let him.

…

Rei ambled back to his quarters, which were on the other side of the palace, feeling considerably happier when he had left them earlier. As he approached the large oak doors, he saw that Momotarou, one of his personal maids, was stood outside them, talking to his older brother, Seijuro, who was a palace guard stationed outside Rei’s quarters.

‘Momotarou?’ Rei called when he was close enough. ‘What are you doing?’

Both boys looked at Rei. Normally, they would have bowed, but they’d known Rei for so long now. They were good friends and there was no need for the bowing or the titles, unless they were around the King or Queen.

‘Ah, sorry, Rei. I was cleaning, I promise, but when I got to the receiving room…’ A look of disgust came over Momotarou’s face and Seijuro laughed.

‘He’s exaggerating, Rei.’

‘Onii-chan! I’m not, I swear.’

Rei reached for the door handle, but Momotarou placed a hand on the prince’s wrist. ‘Seriously, I wouldn’t go in there.’

Rei tutted and opened the door anyway, and he immediately regretted it. Straight in front of him was Rin, another of his guards, sat on one of the prince’s velvet purple chaise lounges, and on his knee was Aiichiro, another of Rei’s personal maids. And the two men were kissing each other, their hands all over each other; Rin’s hands even under Aiichiro’s skirt, and the two boys were moaning quietly.

After a moment, Rei cleared his throat and Aiichiro pulled away from Rin and looked towards the noise. He gasped when he saw the prince and quickly jumped up from Rin’s lap and bowed. ‘I am so sorry, Rei!’ He started to straighten out his clothes and hair as Rin stood up.

‘Sorry,’ the guard said, smirking. He sorted out his own clothes, but made no move to sort out his hair, as if he wanted the other palace workers to know he’d just been making out in the prince’s quarters with one of the maids.

‘Please never do that again in my quarters or where I can see it.’

‘Of course, Rei,’ Aiichiro said, face bright red now. ‘We’re so sorry.’

The prince just hummed and Momotarou and Seijuro snickered behind him.

‘I really don’t understand your need to be all over each other the moment you’re alone together in a room.’

Rin laughed and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. ‘You’ll understand one day.’

Rei huffed. Yes, he wanted to fall in love with someone, but he could never see himself making out with them. And even if Rei could imagine himself doing that, how would he go about initiating that? He was far too reserved to do anything like that.

He shook his head and turned to the desk he had in the receiving room and took the piece of paper from on top of it, listing all of the books he was planning to finish today. ‘I’m going to the library. Please don’t kiss each other whilst I’m gone.’

‘Ah, Rei?’ Rin said, and the prince turned to him.

‘What is it?’

‘You can’t to go to the palace library. The palace tours start today, remember?’

Rei did remember now he’d been reminded, and he tutted with a roll of his eyes. Why his father thought that letting the general public into the palace just to see how they lived was a good idea, he didn’t know.

He placed the list back down on the desk and started to walk through the receiving room, towards the door that led to his bedroom. ‘Then I’ll go swimming. My pool isn’t open to the public, right?’

‘No, it’s not,’ Aiichiro said and Rei nodded.

‘Good. I’ll see you all later.’ Then he went through the door. He headed straight to his closet and grabbed his jammers. He got changed and headed to the pool. It was in large room with floor to ceiling windows along one wall that looked out onto the palace gardens. Aside from the library, this was Rei’s favourite room. The water always made him feel calm and at ease, and there weren’t many gold adornments in this room to remind him that he was a prince. In here, he could be anyone he wanted to be.

He dove into the pool and swam a couple of lengths in his favourite style; butterfly, but he stopped after a few laps and simply floated on his back, staring at the painted ceiling. The swirls of blue gave way to grey and green and purple and angels flew through the pigments, golden curls resting atop their heads. Rei closed his eyes and smiled. His mother had said he could marry anyone he wanted, and suddenly, the prince was thinking that rich blond curls would look beautiful on his beloved, whoever they may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	7. Kisumi the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa sets off to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for the user called PinkCinnamonRoll!
> 
> : Hi! I am receiving your comments via email, but it's not letting my reply to them as they're not showing up on A03 :'( but I love them and they always make me happy! :*

Two days later, and Nagisa was thrumming with excitement. He tried his best not to let it show when he was in front of his stepfamily, but he couldn’t contain it when he was in the attic with his brothers.

On the morning of the third day, Nagisa really couldn’t hold it in. He jumped up and down, giggled, then fell back onto his bed. Haruka and Sousuke climbed up to sit with him and each perched on his shoulders.

‘I’m so excited!’ he whispered, keeping his voice down so Miho wouldn’t hear. ‘I hope I see Ai again. Do you think I’ll meet the prince?’ He giggled again, took Haruka and Sousuke off his shoulders, then bounded over to the bookcase. He brought out his blue, white, and gold music box and opened it, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face. The lullaby his mother used to sing to him, together with the dancing Nagisa and Prince Ryuugazaki figurines; it never failed to make Nagisa happy.

‘Goose!’ Miho shrieked up the stairs and Nagisa closed the music box, hid it behind the bookcase, then ran downstairs.

Miho, Gou, and Chigusa were stood at the bottom of the stairs, all three ready to leave, and all three were tapping a foot impatiently.

‘We don’t have all day, Goose,’ Chigusa said, and Nagisa curtsied in apology.

‘I’m sorry, madam, my ladies.’ He curtsied again and hurried out of the chateau, towards where the carriage was waiting. Nagisa opened the door and Gou and Chigusa climbed in. Miho came last, but before she put her healed foot on the carriage step, she turned to Nagisa with a glare.

‘I want the whole house cleaning from top to bottom, and if I find even a single speck of dust, there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear?’

‘Yes, madam.’

‘We will be home this evening, but there will be no need to prepare any food. We’ll eat in Samezuka. Do you understand, Goose? Or do I need to repeat myself?

‘No, I understand perfectly, madam.’

‘Good.’ Then she climbed into the carriage.

Nagisa shut the door behind her and the carriage rode off. He watched it as it went, but as soon as it disappeared from his field of vision, Nagisa ran back into the chateau and cleaned like crazy. On rare days off like these, he would clean everything as fast as he could, then either retreat to the attic to spend time with Haruka and Sousuke, go for a walk in the nearby fields, or make some brooches for Sasabe. But not today.

He finished at two in the afternoon, barely stopping for a breath to eat at midday, but as soon as he was done, he sprinted into the attic and swapped his brown dress for his blue one. It had been washed and pressed to perfection, and Nagisa knew he looked pretty in it. As he washed his face and hands and combed his hair, he told himself that he was going to the palace to find Aiichiro and hopefully save himself from Miho, but there was a part of Nagisa, a larger part, that was telling himself just to simply enjoy it, to look around the palace with awe and wonder, since this would be the closest thing he would get to a birthday present this year.

Nagisa smiled to himself, bid Haruka and Sousuke goodbye, then ran down the stairs.

In the hallway sat Kisumi, Miho’s pink cat, and Nagisa averted his gaze away from the feline. There was something about that cat that didn’t seem right. It was always watching Nagisa, as if it were waiting for him to do something wrong. Nagisa shook his head and shrugged it off. Kisumi was a cat. He was just being stupid.

He shut the chateau’s front door behind him, then set off down the country lane in the direction of the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	8. The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long! I was away on holiday for a few days this week so I had to write this in a notepad before typing it up today, but idk if my other stories will get updated this week :/  
> Enjoy!

By the time Nagisa had made it to the palace gates, he was out of breath, but it was worth it: he’d made it on time. He tagged onto the end of the queue for the final tour, and after five minutes, Nagisa was permitted to step through the gates.

The thin soles of his shoes meant he could feel every single paving stone beneath his feet, but Nagisa didn’t even notice. He was staring at the palace in complete and utter awe. It was a long, four storey high, white stone building with pillars and golden gilding everywhere, giving it the appearance of a grand palladium. The blue flag of Iwatobi hung on a pole in the centre of the roof, and directly beneath it, set into stone and surrounded by beryllonite birds, was a clock. Nagisa had never been close enough to hear it chime. He got excited at the mere thought of it and he covered his mouth with one of his hands to stop his giggle from escaping.

He moved forwards, following the other people on the tour, and smiled when he saw the palace fountain, just a few metres in front of the palace itself. It was much grander than the one in the centre of Iwatobi, which only had a statue of the current King and Queen. This fountain had four statues surrounding it at the base, each figure from the four previous royal families. And on top of the fountain, emblazoned in gold, was a male peacock.

Nagisa tore his eyes away from the fountain and back to the palace, just in time to see the central oak doors open. Out stepped a woman, decked in a blue and gold coloured uniform, and she descended the tier of steps in front of the palace until she reached the crowd gathered at the bottom.

‘Welcome to Iwatobi Palace. I will be your tour guide this afternoon. We will not be seeing all of the rooms in the palace, as the King, Queen, and Prince have asked for their private quarters to be kept off the tour. As we move through each room, I will tell you about its history, but if you have any questions, please let me know. Please don’t wander off, but if you do get lost, just ask a palace guard or maid for assistance. Now, if you please, follow me.’

She went back up the steps and the crowd, including Nagisa, followed. They stepped into the entrance hall and the sheer decadence of the décor was beyond anything Nagisa could ever imagine. Each of the walls were painted in varying hues of purple, and surrounding them were gold ornaments that almost seemed to flow from the plasterwork. Polished tableaus were dotted everywhere, and posted at every entrance were two guards, all of whom were stood to the attention. And hung from the centre of the ceiling was a magnificent chandelier. It hadn’t been lit yet, but the chains of seemingly endless diamonds that hung off it caught the dying sunlight from the large windows, casting iridescent rainbows onto the marble floor.

In the back of his head, Nagisa could hear what the tour guide was saying, but he was far from interested. He let his feet follow the tour, and when he registered that they were going down into the bowels of the palace, which held the servant’s quarters, the blond boy’s mind seemed to smack back into reality and he skipped down the stone steps. The kitchens and servants’ quarters, whilst bustling with activity, were nowhere near as impressive as upstairs, but Nagisa appreciated its quiet beauty. It wasn’t run down or shabby: it was nice to know the King and Queen took care of their employees, as well as Aiichiro. At the thought of his best friend, Nagisa perked up. He didn’t know what job Aiichiro had, or if he even still worked at the palace, but if he was still here, then this would be where he would be.

Nagisa peered around into every nook and cranny, but he didn’t see anyone with grey hair. With a sigh, Nagisa followed the tour back upstairs. He still had a chance. Aiichiro, or even his parents, may have been working upstairs. He could still hopefully find one of the Nitori’s and ask for help.

Instead of listening to what the tour guide was saying, he trailed along blindly, but with every room they passed through, Nagisa’s heart sunk. There was no sign of a Nitori anywhere in this palace.

He sighed, but as they went into the next room, his sigh turned into a gasp of surprise. They had stepped into the palace library and it was the most magnificent thing Nagisa had ever seen in his whole life. There were so many books! The shelves they were on lined the walls from the floor to the ceiling, and even then, there wasn’t enough space for all of the books. More bookcases were in the middle of the room, and each one had a ladder on wheels attached to it so the higher shelves could be reached. The golden lettering on each of the spines shone in the candlelight, and in the centre of the library was a seating area. There were six lilac velvet chairs, which surrounded a table that was laden with books, as well as several sheets of parchment, a quill, and some ink.

The tour guide cleared her throat and Nagisa managed to tear his eyes away from all of the books to look at her.

‘The palace library is where Prince Ryuugazaki spends most of his time. He wasn’t very happy when we told him that we needed it for the tour.’

The crowd laughed but Nagisa ignored them in favour of getting lost in looking at the books. He was fascinated by the ladders attached to the top of the bookcases. The library at the chateau was nowhere near big enough to constitute the need for them, and he followed his feet towards the ladder. He gave it a push and it slid along the bookcase. Nagisa couldn’t help but giggle. This was his dream library.

He turned around, about to head back to the tour, but his eyes widened in panic when he saw that they had disappeared. He hurried down the aisle, but they weren’t there either. Nagisa looked around frantically, but he couldn’t see them, nor could he find the door so he could ask a palace guard for help. He was completely lost inside a maze of books.

…

Rei was sat on the chaise longue in his bedroom, rereading a book that he had lost interest in half an hour ago. When would he get his beloved library back? He put the book down, but before he could leave his room to go and find a servant to grumble to about it, Momo burst into the room.

‘Rei! The final tour just left the library!’

‘Thank goodness for that.’ Rei got up and walked as quickly as it was deemed decent for him to do so through the palace until he got to the library.

As he pushed open the door, he sighed as he breathed in the smell of books. It had only been three days, and yes, Rei _did_ have books in his room, but the one bookcase he had in there could never compare to this marvellous room.

He strolled forwards into the quiet library and arrived at his study desk. Fortunately, the things he’d left there had been untouched by the townsfolk, so Rei’s research list was exactly where he’d left it. He picked it up and consulted the first item:

_Proper Ball Etiquette._

It had been a while since he’d been to a ball, and even though he didn’t enjoy them, it wouldn’t hurt to brush up on his knowledge. He put the list back down and strolled through the quiet library until he got to the _P_ row. He turned into the aisle and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Stood halfway down the aisle with their back to Rei was a girl. She had short blond hair and was wearing a blue dress. She had obviously been on the tour and got lost in the library.

Rei cleared his throat. ‘Can I help you?’

The girl turned around and Rei’s breath caught in his throat. The girl was actually a boy, and he was the most beautiful person Rei had ever laid eyes on. He was small, though he could only have been a few years younger than Rei. His dress had clearly been altered, but the changes were seamless, and they fit well with the gorgeous design of the rest of the dress. But the boy’s face… god, his face. Bouncing blond curls, wide magenta eyes, a small nose, pronounced cheekbones, and a gorgeous set of plump lips. Rei could feel his heart thumping against his ribs and without knowing it, his hand went upwards and held itself to his chest. He’d never felt like this before.

Nagisa was much the same. When he’d heard that voice behind him, he’d been so scared that it was a guard who’d come to tell him off and throw him in the dungeons. Did the palace even have dungeons? But he’d been so relieved to see that it wasn’t a guard who was addressing him. Rather, it was the heir to the throne. The _very handsome_ heir to the throne. Nagisa hadn’t seen a recent portrait of the prince, but after long nights spent watching the mini figurines in his music box dance together, he would recognise that blue hair and those violet eyes anywhere. The prince was tall, and broad, and Nagisa could see his muscles beneath his embroidered jacket. Nagisa’s throat and mouth went dry and he looked down at the floor so the prince wouldn’t be able to see him blushing. He was so handsome and Nagisa’s heart was beating too quickly. He felt like he was going to faint.

Once Rei had gotten used to the new speed of his heart, he cleared his throat. ‘Did you get lost on the tour?’

With his head still bowed, Nagisa nodded as he felt his face warm up even more. The prince’s voice was deep, and although it had a clipped and serious tone, Nagisa was certain he could listen to him speak all day long. ‘Yes. I got distracted looking at all of the books. I’m so sorry, your Highness,’ he said, then curtsied.

Rei shook his head. He would not have this beautiful boy bow and scrape to him. ‘Please, just call me Rei.’

Nagisa glanced up through his eyelashes. ‘Rei-sama?’

‘Just Rei.’

The blond looked up properly now and grinned. ‘Rei-chan.’

Rei rolled his eyes. ‘I prefer Rei, but if you must insist upon calling me that, then you may.’

Nagisa giggled and Rei couldn’t help but smile. It was the most gorgeous sound he’d ever heard. ‘What’s your name?’ he asked. He _had_ to see this boy again.

Nagisa’s laugh fizzled out. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t tell the prince his name. He might mention it to a servant, and then the information would trickle down into the town, and, eventually, to Miho. ‘I want to tell you, but I don’t think I should. I’m not really supposed to be here.’

Rei frowned and took a step towards the boy. ‘I won’t tell anyone.’

Nagisa shook his head. ‘I think it’s for the best that I don’t.’

‘Then at least tell me how old you are.’

‘I’ll be sixteen in a few months.’

Rei couldn’t help but smile as the boy spoke. Sixteen in Iwatobi was the legal age of marriage. If Rei could convince his mother and father to wait a few months, then- Rei bit his lip: he was getting ahead of himself. He needed to get to know the boy first. ‘So, you got distracted by the books? Do you like to read?’

Nagisa nodded, his bubbly and perky personality returning. ‘I love to read! But I can’t remember the last time I sat down and gave a book my full attention.’

‘Are you busy with school work?’

‘Yeah, something like that…’

The prince smiled. This boy was beautiful, loved to read, and didn’t treat him any differently just because he was the prince. He was simply enchanting. ‘Come with me.’

Nagisa’s eyes widened in surprise, but still, he followed the prince to the _S_ aisle, and from the bottom shelf, he pulled out a book. It wasn’t a hardback embossed with gold like the rest of the novels in the library were, but it was a well-thumbed book that had a broken spine and dog-eared edges. It had obviously been loved.

‘Do you like to swim?’

Nagisa nodded and the prince handed him the book, which he could now see was titled _Swimming Techniques._

‘It’s an instruction manual rather than a story, but I find it quite fascinating, and it’s split into small sections, so it’s easy to pick it up whenever you like. You can borrow it, if you like.’

Nagisa clasped the book to his chest. ‘Are you sure? But how will I return it?’

‘You’ll find a way, I’m sure,’ Rei said. He didn’t know how the boy would do it, but it might have been his only way to see him again

‘Thank you so much, Rei-chan! I wish I could give you something in return, but I-’

Rei held up his hand. ‘It’s quite alright. Getting to spend time with someone as lovely as you was more than enough.’

Nagisa blushed once more, but his bashfulness was cut short when he heard the high-pitched chimes of the palace clock. It was getting late and Miho would be back soon. ‘I liked spending time with you, too, but I really must be going. Could you please ask a guard to show me out?’

The prince didn’t want this beautiful boy to go, but he wouldn’t ever make him do something he didn’t wish to. ‘I’ll show you out myself.’

Nagisa smiled and skipped alongside the prince’s long strides as they made their way through the palace, chatting amicably, neither of them noticing the way the palace guards were staring at them.

When they made it back to the grand entrance hall, their paces slowed, neither boy wanting to part ways from the other.

‘So, I err…. Hope you enjoy the book.’

‘I’m sure I will. And I’ll get it back to you as soon as possible.’

‘Take as long as you need.’ Rei shuffled his feet. He wanted to hug the boy and find out what it would it be like to have his body pressed against his own. But there were six many guards in the room, and it would be so awkward.

‘I’ll see you soon, Rei-chan. And thanks again for the book.’

‘It’s not a problem. And until next time.’

Nagisa smiled and left the palace, and Rei stood where he was for a few moments, staring at the spot the wonderful boy had just occupied. Part of him wanted to run after the boy and ask him to stay for dinner, but he didn’t want to rush this. Whatever _this_ was.

He chuckled to himself, then ambled back to the library with a smile on his face.

…

Nagisa jogged down the road with a bright smile on his face. He’d dreamed about meeting the prince a million times, and he had hoped to god that he wouldn't be arrogant or rude. And he wasn’t. He was charming and clever and so gorgeous. He giggled to himself and carried on running, making sure that the prince’s book was secure in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	9. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa can't stop thinking about each other.

As Nagisa got back to the chateau, he heard the rattle of a carriage close by. He peered around the conifers, and sure enough, he could see Miho’s black carriage in the distance. Nagisa gasped and ran inside. He had spent far too long at the palace talking to the prince. He smiled at the thought of Rei. The prince was serious, but sweet and kind in his own way. He could feel his heart beating and- Nagisa shook his head. He didn’t have time to think about the prince right now. He was still holding the book that Rei had given him, and he had to hide it. If Miho caught him with a book, who knew what she would do to him.

There was no time to go up to the attic, hide it then be back down in time to greet his stepfamily. He would have to hide it downstairs. He darted into the first room on his left: the drawing room. It was a large room filled with leather furniture that gave Nagisa a headache if he stayed in there for too long. He looked at the settees, then at the table, but they were all too obvious hiding places. He needed somewhere different.

He turned his attention to the fireplace. Nagisa hadn’t lit it this morning, since they weren’t receiving any guests today. He rushed over to it and hid the book behind one of the grates. It wouldn’t get burnt or full of ash there, and would stay cool and undamaged, and no one would find it, either.

He stood back up to his full height with a smile and hands on his hips just as Kisumi strolled haughtily into the room. His lilac eyes roved over Nagisa and… wait… did Kisumi just narrow his eyes at Nagisa? Could cats do that?

Kisumi licked his lips, then sauntered back out of the room, his claws clacking on the carpet stopper, and Nagisa felt relief flood through him. He felt like if he hadn’t hidden the book in time and Kisumi had seen him with it, then he would be in serious trouble. But Kisumi was just a cat. Nagisa was being silly.

The front door banged open and Nagisa’s whole body tensed. They were back.

‘Goose!’ Miho shrieked and Nagisa went out into the hall where his stepfamily was stood.

‘We expect you to be here to take our coats from us immediately. We should not have to wait.’

Nagisa curtsied in apology. ‘Sorry, Madam.’ He took the coats and bags from Miho and Chigusa, but by the time he got to Gou, she had thrown hers on the floor and was staring expectantly at Nagisa, waiting for him to pick up after her. He did, and the redhead smirked.

‘How was your trip?’ Nagisa asked, smiling at the three women.

Miho scoffed. ‘We needn’t tell paupers like you. Come along, girls. Oh, and we require tea and scones in the parlour.’

Nagisa curtsied once more. ‘Of course, Madam.’

The three women went upstairs to change, and as soon as they left, Nagisa put the coats and bags away in the cloakroom, then made his way to the kitchen.

He filled the kettle and set it to boil on the stove, then arranged three cups and saucers on a tray, along with three plates, three scones, a knife, and some butter. Once it was ready, Nagisa sat on a stool in the corner of the room, waiting for the kettle to boil. But after a moment, he had forgotten about his chore and was now staring out of the window above the sink, his mind completely on Rei. His heartbeat sped up again and Nagisa giggled, liking the feeling of butterflies in his tummy. He bit his lip. Did it always feel like this when you fell for someone?

He smiled and thought back to their time together in the library. He would love to meet with Rei again, but he had no idea how it would be possible. Had perhaps the prince given him the book so they _could_ see each other again? Nagisa mulled it over in his head. Rei had called him lovely, and had also seemed reluctant to part ways with him. And he had stuttered. Well, that might have been something Rei just did, but were princes allowed to stutter? Surely not.

The kettle whistled and Nagisa got up with a sigh. He wasn’t sure. But what he was certain about was that he liked the prince. A lot. And he couldn’t wait until he had the chance to tell Sousuke and Haruka all about him and the palace.

…

When Rei returned to his quarters that evening, he was greeted by Rin, Aiichiro, Seijuro, and Momotarou, who were all stood in his receiving room, the four of them smirking at him.

‘Evening, your Highness,’ Rin said.

Rei narrowed his eyes at him. ‘Good evening. Why do you all look like you’re about to play a prank on me?’

Seijuro snickered. ‘No, we’re not.’

‘We’re just wondering why you were zoning in and out during dinner with your mother,’ Aiichiro said with a twinkle in his light blue eyes.

‘You always pay close attention to her. So what had you daydreaming?’ Momotarou asked.

Rin stepped forwards, index finger poised on his chin. ‘Could it be because of a boy?’

‘A blond boy.’

‘A cute blond boy.’

‘Who invaded your library.’

Rei averted his eyes. How did they find out so quickly?! Everyone in the palace was bound to know about it now.

‘Aw, look! He’s blushing!’ Rin said, chuckling. ‘I didn’t know you possessed the ability to blush, Rei.’

‘But you were blushing a hell of a lot more than that when you escorted him out of the palace.’

Rei looked up at Seijuro. ‘How do you know all of this?’

‘Just as you were leaving the library, Rin and I arrived. We had a shift change. But when we saw you leaving the library with someone that wasn’t a palace worker, we decided to follow you, just in case they were dangerous. They weren’t. But we witnessed some very cute interactions between the two of you.’

Rei’s blush darkened despite how much he tried to will it away.

‘And,’ Aiichiro said, ‘although I wasn’t there, all of the palace guards said that you took the boy all the way around the palace just so you could show him where the front door was.’

Rei huffed. He had taken the boy the long way around on purpose, just so they could spend more time together. He didn’t know when he would get to see him again. If ever. ‘Do my parents know about this?’

‘No,’ Momotarou said. ‘Just the servant, guards, and cooks.’

‘What about my father’s advisor, Uozumi? Does he know?’

Seijuro shook his head. ‘Don’t think so.’

‘He can’t know. If he tells my father, then…’ Rei sighed. He didn’t know what would happen exactly, but it Uozumi found out, then his father would find out, and that wouldn’t be a good thing. ‘Just don’t let it happen, alright?’

‘Whatever,’ Rin said. ‘But it was pretty cute to watch the two of you talk. You were umming and ahhing and everything. You never act like this, Rei. You must have fallen really hard for him.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Rin,’ Rei snapped back. ‘I’ve only met the boy once. I don’t even know his name. To say that I’ve already formed feelings for him is a completely illogical conclusion.’ But Rei knew that Rin was right.

‘You don’t know his name?’ Aiichiro asked, his smirk now gone.

Rei shook his head. ‘No. He wouldn’t tell me. He didn’t want to get into trouble. I think there may be issues with his family, but I didn’t want to pry too much, so I’m not sure. But he’s fifteen. He told me that.’

Aiichiro smiled. ‘Do you think you’ll see him again?’

Rei shrugged. He wanted to. He _really_ wanted to. The bubbly boy was so wonderful and gorgeous and Rei wanted to know more about him, but if they ever did get the chance to meet again, then what would Rei say to him? How was he supposed to act? He’d never read any romance novels, he’d never been in a relationship before, and he certainly didn’t want to ask his meddlesome guards and servants for their suggestions. The prince twisted his lips. He supposed he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

‘I’m going to bed. I’ll see you all in the morning.’

The four men nodded and as they approached the door of his chambers, Seijuro turned around. ‘Oh, Rei, we’re going hunting with the royal guard tomorrow. You remember, right?’

Rei nodded even though he had only just recalled it. He wasn’t a big fan of hunting, but he enjoyed riding his horse. ‘Of course. Good night.’

The four men left and Rei went into his bedroom. He changed into his favourite purple and black butterfly pyjamas then got beneath the sheets of his four-poster bed. He usually slept in the middle, but tonight, he rolled over to one side and imagined that there was another person sharing his bed. He imagined that it was the boy from the library. He would look so cute wearing one of Rei’s sleep shirts. It would slip off his small frame as he slept, and his curly hair would be even more out of control spread out on the pillow. Maybe he’d fall asleep reading a book. Did he wear glasses to read? He’d look cute with them on. Maybe he’d be cheeky – which he most certainly was – and steal Rei’s glasses. Now, that would be an adorable sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	10. That Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei goes hunting, but he can't stop thinking about that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short! But it needed to be in ready for next chapter :)

Rei stared straight ahead, trying to keep a scowl off his face and a glare out of his eyes. He hated hunting. Well, he didn’t hate it all that much, but he’d rather not be out killing rabbits today when he had much better things to be doing. For instance, looking for that beautiful, gorgeous, _heavenly_ blond boy that had already stolen Rei’s heart.

‘Rei?’

The prince looked up and saw Rin stood in front of him. ‘Sorry, did you say something?’

‘I said, you need to get on your horse.’

Rei nodded and got into Copernicus, his mink coloured steed with a dark pebble pattern scattered across his neck, and his almost-white mane swayed in the light morning breeze. He grabbed the reins and rode towards the front of the group so he was next to Seijuro.

‘Here,’ the orange-haired boy handed him a rifle, and Rei accepted it with a grumble. Why hadn’t he just gone after the boy yesterday once he had left the palace? That would have made this pining easier.

‘You know,’ the guard said, ‘I’m sure that boy won’t be going anywhere this morning. You can do some research on him after lunch.’

Rei just nodded, not really wanting to discuss it any further, but then the hunting horn sounded, and the pack of ten was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	11. Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miho questions Nagisa as to where he was yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
>  THERE IS A LOT OF PHYSICAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER!

‘And… oh, god, he was just so perfect!’ Nagisa said, gushing about the prince to Haruka and Sousuke. He smiled and rolled over on the floor, thinking about the hour or so he’d spent with the prince. And he’d asked Nagisa to call him by his first name! Rei was so wonderful.

Haruka and Sousuke scurried over to him sat by his ear, both mice squealing in happiness for their younger brother.

‘I really want to see him again, but I don’t know how it’ll be possible. Can I just go to the palace and give the book back? Would Rei come out and see me?’ Nagisa sighed and got up from the floor. ‘I’ll think about it more later. Please stay up here, Haru-chan, Sou-chan.’

The two mice nodded and Nagisa bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Breakfast was over and all of the animals had been fed. He needed to make a new loaf of bread for the week ahead, as well as soda bread for lunch, along with some fresh soup for his step-family. He got the ingredients out for the soda bread, but before he could even get the mixing bowl out of the cupboard, Miho came into the kitchen.

Nagisa’s magenta eyes widened. He wasn’t even aware that Miho knew where the kitchen was. He abandoned his baking and curtsied. ‘Hello, Madam. How may I help you?’

She sucked in her cheeks, making it look like she was chewing a sweet. ‘What did you do yesterday?’

‘I cleaned, Madam.’

‘And after that?’

Nagisa furrowed his brow: what exactly was she getting at? No one had been around when Nagisa left or returned to the chateau, and out of all of the people he’d seen on the tour, as well as members of place staff, none of them knew Nagisa. So how had Miho found out? ‘I-’

She glared at her stepson and stepped towards him, her heeled boot clicking on the terracotta tiles. ‘Do not even bother lying to me, you slimy little goose. Yesterday afternoon, you went to the palace, even though I strictly forbade you from going.’

‘Madam-’ Nagisa said, but before he could get out one word to start defending himself, Miho slapped him across the face with the back of her hand.

Nagisa hissed in pain, already able to feel his cheek stinging. He reached up to soothe the burning, but Miho snatched up his wrist before he could and she squeezed the delicate ligament in her fist and forced Nagisa to look at her. Her brown eyes were seething and Nagisa didn’t know what was going to happen next.

‘You went. I know you did. Don’t bother denying it.’

The blond boy glanced down at the floor. He could feel tears pricking in his eyes, but he wouldn’t cry, not in front of Miho. He hadn’t cried since his father’s funeral all those years ago. He refused to _cry._

Miho’s eyes narrowed even further. She’d done so much to break this boy since her arrival, but he never once complained or cried about it. Why was he being so insolent?! She slapped him again, this time, the other cheek, but there was barely a reaction from him apart from another fizz of pain that passed through his lips. His plump lips. Miho bared her teeth. Her stepson had always been so beautiful, with his full lips, bright magenta eyes, and blond curls. He was much more beautiful than her or her daughters, and that was part of the reason why Miho despised him so. She thought if she locked him away and made him her servant, then the boy’s natural beauty would fade beneath the fire cinders and dirt, taking his happy-go-lucky nature with it, but that had never happened. The boy had just become even more radiant through his adversity, and that only made Miho hate him even more. ‘Why won’t you cry?!’ she shouted, and Nagisa flinched, but didn’t make a move to take his wrist out of her grip and move away from her.

‘I’m sorry, Madam,’ he whispered.

‘You fucking will be.’ She tightened the hold she had on Nagisa’s wrist and brought it up higher, slapping the boy all over his face with his own hand. The hits were feeble, not causing much harm, and with a cry, she let go of him, kicked his thigh, which sent the boy hurtling into one of the kitchen counters.

Nagisa shouted out as the small of his back connected with the worktop and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Miho strolled over to Nagisa, a smirk on her face. She knelt down in front of him and jerked his chin up so she could look at the crying face of her stepson, but her smirk vanished when she saw that no tears had fallen down his face. She let go of his chin and stood back up. ‘Cry dammit!’

The blond boy shook his head, and even though he wasn’t even looking at Miho, that only served to rile her up more. She swung her leg back then forwards and the sharp point of her boot connected with Nagisa’s shin. The boy cried out and Miho did it again and again and again until her stepson was led on the floor and letting her kick him in the ribs.

When his loud cries had resorted to whimpers, Miho smirked and knelt down once more. The boy’s face was looking away from her, but she didn’t care if he wasn't crying now. She knew she had hurt him. ‘Do not disobey me _ever again._ Am I clear?’

The boy nodded and Miho stood up. ‘Good.’ She sighed happily, then left the kitchen.

Nagisa stayed on the floor until he heard the door click close, and as soon as he could no longer hear Miho’s footsteps out in the hallway, he began gasping for breath. He tried to sit up, but his arms and legs gave out from underneath him. He was in so much pain. He was certain his legs and chest would start bruising soon, if not already be bleeding. His face stung, too, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it also became bruised.

He lay there for a few more minutes, eyes closed and holding back his tears, and then he finally forced himself to sit up. He leant against the cupboard behind him and slowly lifted up the skirt of his dress and inspected his legs. They were red in places, but nothing was bleeding and nothing seemed to be broken. His chest was probably in the same state. But just because Miho hadn’t killed him didn’t make what she had down to him any better. He had to go.

She’d physically hurt him before, but those had only been light slaps or punches. It had never been like this. He wasn’t safe here.

Slowly, on shaky legs, Nagisa made his way outside and limped towards the stable. The two horses were in there, and Nagisa made his way to the first one. Caramel in colour and with a chocolate coloured mane and tail, Nagisa grabbed the nearest bucket, turned it upside down, and climbed on top of it, then mounted the horse. It had no saddle or reins on it, but Nagisa didn’t care. He wound his small hands into the horse’s mane and kicked its tummy, and the horse set off, out of the stable and into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	12. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa meet again.

Forget Haruka and Sousuke. Forget all of the money. Nagisa just had to go. He felt breathless. Miho had kicked all of the air out of his lungs, and as he cantered through the woods, he was finding it hard to breathe. He swallowed in the wind as he flew through the trees on his caramel-coloured horse. He gasped and gulped it all in. Nagisa knew he should slow down, but instead, he burrowed his fingers further into his horse’s mane and held on tight, keeping his magenta eyes wide to stop his tears from falling.

…

Rei watched with narrowed eyes as Seijuro prepared to take the next shot. There was a deer a few metres away, and they had gotten very close to it now.

‘You sure you don’t want the kill, Rei?’ the guard asked.

The prince rolled his eyes. ‘I’m sure. You take it.’ Rei wasn’t the best at hunting. He’d tried to shoot a rabbit earlier, but he had missed completely; partly because of his awful aim, partly because he couldn’t get his mind off that boy who was in the palace yesterday.

‘Alright then.’ Seijuro adjusted his position on his horse and brought up the rifle, the butt against his shoulder.

Rei looked ahead at the deer. It was a shame for such a beautiful creature to die. All of a sudden, the deer bolted and Seijuro lowered his rifle.

‘Did anyone hear anything?’

The prince was about to shake his head, but then he heard a light thumping, and a moment later, through the trees in front of them, came a cantering horse and its rider.

Seijuro and the other guards started shouting to them, telling them how dangerous it was to be out here when they were hunting, but Rei kept quiet, his eyes fixed on the rider of the horse. It was a blond boy wearing a blue dress, and Rei would recognise him anywhere.

He kicked Copernicus’ belly and he set off, going after the boy. He never thought he’d see him so soon after yesterday, and whilst he was delighted, he was slightly worried. Why was he riding so fast? There were no saddle or reins on the horse. Rei wasn’t even sure the boy was wearing any shoes. Was he running away from something? Or someone perhaps?

Rei sped up to a canter and eventually caught up to the boy by a stream. The boy’s caramel horse had slowed down considerably since it was probably tired by now, and Rei managed to reach out and grab the horse’s neck, bringing it to a stop completely. ‘What on earth do you think you’re doing?! We were hunting. You could have been injured,’ Rei said, trying his best not to get annoyed. The boy could have been seriously hurt if Seijuro had fired, and Rei wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself if that had happened.

Nagisa looked up and gasped when he saw the prince he’d be daydreaming about for the past day. He felt breathless once again, but for a different reason now. ‘I’m sorry…’ he averted his eyes, but Rei placed a hand on his cheek, bringing Nagisa back to look at him.

‘What-’ Rei started, but his breath got caught in his throat. Once again, the boy’s beauty astounded him, but in the palace library, there had been no tears in his eyes. Rei just wanted to wrap him in his arms and carry him back to the library and never let him leave. ‘Who’s upset you?’

Nagisa wanted to move away from Rei’s touch and keep riding his horse, but instead, he leant into the touch and sighed, letting his shoulders relax. His heart was beating erratically in his chest and he smiled. He never knew falling in love could feel so good. ‘It doesn’t matter. I’m fine.’

Rei shook his head and ran his thumb over the boy’s cheek boy. ‘It does matter. I can see that you’re not fine. You’re far from it. Has somebody hurt you?’ As he said it, Rei felt himself become angry at the thought of someone hurting this perfect boy, but he stayed calm on the surface, keeping a straight face.

The blond boy nodded and Rei removed his hand before dismounting his horse. ‘Come on. Let’s walk. Your horse needs to rest.’

Nagisa nodded and dismounted, too, but winced when his feet hit the ground. In his hurry to leave, he had forgotten to put on shoes, and now sticks were digging into the soles of his feet.

‘Your shoes…’

‘I forgot them. But it’s okay. I can still walk. It doesn’t hurt that much.’

Rei hummed, then a second later, he scooped Nagisa up into his arms. The boy squealed but allowed himself to be carried through to a clearing. The prince placed him down on a fallen tree trunk, then stood back.

Nagisa narrowed his eyes. ‘Are you not sitting down, too?’

‘I don’t want my clothes to get dirty.’

The blond smirked. ‘I’m sure you have a royal clothes cleaner who can sort it out for you.’

Rei rolled his eyes but sat down on the log anyway and Nagisa giggled. ‘I knew you could do it!’

The prince couldn’t help but smile. ‘I prefer you like this. Giggling and smiling. I’d hate to see you so upset again. It breaks my heart to see you with tears in your eyes.’

Nagisa’s giggle fizzled out at Rei’s words. He felt his chest getting tighter and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the prince, or to touch him at the very least. Instead, with blushing cheeks, Nagisa looked away. ‘It’s only because you’re here. You make me happy.’

‘I’m glad.’ Rei shuffled up closer to him and noticed a patch of buttercups on the ground. He picked the biggest one and placed it in the boy’s hair, just behind his ear. ‘There. You’re even more beautiful than you were before.’

Nagisa turned back to the prince, still blushing and with a shy smile on his face. ‘You compliment me too much.’

Rei leant in closer. ‘I don’t think I do it enough.’ His violet eyes darted down to look at the boy’s lips. So plump and pretty. Rei had never kissed anyone before. He’d never even been interested in doing it. But now he was. He definitely was.

‘Your Highness!’

Rei pulled back with a groan and looked behind him, where Rin and Seijuro had appeared. ‘I’m a little busy right now.’

‘Err… sorry…’ They both backed off, and once they had disappeared from view, Rei turned back around.

‘Sorry about that. It’s hard to be alone when you’re a prince.’

Nagisa just shrugged with a smile on his face. ‘It’s fine. It must be nice to be surrounded by so many people all the time.’

‘I guess, but I like being alone. I enjoy my own company. And your company.’ Rei reached down and took Nagisa’s hand in his and both boys could feel their own hearts beating rapidly from the contact.

‘I enjoy yours, too.’

‘If you enjoy it that much, will you tell me your name? Please?’

Nagisa looked away again. He wanted to, so that way Rei would be able to find him, but now that Miho knew he had gone to the palace, it was too risky to tell him. ‘I’m sorry, but I can’t.’

Rei sighed. ‘It’s alright. Please don’t feel pressured into telling me. But at least tell me who hurt you.’

The blond boy bit his lip, then shook his head. ‘I’m sorry, Rei-chan.’

The prince squeezed Nagisa’s hand. ‘Were you running away from them?’

Nagisa nodded.

‘Are you going to go back?’

He nodded again.

‘Will you be safe there?’

Nagisa licked up lips. He didn’t know. Miho wouldn’t hurt him without an excuse, and so as long as he never disobeyed her again, everything would be fine. ‘Yes. I’ll be fine.’

Rei got up and knelt down in front of Nagisa so the two boys were looking at each other once more. ‘Can you promise me you’ll be safe there? If you can’t, then you’re coming back to the palace with me right now.’

Nagisa looked Rei in the eye. He knew he should tell the prince everything. The man was offering him a place to live, a place where he would be safe. But he couldn’t do it. Even though his every intention during the palace tour was to find Aiichiro so he could get help, Nagisa hadn’t dwelled on it as he strolled around with the prince. And even now, he couldn’t tell the prince what was going on at home. He didn’t want to ruin this beautiful man’s perfect world with tales of family tragedy and abuse. ‘I promise I’ll be safe, Rei-chan.’ The blond boy smiled for good measure and after a moment, Rei hummed.

‘Alright. Are you ready to go back? Or do you want stay here longer?’ he asked, hoping that this boy would ask to stay longer. Rei would give anything to spend ten more minutes with this enchanting boy. Or five minutes. Rei would sacrifice a lot for even two minutes more.

Nagisa wanted to stay, but he couldn’t. He was behind on his housework by an hour, and it would take longer than that to get back to the chateau since he’d exhausted his horse. ‘I have to go, sorry.’

‘It’s okay,’ Rei said with a forced smile. He stood up and picked Nagisa up once more and carried the lithe boy back to his horse, who had been sipping water from the stream with Copernicus. The prince placed the blond boy back astride his horse, watching with fascination as his nimble feet and fingers found purchase on the animal’s body. Everything this boy did was cute. ‘I’ll see you soon.’

‘Definitely. Thank you, Rei-chan, for taking care of me.’

Rei smiled again, this one real, not forced. ‘It’s no problem. At all. Seriously. I’d do anything for you.’

Nagisa blushed, gave Rei one last smile, and then he was off, riding back the way he came.

The prince watched him go and seriously considered getting on his own horse and following the boy, but that would have been a serious betrayal of his trust. The boy had his reasons and he obviously didn’t want Rei to know about it, and as much as it hurt him, Rei would respect his boundaries.

‘Have fun?’ Rin asked as he stepped out of the trees.

Rei rolled his eyes as he turned to face the redhead. ‘Were you listening the whole time?’

‘And watching,’ Rin said with a wink. ‘You’re so cute together. It made me feel sick. Come on. Back to the hunt.’

Rei bit his lip. ‘How long do we have left?’

‘About half an hour. Why?’

‘Oh, there’s just something I need to attend to back at the palace, that’s all.’

Rin nodded. ‘Alright. I’ll see you back out there.’

The guard left and Rei mounted Copernicus. He let his horse carry on drinking from the stream as he thought about the boy. Rei would give anything to have the boy close to him, but he couldn’t manage it when there were guards and servants constantly floating around him. He needed to have an excuse. Like at the ball. If the boy came to the ball, then Rei would have every excuse to hold him in his arms all night long. A goofy smile overcame Rei’s face as he imagined that, but it quickly faded. His perfect boy was, obviously, not a prince or a duke or an earl or a lord. He wouldn’t be invited to the ball. But his mother had said that if Rei fell in love with a civilian before the ball, then she would get his father to reconsider the arranged marriage. The goofy smile came back as a plan started to form in the prince’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	13. Searching the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei convinces his parents to let townsfolk come to the ball.

As soon as they arrived back at the palace, Rei practically ran to his parent’s quarters. He yanked open the door to their receiving room, but came face to face with Uozumi.

‘In a hurry, your Highness? It’s most unbecoming for a prince to be running, and running through the palace, no less.’

Rei nodded, quickly getting his breath back. ‘I know, but I needed to speak to my parents. Are they in a meeting?’

‘They’re just finishing a meeting with Lord Hisoka in your father’s study. Would you like me to escort you there?’

Rei shook his head and tried not to roll his eyes at his father’s advisor. The man meant well, and they had got on well when Rei was younger, but he really didn’t need someone’s help to get to his father’s study.

He entered his parents’ quarters, and just as he got to the study, the door swung open, revealing his parents and Lord Hisoka, the latter of whom was bowing. ‘I’ll see you both again at the ball, your Majesties.’

The King and Queen both smiled and bobbed their heads. ‘Of course,’ the Queen said, and as she looked up, she smiled, having clocked Rei stood in the hallway. ‘Rei? I thought you were out hunting?’

‘We finished.’ Rei stepped forwards and bowed to Lord Hisoka. ‘I’m sorry to have missed you, sir.’

‘No need to apologise, your Highness. I’ll see you at the ball. My four daughters are very much looking forward to dancing with you again.’

Rei tried to smile, hoping it didn’t come off as more of a grimace. ‘As am I.'

Lord Hisoka bowed once more, then he left, and as soon as he was gone, the Queen walked over to her son. ‘Why are you so out of breath? Are you ill, darling?’

Rei shook his head. ‘No, but I just have to ask you something. And it’s urgent. The ball is soon, and the people of Iwatobi really enjoyed the palace tours, so I was wondering if we could invite all of the eligible townsfolk to the ball. I more than likely won’t pick one of them to marry, but it’ll seem to the townsfolk, at least, that we’re in the same class as them and it’ll make us more favourable among our people. What do you think?’ Rei smiled and clasped his hands together, looking between his parents. He hoped to god they would say yes. It was the only sure-fire way Rei would get to see that boy again, and by then, maybe he would finally open up to Rei and tell him what was going on.

The King pursed his lips and glanced over at his wife. She was grinning, and Rei seemed very happy about this idea, too. In fact, he’d never seen his son so excited about going to a ball. If this would make his son attend the ball and pick a spouse, all with a smile on his face, then he had no choice but to agree. ‘Guard!’

There was a clank of armour and a palace guard appeared in the doorway a moment later. ‘Yes, your Majesty?’

‘Fetch Uozumi. I have some more invitations to send out.’

The guard bowed and left, and Rei turned to his father with a massive grin on his face. ‘Thank you so much, father. You won’t regret this decision.’ And then the prince practically skipped out of the room, already thinking of things he would spend the night doing with the wonderful boy from the woods.

…

When Nagisa returned to the chateau, he scampered up the stairs and into the attic, where he proceeded to take out the royal family book hidden behind the bookcase. He kept quiet as he flicked through the pages, hoping Miho wouldn’t hear him, nor wake up his two brothers who were sleeping in their shoeboxes. He stopped when he got to the page about Rei, and after taking a moment to look at the portrait of the young prince, Nagisa took the buttercup out of his hair and pressed it between the pages. He giggled, bit his lip, then hid the book once more.

As he stood up, though, Miho waltzed into the room, her brown eyes narrowed. Nagisa smiled at her, but that only made her frown.

‘Why the fuck are you smiling? Did I not beat you enough?’

Nagisa looked down at the floor, the smile now slipping off his face. He’d let his guard down a little after the wonderful time he’d spent with the prince. He needed to be more careful in future.

‘Did you cry yet?’

The blond shook his head, not wanting to get beaten for lying, but Miho grabbed his hair and yanked his face up so they were now looking at each other. ‘I will make you cry one day. I’ll break you, boy.’

Nagisa whimpered and a smug smirk spread across Miho’s lips. ‘Good boy.’ She let go of his hair, but before Nagisa could look at the floor once more, Miho slapped him across the face with the back of her hand.

She walked away from her stepson, but when she got to the attic door, she turned back around. ‘Kou, Chigusa and I are going out for lunch. We will be back for dinner. Make sure everything is ready for then.’

‘Yes, madam,’ Nagisa said with a curtsey, and as soon as the door shut behind his stepmother, Nagisa wandered over to the two shoeboxes beside his bed and collapsed beside them. He heard a few squeaks and the scurrying of paws, and then he saw Haruka and Sousuke as they climbed out of the box.

‘Hey,’ Nagisa said with a smile. ‘I thought you were sleeping.’

Sousuke frowned and ran over to his brother, stopping just short of his nose. The bigger mouse squeaked several times, and it vaguely sounded like _what did she do to you?_

Nagisa just shrugged and reached out with his hand and stroked his older brother’s back. ‘Nothing I can’t handle, I promise.’

…

Miho leant against the door behind her. How could Nagisa not be crying after what she had done to him?! She needed to do more. She had to turn him black and blue and break all of his bones one by one and drain away his blood until he begged for mercy with tears streaming down his face.

She snarled and clenched her hands into fists. She could always use her magic on him. She hadn’t used it since she had turned those two pathetic orphans, Haruka and Sousuke, into mice. It would be nice to feel it flowing through her veins again.

With a smile, Miho opened her fist, revealing the tiny fireball that was hovering in her hand. She could finish the boy with this; right here, right now. But she had to bide her time. There was still an air of suspicion surrounding her about her late husband’s death despite how long ago it had been now. The fireball evaporated as Miho decided she wait longer to kill her stepson. But when the time was right, she would strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	14. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invitation for the ball arrives.

Nagisa yawned as he padded towards the front door to collect the mail. He’d hardly got any sleep last night. He’d been tossing and turning in pain after the beating he’d received from Miho, and when he had looked in the mirror this morning, he had found that his body was covered in bruises, but his face had taken the brunt of it. He had bruises blooming on his jawline, a slightly swollen nose, and a black eye. He looked awful, but Miho seemed pleased with the result.

The battered blond knelt down to pick up the mail, and once he’d scooped it up, he sifted through it. There was never any for him, but today, at the back of the stack, was a golden envelope. He picked it out the pile and his eyes widened when he saw the trademark cursive of the palace on the envelope, addressing the entire household. Nagisa choked on the gasp rising in his throat, and when he’d recovered from his brief coughing fit, he tripped over his own feet as he ran through the chateau. He burst in through the parlour door, and all three of the women looked up from their sewing with narrowed eyes.

Miho put her embroidery ring down on her lap with a sigh. ‘And what’s the reason why you’ve interrupted us, Goose?’

‘This came.’ He handed over the golden envelope and Miho gasped.

‘Girls!’

Gou and Chigusa stood up and made their way over to the armchair Miho was sat in. ‘What is it, mother?’

She flashed the envelope around and Gou snatched it out of her hands with a squeal. ‘Is this what I think it is?’

‘Give me that!’ Chigusa grabbed it from her sister and ripped open the envelope. ‘Their Royal Majesties, the King and Queen of Iwatobi, and their son, the Royal Highness, Prince Ryuugazaki, hereby invite all members of this household to the prince’s birthday ball!’ Chigusa dropped the invitation and she and Gou began jumping up and down as they shrieked in excitement.

‘We’re going to the palace!’ Gou shouted. ‘I’m going to meet the prince!’

Chigusa stopped jumping and huffed. ‘He’s not going to want to meet you. He’s going to marry me.’

Gou glared at her sister. ‘No, he's not. He’s going to marry me.’

Nagisa smiled down at the floor. His stepsisters had no chance. He was going to steal Rei’s attention for himself all night long.

‘Girls, girls,’ Miho said. ‘I’m sure the prince will love both of you.’ She put her sewing aside and stood up. ‘I think it’s time to go dress shopping before all the best dresses go. Goose, go and hail a carriage, then make us some lunch for when we get back.’

Nagisa looked up then. ‘Err, madam?’

‘What?’

‘The invitation is addressed to the entire household. Please, may I go, too?’

Gou and Chigusa stared at Nagisa for a moment before they both burst out in a fit of laughter. They stopped after a minute and Chigusa wiped her eyes. ‘You’re not coming, Goose! Filthy animals like you aren’t allowed in the palace.’

‘No,’ Miho said with a smirk. ‘He can go.’

Nagisa grinned at his stepmother, his magenta eyes full of hope. ‘Really, madam?’

‘Of course. It is addressed to the entire household. But I won’t buy you a dress. You’ll have to make your own. And on the day of the ball, you will have to complete all of your chores before you can even get ready. Do I make myself clear?’

The blond boy nodded frantically. ‘Yes, madam.’ His smiled got impossibly wider, knowing exactly what he’d do for a dress; he’d simply mend and adapt one of his mother’s old ones to fit him and make it more modern. He was so excited!

Miho flashed a fake smile at her stepson. This invitation was a heaven send: it would help her to crush Nagisa’s spirit even further. ‘Now, hail us a carriage, and girls, get ready to go shopping.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	15. Blond Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei goes to get fitted for his suit.

The day the invitations were sent out, Rei took a trip into the town centre to get measured for his suit. The tailor would usually come to the palace to measure him as Rei wasn’t allowed to go somewhere like the town centre, but to keep up with the pretence that his birthday ball was for the entire kingdom to be able to enjoy, too, he asked his parents to let him his go into town and have it measured and made up like a normal person.

They agreed, and soon Rei was climbing out of the carriage outside of Sasabe’s dress shop. A crowd had gathered and were shouting his name, some begging for money, others just reaching out to try and touch him, but Rin, Seijuro, and the rest of the guards held them back and made a clear path for Rei to get into the dress shop.

The tailor shop was small and quaint, a bell above the door even ringing as he entered. The walls were lined with shelves, all of them full of fabric and buttons and ribbon. There were mannequins here and there, some empty, others with half made dresses and suits hanging off them. Just in front of the door was a wooden counter, and on it, there was a tiny display of tiny flower brooches. They were probably too expensive for the people of Iwatobi to purchase, but they were so delicate and intricate: Rei could see why they had such a hefty price tag.

‘Your highness!’

Rei looked up and smiled when he saw a tall blond man stood before him. He had a cloth tape measure slung around his neck, and his face was shiny from sweating, presumably from nerves. ‘Hello. You must be Sasabe-san. You’ve got a lovely little shop.’

Sasabe bowed. ‘Thank you, your highness. And may I just say that I am honoured that you picked me to make your suit for the ball.’

Rei smiled once more. ‘It’s quite alright. Do you make these?’ he asked, referring to the flowers.

The tailor shook his head. ‘No, your highness. Though I wish I did. They’re exquisite. A young boy in the town makes them for me to sell.’ At the mention of a boy, Sasabe’s face saddened for a moment.

‘Is everything okay, Sasabe-san?’

Sasabe’s face brightened back up again. ‘Sorry, yes, of course. Shall we begin by taking your measurements?’

Rei nodded, eyes still focused on the brooches. One had caught his eye. It was mainly white, but at the base, there was a layer of blue petals, and every single one of the petals had been lined with a silvery material. It was gorgeous. Rei picked it up and held it out to Sasabe. ‘Would it be possible for you to make my suit in these colours? I wish to wear this brooch with it.’

Sasabe looked taken aback for a moment, but then his face broke out into a grin. ‘Of course, your highness! Please, this way to get measured.’

The prince handed Sasabe the flower brooch then followed the man to the back of the shop where a raised platform was. Rei took off his jacket and stood on the platform, allowing Sasabe to measure him. They spoke as Sasabe did his work, and Rei asked him about his business and the types of customers he got.

‘Loads of different types,’ he said as he wrapped the tape measure around Rei’s thigh. He noted down the number and moved to his knee. ‘Usually rich, but sometimes poor. I know they’ll have saved up quite a bit to be able to purchase a dress from me then, so always give them a bit of discount so they can keep some money.'

Rei smiled: Sasabe was a good man. ‘What about your rich clients? What are they like?’

Sasabe sighed as he measured Rei’s ankle. ‘Usually snobby and arrogant. I can barely stand them. I would turn them all away if I didn’t need the money.’ The tailor stood up to his full height with a smile. ‘Alright, you’re done,’ he said, looping his tape measure back over his neck.

‘Thank you, Sasabe-san.’

The man smiled and handed Rei his jacket. The prince put it back on and the two went back to the front of the shop. ‘Did you have anything specific in mind for the design?’ Sasabe asked.

‘Not really. Just something smart and that matches that flower brooch.’

Sasabe smiled. ‘You’re quite taken with that, aren’t you?’

Rei nodded with a smile. ‘It’s so delicate. It must have taken months to make. And they must have very small fingers.’ The prince’s eyes glossed over, imagining the blond boy making the brooches. The boy was so tiny and lithe, and to see him with a concentrated pout on his face would be so cute.

‘Would you like to come to shop for the final fitting, or should I come to the palace?’

‘I’ll come here. Please just send a telegram to the palace when it’s ready.’

The tailor nodded and scribbled the information down beside Rei’s measurements. ‘That’s fine. Thank you for your custom today, your highness,’ the man said with a bow.

‘Do you want payment right now?’

‘I take payment at the final fitting usually.’

Rei nodded. ‘Ah, okay.’ The prince smiled at Sasabe, but both men frowned when they heard a commotion outside.

‘Oi!’ Rin shouted from outside the shop. ‘You’re not allowed in there!’

There was some shuffling, and a moment later, three women burst into the shop. They were all wearing bright and gaudy dressed and were falling over each other in an effort to get closer to the prince. The three women straightened themselves and all curtsied clumsily.

‘Your highness!’ the eldest woman shouted, and Rei took a step back from her, alarmed by the shrillness of her high voice. ‘My daughters are desperate to see you before the ball!’

Rei glanced over at the two girls. One had brown hair, the other with red, and they were both gaping at the prince.

‘Hello,’ Rei said, and both of the girls squealed.

‘You’re the prince!’ the redhead shouted.

‘You must dance with us at the ball!’ the other one said, taking a step towards Rei.

‘That’s close enough,’ Rin said, stepping into the shop properly now and standing in between Rei and the three women.

The prince averted his eyes and tried not to sigh. He hated it when people fawned over him like this, apparently “in love” with him already. He preferred it when the person acted themselves around him, not fazed by his title or money. Just liked him for him. Like the blond boy did.

The oldest of the three women turned to her daughters and tried to smarten them up, and Rei wandered back over to Sasabe.

‘On second thoughts, if you could come to the palace, that would be great.’

Sasabe smirked. ‘Of course, your highness.’

‘Are you going already, your highness?’ one of the women asked, and Rei turned to them.

‘Yes,’ he said, not wanting to be in their company any longer, nor dignify them with a proper response.

Rin moved the three women out of the way, all of them curtsying once more as he left the shop.

‘Women, ey?’ Rin said as they descended the shop steps.

Rei just hummed, already forgetting about them as he walked back to the carriage. The crowds of citizens had thinned out considerably, allowing Rei to actually be able to see the cobbled street and all of the shops. He could see the fountain now, too, and on one of the benches sat a boy. A blond boy. Dressed in blue. Rei’s heart started to thump against his ribs.

‘Rin.’

‘Hmm?’

‘Can you buy me a couple of minutes?’

‘What? Why?’ The guard followed the prince’s eye line and tutted. ‘I’ll do my best. But you better be quick.’

Rei nodded and jogged over to the boy. He was looking down at his lap, not noticing anything around him, and the prince smiled when he arrived in front of him. ‘Hey,’ he said, and the boy finally looked up, his eyes wide in surprise and a big smile on his face.

‘Rei-chan! What are you-’

The prince just shook his head, his mouth open in a silent gasp as he looked at the boy’s face. It was almost completely covered in bruises. He reached out and caressed the side of his face, taking care not to hurt him. ‘Who did this to you, darling?’

Nagisa blushed beneath the bruises. ‘It doesn’t matter, Rei-chan. I deserved it.’

Rei did gasp this time and he shook his head. ‘No, you didn’t. I know you didn’t. You could never deserve this. You’re a wonderful person. You don’t ever do anything wrong.’

The boy just shrugged. ‘I let it happen, though. I didn’t do anything to stop it.’

‘Why not?’

Nagisa looked down at the ground. ‘Because it would only get worse.’

The prince reached up with his other hand, tilting the beautiful but bruised face up to look at him. ‘Come with me to the palace. Right now. You’re not safe.’

‘I’m fine, Rei-chan,’ the boy said with a big smile on his face.

‘I know you’re not, darling.’

With a whimper and tear-filled eyes, Nagisa reached up and held one of Rei’s hands in his. ‘I can’t.’

‘Please.’

Nagisa opened his mouth to refuse once more, but he was cut off by a shout from the nearby market: the townsfolk had noticed the prince again.

‘Your highness,’ Seijuro said once he’d jogged over. ‘We have to go.’

‘But I-’

‘I know and I’m sorry, but we have to go.’

Before Rei could protest anymore, he was grabbed by Seijuro and forced into the carriage, just as the new crowd descended on the fountain.

The carriage started to move and Rei shuffled over to the window and stared out of it, keeping his eyes fixed on the beautiful boy until he could no longer see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	16. Even Miracles Take A Little Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei does some research at the palace.

When the carriage pulled up outside the palace, Rei didn’t wait for a guard to come and open his door. He opened it himself, jumped out of the carriage, and ran up the palace steps, not stopping until he’d got to the library.

He went straight for _C,_ where the kingdom’s censuses were, and pulled out the reports for the previous five years. They were all full of figures: the split of men and women, how many children there were in each family, the annual income of each household, as well as the crime rates of Iwatobi. They were very low, but there were no statistics for domestic or child abuse. Rei was unsure of the exact age of the mysterious blond boy, but he did know that he was being abused. If he was, then surely others had to be, too. So why was nothing recorded?

‘Rei? How was your fitting? Why are you sat on the floor?’

Rei looked up at his mother, then at himself, realising that he was, indeed, sat on the floor. He was so desperate to find out how many people had been abused just so he could help his darling. ‘Oh, it was fine, mother. Sasabe’s really good. Why are there no figures for domestic or child abuse in the censuses?’

Rei’s mother looked taken aback for a moment before she lifted up the skirts of her purple dress and crouched down beside her son. ‘Well, errmm, it’s not actually against the law.’

The prince dropped the book he was holding and stared at his mother in disbelief. ‘Say that again.’

She sighed, and for a moment, she looked older than she actually was. ‘The Iwatobians are good people. They wouldn’t do that.’

‘But there were fifteen murders last year, mum. They _would_ do that.’

The queen closed her eyes for a moment. ‘I’ve tried to get the law passed so many times, but I can’t convince your father or all of the lords to pass it. I know it happens, Rei, but I can’t do a thing about it.’

Rei nodded, understanding now. ‘Could I pass the law?’

‘Not on your own. You’d have to convince your father and the ministers. If you can make them see it’s not right, then they’ll have no choice but to agree.’

He hummed and the queen stood up. ‘Lunch is in half an hour. Please don’t be late, Rei.’

‘I won’t,’ he said, barely even listening. He had to get this law passed, even if it was just for the sake of his darling. At the ball, if his beautiful boy turned up, then he would spend the entire night with him. If not, then he wouldn’t leave his father and the ministers alone until they agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	17. Shattered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa get ready for the ball.

Rei tried his best not to bite his lip as he stood in the middle of the ballroom. The ball was tonight and whilst he wasn’t excited – he hadn’t been excited about balls since he was six – he was nervous. He was unsure how to approach his darling when he arrived. How would he react to being in such a grand environment with people fawning all over him? He hoped that it wouldn’t push the boy away. But what if he didn’t turn up? What then? Did that mean he was still hurt? Or had he been hurt again? It had been two weeks since they’d last seen each other by the fountain in Iwatobi town centre, and the bruises he had then would have surely healed by now, but what if he’d been hurt again? If he didn’t turn up tonight, then Rei would knock on every door in Iwatobi until he found his darling and he would bring him back to the palace to stay with him for good.

And if he really didn’t turn up, then Rei had to make a start convincing the ministers and his father about the new abuse laws. He had no qualms about doing it, but he just didn’t know how to convince them. If they’d gone this long without the laws, they probably didn’t think they needed them now.

‘Rei?’

The prince looked around and saw his two servants, Aiichiro and Momo, stood at the ballroom doors. ‘What is it?’

The two boys descended the stairs at the far side of the ballroom and walked towards him. ‘We need to start getting you ready for the ball.’

Rei just nodded and cast his eyes over the empty ballroom. The ceilings and windows were high and the last of the sunlight seeped into the room, casting rainbows on the speckled white marble floor, and the blue and purple sashes covering the tops of the windows threw shadows down beside them. The powder white walls adorned with golden gilding looked dull in this light, but just as the thought entered his mind, from the other entrance to the ballroom, down the stairs came a team of men carrying ladders and gas lanterns: they were here to light the chandeliers and bring the room to life.

‘Excited?’ Momo asked when he had got close enough to Rei.

‘Not really.’

Aiichiro giggled. ‘You’re not even excited to see your boyfriend?’

Rei glared at the small boy. ‘He’s not my boyfriend. I still don’t even know his name.’ The prince shook his head. ‘Which stairs will the guests come down tonight?’

Momo pointed over his shoulder. ‘The set we came down. You and your parents will come down the other staircase when you get announced.’

Rei nodded and looked between the two sets. There were only about ten stairs in each staircase, but the two entrances were so far apart. Would Rei be able to get his darling when he entered before someone else whisked him off his feet? The boy was so beautiful. Other people would be bound to notice him, maybe even before Rei saw him enter the ballroom.

‘Come on,’ Aiichiro said. ‘We really need to be getting you ready now. But don’t worry, we’ll make you look fabulous for your mystery boy.’

Rei nodded, a light blush covering his cheeks as he followed his two servants out of the ballroom.

…

Nagisa rushed around all day, doing all of his usual chores, including the extra ones Miho seemed to be throwing at him every ten minutes. But finally, half an hour before the ball was due to start, he had completed everything she had asked him to do, but his dress was nowhere near finished. There was still material hanging off it, waiting to be sewn on, and whilst Nagisa was fast, he wasn’t _that_ fast. He wouldn’t be going to the ball after all.

He dragged his feet as he climbed the stairs up to the attic, trying his best to ignore the laughs coming from his stepmother’s room as she and her daughters got ready for the ball, sipping champagne as they tied each other into their corsets.

Nagisa pushed open the door to the attic, and just as he felt like crying, he gasped when he saw his dress. His _finished_ dress. The dreamy pink colour of his mother’s dress had been restored beautifully and now it looked brand new. The bodice was tight, with no panels peeling away, and the skirt was now nipped in at the waist and the gossamer material flowed down to the floor where it flicked up slightly. And at the hem, there were three rows of tiny pink fabric roses that circled the entire dress, and they were at the top, too, lining the border of the bodice and flowing outwards, creating straps for the shoulders.

After a moment of just standing there and staring there, Nagisa muttered one word: ‘How?’

There were two squeaks from the floor and when Nagisa looked down he couldn’t help but smile. Sat at his feet were his two brothers, both of whom had tiny bandages wrapped around their front paws, probably from all of the sewing they had done. Nagisa knelt down and gathered Haruka and Sousuke into his arms and held them tight. ‘Thank you so much,’ he whispered, then pressed a kiss to both of their heads.

Sousuke started to squeak and tried to push Nagisa away.

The blond got the picture and he placed both of the mice on the floor before rushing towards the dress. He took off the brown dress he was wearing and buttoned himself into the ball gown. He’d only seen his mother wear this dress once and she had looked so beautiful with her blonde curls tumbling down her back. As Nagisa stood in front of the mirror and brushed his hair, he hoped that he looked as beautiful as her.

He twirled around in front of the mirror and closed his eyes, pretending he was dancing with Rei. He giggled as he imagined the prince’s strong arms around him, but he was pulled out of his daydream by a shout from downstairs.

‘Goose! The carriage is here!’ Gou shouted.

‘Are you coming or not?’ Miho shrieked.

‘I’ll be down in a minute!’ Nagisa checked his appearance once more in the mirror, then slipped on a pair of pumps. He didn’t have any dancing slippers, but it wouldn’t matter: his gown was so long and it was unlikely that anyone would even see his feet.

The blond waved goodbye to his brothers then left the attic, resisting the urge to run down the stairs in his excitement. Knowing his luck, he would trip and fall and get bruised again: the bruises he’d received from Miho had only just healed.

He descended the last of the stairs and was greeted by his stepfamily. The dresses they were wearing were gaudy and ugly and the bright green, yellow and orange colours didn’t suit them at all, but Nagisa didn’t care. He was going to the ball and that’s all that mattered.

The three women were laughing, but stopped as soon as Nagisa came into view.

‘Goose…’ Chigusa said, her eyes raking up and down the pink dress.

‘What are you wearing?’ Gou asked.

Nagisa grinned. ‘Do you like it? It was my mother’s, but I fixed it up a bit.’

Miho stepped forwards with a sneer. ‘You can’t possibly go wearing that.’

The blond boy frowned. ‘Why not?’

‘Because it’s been ripped.’

Nagisa looked down trying to look for a rip. ‘Where?’

Miho reached out. ‘Right here.’ Then she grabbed the top of the skirt and pulled down, tearing the gossamer material.

He gasped and looked at his stepmother. ‘Why would you do that?’

She shrugged with a smirk. ‘You are nothing more than a filthy little boy. You do not deserve to go to the palace.’

‘But I did all my chores!’ he pleaded. ‘You said I could go if I did everything!’ He was getting desperate now: he had to see Rei. He’d been looking forward to this for so long. It had been the only thing he had been holding his sanity together.

‘So? You do a crap job. We’ll go to the ball, and you can stay here and clean. Maybe you should do it in your mother’s dress. She was a filthy woman, too, and so was your father. I’m sure they won’t mind.’

‘But-!’

Miho glared at her stepson and pointed her finger in his face. ‘You will not go to the ball.’ She pulled away and her glare gave way to a smile as she looked at her daughters. ‘Come along, girls. We have a prince to woo.’

They both giggled as they followed their mother out of the chateau’s front door. ‘Bye, Goose,’ Chigusa said over her shoulder, then she slammed the door shut behind her.

Nagisa stood there, at the bottom of the staircase, listening as his stepfamily got into the carriage. As soon as the sound of horses’ hooves had faded, Nagisa ran into the kitchen and out through the back door. He could have got a horse and gone to the palace himself, but there was no point. His dress had been ruined, and whilst it was fixable, it would take too long. By the time he finished, the ball would be over.

Miho had won. She had well and truly won. It had taken her years, but she had finally broken her stepson. Nagisa fell to his knees, not caring if his dress got dirty, and he started to cry for the first time since his father’s funeral. The tears seeped through his fingers and he gasped for his breath as he hiccupped and hyperventilated. All this time, he’d been trying to save himself, but there had been no point. Twice now, Rei had offered to save him, but he had rejected the offer, thinking he had to do it all by himself. And when he wanted to accept the prince’s help, he couldn’t. The one night of his life where he could just waltz into the palace and ask for help had gone. And even if he hadn’t needed help, he had wanted to see the prince again, even if it was only for one last time, just so he could relish in his presence and hope that Rei would try to kiss him again.

But it was never going to happen. It was over for him. He had no choice but to save up as much money as he could, then leave when he was eighteen. Why did he have to be such a prideful idiot?!

He sobbed harder and he watched as his tears hit the torn skirt of his dress. One fell to the ground, but instead of absorbing into the dirt, it stayed on the surface of the mud, and then began to glow.

Nagisa’s eyes widened, his sadness completely forgotten about, and he got up, backing away from the glowing tear. He watched as the glow turned to a bright light, which got bigger and bigger and then Nagisa had to put his hands over his eyes. It was too intense to look at.

The light began to fade and after a moment, he peeked out from in between his fingers and gasped at what he saw. Stood in the garden where Nagisa’s tear had fallen was a man with brown hair and green eyes. And Nagisa knew exactly who he was.

‘Makoto?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	18. Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto helps Nagisa get ready for the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! I've been super busy with university work!

Nagisa gasped and ran forwards, embracing the older boy in a hug. ‘Makoto!’

The man chuckled and hugged his younger stepbrother. ‘Nagisa.’

The blond boy pulled away and looked up. He was so happy to see his stepbrother again, but he was so confused. Makoto had been missing for ages. How come he had suddenly appeared out of Nagisa’s tears? ‘I don’t understand. You’ve been missing for so long.’

Makoto sighed. ‘Miho trapped me inside you. She couldn’t get away with killing another person, so she hid me. I don’t think she knew I would come out through your tears, though, considering the amount of times she wanted to make you cry.’

Nagisa narrowed his eyes. ‘Wait, what do you mean she couldn’t get away with killing another person?’

The man lowered his head. ‘Nagisa… she killed your father.’

He sunk to the ground, his mother’s pink ball gown puffing up around him. ‘She killed him?’

Makoto crouched down. ‘Yes. I’m sorry, Nagisa. I tried to go and get a guard when I found out, but she trapped me inside you before I could.’

‘Then let’s go now! She can’t get away with this!’

The brown-haired man shook his head. ‘We can’t. We have no proof. I only saw her moving the body.’

‘But you’re a witness!’

Makoto shook his head again. ‘The magic Miho used to trap me within you is strong. It’ll make me disappear again soon.’

Nagisa bit his lip. ‘Have you really been trapped within me this whole time?’

Makoto nodded. ‘And I’ve heard, seen and felt everything.’

The blond boy gasped. ‘So every time Miho hit me, you felt it?’

Makoto nodded again and Nagisa looked at the ground. ‘I’m sorry for not fighting back or giving in sooner.’

‘Don’t be sorry. I’m proud of you. You’ve been so strong. And you’ve been a wonderful brother to Haru and Sousuke, even though Miho turned them into mice.’

At the mention of his brothers, Nagisa suddenly stood up. ‘You have to see Haru, Makoto! You still love him, right?’

Makoto nodded eagerly. ‘Of course. It was so hard seeing him every day through your eyes, but never being able to be with him. I’ve spent five years without him. I don’t want to spend another moment apart.’

With a smile, Nagisa grabbed his stepbrother’s hand and led him into the chateau and all the way up the stairs to the attic. ‘Haru-chan! Sou-chan! Look!’

The two mice twisted around in their shoebox and Sousuke’s tiny mouth fell open, but Haruka fell backwards as the mouse fainted.

‘Haru!’ Makoto shouted. He ran over to the shoebox and lifted his mouse-boyfriend out. He laid him on the floor, then Makoto held his hands over Haruka’s body. After a moment, his hands began to glow with a bright light, the same one Nagisa’s tear had shone with, and after a moment, the mouse was replaced with a human. It was Haru, his pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes exactly the same before he was turned into a mouse, but now his body was longer and leaner, and Makoto’s inherited magic had changed the tiny blue dress Nagisa had made for his brother to make it fit his bigger body.

Carefully, Makoto lifted Haruka so he was led across his lap and the older boy caressed the raven-haired beauty’s face. ‘Please wake up, Haru-chan. Wake up for me, baby,’ he whispered. Makoto leant down and began pressing kisses all over his face, and when Haruka stirred beneath him, he pulled away and smiled.

‘Makoto.’ Haruka said, then the two men stared into each other’s eyes, conversing with each other without speaking out loud. Nagisa saw them do it all the time when he was younger, and he used to find their strange telepathy annoying. Now, it was so sweet to have someone who could communicate with his almost mute brother.

Haruka sat up in Makoto’s arms, and then they met in a kiss. Their bodies fit together perfectly and with the way they moved, it looked as if they’d never been apart. The two men really were made for each other.

Sousuke ran over and tugged at Makoto’s pants and the older boy reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and looked down at the mouse. ‘Sorry. I’ll make you human, too.’ Makoto placed his hand on the mouse, and after another bright light faded, the human version of Sousuke was knelt on the floor beside his brother and Makoto.

‘Thanks,’ Sousuke said, his voice as deep and gruff as the last day Nagisa had heard him speak, ‘but do not kiss Haru in front of me again. Or ever kiss him in general. He’s my brother and you better not hurt him.’

Haru turned his face into Makoto’s chest as he blushed, but the older man just chuckled. ‘Sorry, yes, I forgot. It’s just been so long. I couldn’t resist him.’

Nagisa grinned and bounded over to his three brothers, bringing them all into a hug. ‘I’ve missed you all so much! Can Haru-chan and Sou-chan be human forever now, Mako-chan?’

Makoto shook his head. ‘No. My magic isn’t strong enough. It’s not like Miho’s. It’ll only last until midnight. To truly free them from the spell, Miho will have to do it.’

The blond boy nodded with a frown. ‘It’s okay. I understand.’

‘Don’t be so sad, Nagisa,’ Makoto said. ‘Haven’t you got a ball to go to?’

Sousuke frowned. ‘Yeah. Why haven’t you gone yet?’

‘Miho ripped my dress.’ Nagisa shrugged. ‘I can’t fix it in time. It’s fine, though. I don’t mind. I’m sure I’ll see Rei-chan again one day.’

Sousuke rolled his eyes and turned to Makoto. ‘He’s in love with the prince.’

‘I’m not in love with him,’ Nagisa said, his voice lacking conviction. He’d only seen the man three times, but it certainly did feel like falling in love. ‘And even if I was, it wouldn’t matter. I’m not royalty. We can’t be together.’

Makoto hummed. ‘He won’t be saying that after tonight.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Nagisa asked, completely confused.

‘The magic I inherited from Miho is weak, like I said, and it will only last until midnight,’ the green-eyed boy said. ‘But I think I should be able to rustle up a new dress and some transportation for you.’

‘Really?!’

Makoto nodded and Nagisa leapt into his arms. ‘Thank you so much, Mako-chan!’

‘Let’s go downstairs. We need the horses and something to transform into a carriage.’

Nagisa nodded and bounced down the stairs, his three brothers coming down after him. They made their way into the kitchen and Makoto cleared his throat. ‘Okay, Haru and Sousuke, do you want to go and get the horses?’

Haruka whimpered and buried himself into Makoto’s chest, and after a shared look, Makoto relented. ‘Nagisa, you go with Sousuke.’

The blond nodded and he went out to the stables with Sousuke. The man was silent as he untied one of the horses and Nagisa smiled. ‘Are you mad at Mako-chan for kissing your little brother, Sou-chan?’

‘A little. But I’ll let it slide this time, since it has been five years since they’ve seen each other. But next time, I’ll get him.’

Nagisa nodded, not bringing up the fact that Sousuke had said “next time”. If Sousuke could be optimistic enough to think that Haruka and Makoto would meet again, then so could Nagisa. He grabbed the other horse and led it outside just as Haruka and Makoto came out of the kitchen, the taller of the two holding a pumpkin Nagisa had bought a few days ago at the market.

Makoto put the pumpkin on the ground then knelt down next to it. He placed his hands on it and the pumpkin started to glow, and then it got bigger, getting wider and wider, and when the glow faded, instead of seeing a massive pumpkin, like Nagisa was expecting, in front of the four boys was silver and grey carriage that was balanced on four wheels. The entire carriage shone in the moonlight and the crest of Iwatobi had been carved into the small carriage door, as well as on the skeleton boot and footboard. Nagisa stepped forwards and touched it, unable to believe his eyes. This thing was actually real?

‘Mako-chan… this is so wonderful.’

The green-eyed man just hummed and walked over to his youngest stepbrother. ‘Do you want me to fix the dress with my magic, or would you prefer a new one?’

Nagisa giggled. ‘A new one, please!’

Makoto nodded and placed his hands on the skirt of the dress, and the garment began to glow white. Nagisa closed his eyes, unable to watch the change since it was too bright for him, but he could feel it changing against his body. The bodice got tighter and the skirt bigger and then Nagisa couldn’t resist any longer. He opened his eyes as the glow faded and his breath was taken away by what he saw. The light blue dress was the same style as his mother’s pink ball gown, but now, the skirt was wider and longer and Nagisa could feel the underskirts and the ruffles they created against his legs. The bodice was tight and held Nagisa in so much better now, and the sashes that rested on his shoulders were decorated with tiny butterflies. He felt so beautiful.

He went to twirl around but stopped when he finally registered his feet. He was no longer wearing just fabric pumps. His feet felt cold, but he was definitely wearing shoes. Slowly, Nagisa lifted up the skirt of his dress and smiled as he marvelled at his footwear. They were clear dancing slippers with a golden butterfly resting on the top, near the toes, but Nagisa had no idea what they made out of.

Makoto smiled when he saw Nagisa admiring his new slippers. ‘Do you like them? I hoped you would. When I was still around, Sasabe had told me that he had always wanted to make a pair of shoes out of glass but didn’t think it was possible. I thought I should give it a try.’

Nagisa grinned and embraced his stepbrother. ‘Thank you so much, Mako-chan!’

The older boy chuckled and pushed Nagisa away from him and towards the carriage. ‘It’s fine. You don’t need to thank me, especially after everything you’ve been through these past five years. You deserve it.’

Nagisa giggled and climbed into the carriage, sitting down on the plush seats inside, and Sousuke connected the two horses up to the transportation, but Haruka and Makoto didn’t move. They stood together, holding each other’s hands and staring into the other’s eyes. They were having another silent conversation and Nagisa had no idea what they were saying, but he could tell that both men were upset at the prospect of leaving each other again.

‘Makoto.’ Haruka reached up and cupped the older boy’s jaw, bringing his head down so their foreheads touched.

‘I know.’

Haruka glanced up at Makoto through his lashes, and then suddenly, both men were crying.

‘I love you, too, Haru-chan.’

The raven sniffed, then he shifted his head and kissed Makoto. Haruka reached up, going to thread his fingers through the older boy’s hair, but Makoto pulled away and shook his head.

‘Not enough time, baby.’

Haruka pouted but nodded, and Makoto led Haruka towards the carriage, helping him climb up to sit by the footboard with Sousuke. The lovers shared one last forlorn look before Makoto made his way over to the small window above the carriage door.

He wiped his eyes, then smiled at his young stepbrother. ‘Okay, you need to be going. The ball’s already started and the prince will probably be getting desperate to see you. However, you need to be out of there and back home by midnight, okay? The spell only lasts that long. I’m not as strong as Miho.’

Nagisa nodded. ‘Midnight, right. Got it. What about you?’

‘I can feel Miho’s magic pulling me. It’s going to trap me back inside you in a moment.’

‘But, if I cry-’

Makoto shook his head. ‘No. It’ll be something different next time. I don’t know what. You’ll have to work it out.’

Nagisa nodded, and reached through the paneless window and hugged his brother. ‘Thank you so much, Mako-chan. For everything.’

Makoto hummed. ‘It’s nothing compared to what you do every day for Miho. Now get going. You’ve got a prince to dance with.’

Nagisa giggled and Makoto nodded at Sousuke, and after a quick flick of the reins, they were off.

The blond leant out of the window and waved at Makoto, trying to keep a smile on his face, even as he watched the older boy’s body dissolve and disappear again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	19. At the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa arrives at the ball.

Rei was stood at the side of the ballroom, resisting the urge to scowl or lean against the wall. The ball had started an hour ago and Rei was thoroughly sick of being introduced to potential brides. He just wanted to dance with his darling, but he had yet to turn up. The invite had been a long shot: Rei knew that, but he couldn’t help but hope.

He scanned the room once more, just to double check, but the blond beauty wasn’t here amongst the dancing and gossiping crowd that filled the ballroom.

Rei looked at the floor, dismayed. He had desperately wanted to see his sunshine tonight to try and convince him to live in the palace. He honestly didn’t know how to save his darling at this point. He’d asked so many times, and Rei couldn’t even go to the boy’s house to ask him. He didn’t know his name, for god’s sake. The only option Rei had left at his immediate disposal was charm, and Rei didn’t really have that at his disposal either. He was the least charming person he knew, but he hoped their previous meetings and his appearance made up for it. The suit Sasabe had made for him was fine and the most exquisite one he owned, the delicate brooch rested against his breast, his hair was slicked back and Rei had even taken off his glasses. He only needed them for reading, but even so, they were tucked away in his jacket pocket.

Rei sighed and looked up, scanning the room once more, but looking for someone different now. After a moment, he spotted Lord Hisoka stood near the orchestra with two of his four daughters. Rei’s plan for the evening, if his darling didn’t turn up, was to start convincing the ministers to pass the abuse law, and Lord Hisoka was one of those ministers. It was time to make a start.

He skirted around the edge of the crowd, trying not to push anyone out of the way, and as soon as he got to Lord Hisoka, the man grinned.

‘Your Highness! Are you enjoying the ball?’

Rei nodded with a fake smile. ‘Of course.’

‘But you’ve yet to dance with anyone. One of my daughters will be happy to accommodate you.’

The prince’s fake smile got worse. ‘Perhaps later. For now, there was something I wanted to ask of you.’

‘Oh? What is it?’

Chimes cut through the music as another guest arrived. The chimes had been almost constant at the start of the ball, but Rei hadn’t heard them for half an hour now. He turned around, towards the entrance stairs, to see if another minister had arrived, but his breath was taken away by what he saw.

His angel was stood at the top of the staircase, looking so radiant and gorgeous in his ball gown. In his whole life, Rei had never seen someone look so beautiful. He so badly wanted to call this boy his own, but he wouldn’t be able to if he didn’t get over there and greet him before someone else got their hands all over them.

As he walked over to the staircase, he could feel his pulse pounding in his neck and his heart in his throat. He had never felt so nervous before, but as he reached the bottom of the stairs, his nerves instantly faded when his darling smiled at him.

The boy lifted up the skirt of his blue dress, revealing the purple ruffles underneath it, his pale slender legs, and glass slippers, and descended the stairs. When he reached the floor, Rei held out his hand, and without hesitation, Nagisa took it and the two stood there together for a moment, just staring at each other.

‘You look…’ Rei said, but shook his head. ‘I don’t even have the words to describe you.’

Nagisa blushed under the prince’s gaze. His heart was thrumming loudly and they were stood so close together that Nagisa was afraid that Rei might be able to hear it. ‘Thank you. You look beautiful, Rei-chan. But where are your glasses?’ He giggled and Rei smiled.

‘In my pocket. Would you like to dance with me, angel?’

The blond nodded, his face turning bright pink at the new nickname, and allowed Rei to lead him out into the middle of the ballroom.

‘Rei-chan? I don’t really know how to dance.’

The prince smiled and stepped closer to Nagisa. ‘I don’t mind teaching you.’ Rei placed one hand on Nagisa’s waist and joined his other hand with one of Nagisa’s. ‘Your other hand goes on my shoulder.’

Nagisa nodded and placed it there, then Rei started to move, just side to side at first until he felt his darling relax, and then he picked up the pace, twirling him around in his arms, not letting go of him once. Rei never wanted to let his angel go again.

The blond boy was smiling all over and Nagisa wanted to rest his head against Rei’s chest and show the entire ballroom that they belonged together. With a grin, he looked around the rest of the room, and his eyes widened when he found that although people will still dancing and talking, they were all staring at Rei.

He turned back to the prince, who was looking at him with a soft smile and adoring eyes. ‘What is it, angel?’

‘Everyone’s staring at you.’

Rei leant in, his lips next to Nagisa’s ear. ‘They’re all staring at you, actually.’

Nagisa’s eyes widened even further, and once Rei registered the panic on his face, he stopped them dancing, but still holding one of Nagisa’s hands, he led them out of the ballroom and into the courtyard.

Outside, candles had been placed in the bushes and between the flowerbeds, creating soft balls of light in the dark courtyard and illuminating the stone path that led to the palace gardens. Rei stopped short of leaving the courtyard and looked at the beautiful boy in his arms. ‘What’s wrong? They were only staring at you because of how beautiful you are.’

Nagisa blushed and averted his eyes. ‘I’m not, though…’ he whispered and Rei’s heart broke slightly.

Carefully, the prince reached out to Nagisa and hooked a finger under his chin, lifting up his head so their eyes met. ‘Angel, you’re so beautiful. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. It wouldn’t matter if you weren’t wearing this ball gown. I’d still think you were beautiful.’ Rei sighed and caressed Nagisa cheek. ‘What wicked person has made you believe that you are anything but beautiful?’

Nagisa looked down, thinking of all of those times Miho, Gou, and Chigusa had called him an ugly and filthy animal. But then there were times, before those three women had arrived and ruined his life, when his mother and father would come home, scope him up into their arms, and presses kisses all over his faces, letting him now that he was their adorable and small sweet pea, or their beautiful little munchkin, and that they loved him so much. Even though his parents were dead, Nagisa knew they were watching over him and still thought he was as beautiful as ever.

He looked back up and smiled at Rei. ‘No one, Rei-chan.’

The prince bit his lip. ‘I wish you would let me help you. Please, angel, let me save you. Let me take you away from whoever hurts you so.’

Nagisa sighed. He so badly wanted to say yes, especially after what Makoto had revealed about Miho. But he still had to save his three brothers. He couldn’t leave just yet. ‘I want to. There are just a few things I need to sort out. But then I promise, I’ll come back to you.’

Rei laughed in relief and leant his forehead against Nagisa’s. ‘Thank god. I didn’t know what I would do if you said no again.’

The blond smiled, but then it turned into a gasp. ‘Oh! I was going to bring your book back tonight. I forget. I’m sorry.’

Rei shook his head with a big smile on his face. ‘It’s fine. It’s more than fine. When you’ve sorted out everything, bring the book to the palace gates. They’ll know it’s mine. Only bring that. I’ll buy you everything new. You won’t want for everything ever again.’

Nagisa couldn’t help but smile as he felt tears brim in his eyes. The only people who had ever been this kind to him all this time had been his brothers and Sasabe. And now, the prince of Iwatobi was stood in front of him, holding his hands and pressing their foreheads together, offering to save him and look after him for the rest of his life. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy.

‘Rei… thank you. For being here for me. Even though you hardly know me.’

‘I think I know you better than you presume.’ Rei narrowed his eyes as he thought. ‘You like reading, you’re slightly younger than me, you’re beautiful, you’re kind, warm, bubbly, cheeky, funny, have a cute laugh.’

Nagisa giggled from all of the compliments. ‘Thank you, Rei-chan.’

‘There’s still one thing I don’t know about you,’ Rei said, his voice dropping to his whisper and eyeing his angel’s lips, still caressing the boy’s cheek with his hand. ‘Your name, darling.’

The blonde’s eyes drooped close, leaning in further, wanting Rei to kiss him. ‘It’s Na-’

Before he could finish his sentence, the palace clock chimed. Nagisa pulled away from Rei and glanced up at the clock, and his eyes widened when he saw that it was midnight.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said, backing away from Rei and running back into the ballroom.

The prince stood still for a moment, completely confused, but then he gathered his senses and ran after his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	20. Pumpkin Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa flees the palace.

Nagisa pushed his way through the dancing couples, not caring if anyone fell over. He had to get out of the palace before the clock stopped chiming. He couldn’t let Rei, or anyone else for that matter, see his ball gown transform into a torn dress. He dashed up the ballroom steps, then down the hall, towards the front doors of the palace. The guards were watching him as he ran, and one shouted out to him, but Nagisa didn’t stop.

He made it outside, to the front of the palace, and ran down the steps. Haruka and Sousuke were already waiting for him with the carriage at the bottom of the stone staircase, and Sousuke was shouting to him, trying to him get him to go faster.

The blond sped up, but just as he reached the final three steps, there was a shout from the top of the stairs.

‘Wait!’

Nagisa turned around and saw Rei, looking dishevelled and desperate. He wanted to go to him, but he couldn’t. He still had to save his brothers.

He turned back around and carried on running, but the momentary distraction made him trip down the final steps, and with a light clink, one of his glass slippers fell from his feet. He didn’t have time to pick it up. He kept going and jumped into the carriage.

The horses set off as soon as the door was shut, and Nagisa watched out of the window as the prince sprinted down the steps.

Rei swore under his breath as he watched the carriage go. His angel, his darling, his gorgeous sunshine, was running away from him again, and he couldn’t let him go this time, he just couldn’t. He was certain that he was in love with the boy and he didn’t want to be without him for one more minute. He ran over to the nearest carriage and freed the horse from its restraints and mounted it before any of the guards could stop him.

The horse sprang into action and cantered forwards, heading in the same direction as the carriage, but Rei couldn’t see it any longer. It was too far ahead. He pushed the horse on, urging it to go faster, but as they came out of the palace gates and rounded the bend in the road, Rei pulled on the reins to stop his horse. The road was long and wide with no turns in it and it would take at least twenty minutes to get down it, but it was completely clear, bar a broken pumpkin.

Where had his love gone? There was no way he had managed to get to the end of the road already. Rei jumped off his horse and walked over to the pumpkin, as if that could give him some answers, but it gave none. It was just a pumpkin.

With a sigh, Rei got back on the horse and rode back to the palace, not caring if he missed the rest of the ball.

By the time he got through the gates, guards came over and took the horse from him. Rei gave it to them willingly, watching with disinterest as they joined it back up to the carriage he had taken it from. As soon as it had been secured, he dawdled back over to the palace steps and sat down on them. He didn’t want to go back to the ball when his love was missing. He shuffled his feet around, kicking at the stones that made up the path, but he stopped when he heard a light tinkling. He reached down into the darkness and he smiled when his hand found purchase around the heel of a glass slipper. This belonged to his angel, and with it, he would find him and bring him back to the palace for good.

…

Nagisa stood in the trees at the side of the road, two horses behind him and holding the now mice Haruka and Sousuke. The three brothers watched as the prince inspected the pumpkin, and Nagisa’s heart dropped when he saw the look of sheer despair on Rei’s face. He wanted to walk out of the trees and tell the prince everything, but he forced himself to stay hidden in the tree line and watch as the prince got back on his horse and rode away.

Sousuke squeaked in his hands and Nagisa looked down at his brother.

‘I know. He can save us. But I need to find a way to turn you and Haru-chan back first. And rescue Mako-chan, too.’

Haruka slumped down in Nagisa’s hand and the blond leant down and pressed a kiss to his brother’s fur. ‘I know, Haru-chan. But you’ll see him soon, I promise. We’ll find a way, okay?’

Haruka nodded and snuggled into the palm of his brother’s hand.

‘Alright. It’s time to go back to the chateau. We have a long walk ahead of us.’ Nagisa stepped out of the treeline, but tripped slightly. He lifted up the pink skirt of his mother’s dress and saw that he was still wearing one of the glass slippers. Makoto’s magic must have been stronger than he thought.

He took off his slipper, placed his brothers inside it, then tucked it into one of the horses’ saddlebags. ‘I’ll get you out of there as soon as we get home, okay?’

Sousuke nodded, and once Nagisa had secured the saddlebag, he took the reins of both horses and pulled them out of the trees, and led them down the road so they could go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	21. The Slipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei begins his search for his darling.

Rei felt like his hair was going to droop into his porridge. He was sad: of course, he was. His love had run from him again, and even though he had his slipper, he wasn’t actually sure how he could find his angel with it. It wasn’t really feasible to get everyone in the land to try it on. Was it?

‘Rei?’

He looked up to see his parents staring at him. ‘What is it?’

‘We were just wondering,’ his father said, ‘if you met anyone at the ball you may want to marry.’

‘I noticed you only danced with one person last night,’ his mother added with a wink.

‘It’s him. He’s the one I want to marry. I’ve known for a while now.’

The Queen got up from her chair with so much enthusiasm that she knocked it over. She rushed to her son and grasped both of his hands in hers. ‘Is he royal?’

Rei shook his head and his father tutted.

‘Shush,’ the Queen said over her shoulder, then turned back to her son with a smile. ‘What’s he like?’

‘He’s so amazing and kind and funny and beautiful. He even loves to read, mum. He’s so perfect. But… someone’s hurting him. I keep seeing him crying and covered in bruises, but he won’t let me save him.’

His mother frowned, now knowing why her son had been so interested in the non-existent abuse laws. ‘Oh, Rei. We can save him. Just say the word, and we can have him moved into the palace and completely safe within the hour. What’s his name?’

Rei bit his lip. ‘That’s the thing. I don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me.’

‘He wouldn’t tell you?!’ his father exclaimed over his toast.

‘Shush!’ The Queen turned back to her son once more. ‘He does have a point, honey. How are you going to find him?’

‘When he left, he dropped one of his dancing slippers. I found it. It’s under my bed. I know this will sound crazy, but, do I have your permission to search the kingdom with it for him?’

‘Of course,’ his mum said.

‘Wait-’

The Queen turned back to her husband. ‘Rei is doing it. No questions asked.’

‘Thank you,’ Rei said, then practically skipped out of the room.

‘The boy isn’t royal,’ the King said after a moment of silence.

‘It doesn’t matter,’ she said. ‘I told Rei he could marry whomever he pleases. I just want him to be happy. If he can’t find this boy, then you can arrange a marriage for him.’

The King nodded. ‘Fine.’ Then he returned to his toast.

Rei’s mother held in her sigh of relief. She so badly wanted her son to marry for love, but she didn’t know how long she could hold his father off.

…

Nagisa wore a dopey smile on his face as he dusted in the drawing room. He hummed to himself, trying to recall the song that he and Rei had danced to last night, but he couldn’t quite seem to get it right. It was probably because they had spent the time they had together talking and looking at each other. Nagisa had no time to appreciate the music the orchestra had been playing.

‘Goose, shut up,’ Gou said from where she was sat on the leather settee.

‘My apologises, Miss Kou.’

Gou and Chigusa were both sat down, nursing headaches from the music, dancing, and all of the alcohol they had drunk last night, but Miho was sat at the other end of the room, a book in her lap, and was watching Nagisa very carefully.

Nagisa moved over to the fireplace and lifted up each of the ornaments, dusting under and around them before placing it back down and dusting the object itself.

‘Mother?’ Chigusa asked, her voice all groggy.

‘What is it?’

‘Did the prince dance with me last night? I can’t remember.’

‘No, he didn’t. Nor did he dance with you either, Kou.’

Nagisa smiled to himself. The prince had danced with him.

Both girls groaned. ‘I don’t get why. We’re ten times prettier than that blond boy he danced with last night.’

Nagisa held in his giggle and moved to the coffee table to dust it, but he stopped when he saw Chigusa glaring at him.

‘What are you smiling at, Goose?’

‘Oh, nothing really. It just sounds like you had a good time at the ball last night. I wish I could have gone.’

Chigusa hummed, satisfied with his answer, but as Nagisa knelt down to dust, he saw that Miho was staring at him. It wasn’t a glare, yet it seemed even more sinister. He hadn’t done anything wrong. None of the ornaments had been broken, breakfast hadn’t been burnt, and he hadn’t tried to argue with her this morning about his torn dress. So why was she staring at him so? Nagisa felt his heart drop into his stomach. Had Miho seen him last night at the ball? She wasn’t hung over, so that meant she had been sober the whole time. There was a massive chance she had seen him, since Gou and Chigusa had, but they failed to recognise him as they had got drunk. Miho had definitely seen him. And with the way she was staring at him, Nagisa knew he was no longer safe here. He had to get out.

The doorbell rang and Nagisa put down his rag, trying to stop his hands from shaking as he left the room and approached the front door. He needed to get out of here, but how could he when his three brothers were trapped? He supposed he could try and find another witch to reverse the spells, but it might not work since they weren’t the person who cast the spell. Oh god, Nagisa didn’t know what to do.

Nagisa opened the front door and he was taken aback when he saw a palace guard stood on the doorstep.

‘Is this the Hazuki residence?’ the guard asked.

‘Err… yes. Can I help you with something?’

‘I need to speak with all of your family.’

Nagisa stepped to one side, his mind foggy. ‘Of course. Come in.’ He led the guard through the house and into the drawing room, and when the three women inside saw who was stood in the doorway, they all stood up.

‘Sir,’ Miho said with a kind smile on her face, ‘how can we assist you?’

‘His Royal Highness, Prince Rei, lost his true love last night at the ball. He does not know their name, so he will be visiting every household in the kingdom to find them. To stop anyone from impersonating his darling, the prince has a slipper that his love lost last night, and everyone will be made to try it on to confirm whether or not they are his love.’

Nagisa’s heart soared in his chest. Rei had found his lost slipper and was going to come for him. He was finally going to be saved. He only needed to wait a little while before his prince would come for him. He knew the slipper would only fit him. Makoto’s magic had ensured that, and in case Rei was in any doubt that it was him, the other slipper was safely hidden away behind his bookcase, but he doubted he would need to bring that out.

‘You must stay inside this week,’ the guard continued. ‘The prince could come at any time, as he has many households and people to check. The palace thanks you for your patience at this time.’ The guard bowed then left the room, and as soon as the sound of the front door closing echoed through the chateau, Gou and Chigusa started screaming and jumping up and down.

‘The prince is coming to our house!’

‘But the slipper isn’t going to fit you,’ Chigusa said to her sister.

‘It won’t fit yours, either.’

‘Girls,’ Miho said, and her daughters instantly calmed down. ‘Go and get ready for the prince, in case he comes today.’

They both giggled and bounced out of the room, then Miho turned to Nagisa. ‘Don’t you have some weeding to do, Goose?’

‘Yes, madam.’ Nagisa bowed and left the room, taking his dusting cloth with him.

Miho stayed where she was, listening carefully for a moment, and when she was sure that her stepson had gone in the kitchen, she left the room herself and crept up to the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	22. Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei's search for his darling isn't going well.

After two days of searching for his angel, Rei had gotten nowhere apart from knowing where his love wasn’t. He was getting frustrated. He just wanted to hold him in his arms all the time, to know that he was safe, and to just love him, but he still wasn’t here with him.

He supposed he should go for a swim to calm down, but he didn’t want to. How could he relax when his darling might be in danger?

There was a knock on the door to his quarters and Rei sat down on the chaise longue. ‘Enter.’

Momotarou stuck his head around the side of the door. ‘Can we come in?’

Rei nodded and leant back on the chaise as Momotarou, Aiichiro, Rin, and Seijuro came in.

‘Are you okay?’ Seijuro asked as he and Rin put their spears down.

‘Not really. I just want to have him here with me. It’s frustrating, especially when I know who he is.’

‘Go on then,’ Rin said.

‘Well, I don’t know his name, but we’ve met four times now. He’s beautiful and bubbly and over-exuberant and cheeky, but I think… I’m in love with him.’

‘Wait,’ the redheaded guard said. ‘Over-exuberant and cheeky? Isn’t that the exact opposite of what you’re looking for in a romantic partner?’

‘That was the same for you and you ended up with Aiichiro.’

‘Hey!’ the grey-haired boy shouted.

‘I still love you, baby.’ Rin wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and Rei’s heart sunk when he saw their interaction. He wanted his own love here to do that with, too.

‘Do you know anyone like Rei’s sweetheart, Ai?’ Rin asked.

Aiichiro shrugged. ‘I didn’t see him at the ball or whenever he’s been in the palace. What does he look like again?’

‘Beautiful,’ Rei said almost reflexively. ‘Blond hair and magenta eyes. His name begins with a letter N.’

Aiichiro narrowed his eyes. ‘Is he quite small? About my height? With a high-pitched voice? Really energetic?’

Rei nodded, feeling hope bloom inside him.

‘I think I might know him, actually. I was best friends with a boy like that when I was younger, before I came to the palace. But his father remarried. He might not live where he used to. And it might not even be him.’

Rei stood up with a smile. ‘It’s worth a try. What’s his name?’

‘Nagisa. Nagisa Hazuki.’

 _Nagisa…_ Rei’s smile got even wider. It was a girl’s name, just like his, and it suited his darling well. It was cute and pretty, just like the boy himself, and the prince hoped to god that Aiichiro’s old friend was his darling. ‘Do you remember where he lived?’

Aiichiro nodded. ‘It’s not far.’

‘You’re coming with us then.’

‘Rei?’ Seijuro asked, confused.

‘I know it’s the evening, but we need to go now to get him, before something happens to him.’ Rei walked across the room, planning on going to his bedchambers to retrieve Nagisa’s glass slipper, but before he could go, or before Rin, Seijuro, Aiichiro or Momotarou could protest, the double doors to Rei’s quarters opened and in stepped the king.

The two servants and two guards bowed but the King ignored them all. He strode across the room until he was stood in front of his son.

‘Yes, father?’

‘Call off your search for this boy.’

Rei narrowed his eyes. ‘Pardon?’

‘Call it off. This whole idea is stupid.’

The prince shook his head. ‘No, I shan’t. I’m close. Aiichiro knew him when he was younger. We’re about to go there right now.’

The King huffed. ‘You are doing no such thing. It’s practically the middle of the night. Stop with this gobbledygook. Even if you find this boy, you will not be marrying him. You will be marrying someone who is born of noble blood.’

Rei’s blood ran cold. He had to marry Nagisa. He was in love with him. ‘But… mother said…’

‘I am not your mother, Rei. Stop this nonsense right now. You will be marrying a princess from Samezuka. It’s already been arranged.’

The king turned around and stalked towards the doors, but Rei ran after him and stood in his way, desperate now.

‘Father, please. I’m in love with this boy. Just let me go to his house tomorrow. If it’s the wrong person or if he doesn’t want to marry me, then I’ll marry whomever you want. Please, just give me one more chance, father.’

The king pursed his lips as he thought for a moment. ‘Fine. One more chance. But you will not go until the morning. And I will come with you.’

Rei bowed his head in relief. ‘Thank you, father.’

The king hummed and walked around his son and left the chambers. As soon as the door clicked shut, Rei fell to his knees and almost started crying.

‘Rei?!’ Momotarou ran over and put an arm around the prince. ‘It’s okay, you have one more chance to find him.’

Rei looked up at Aiichiro. ‘I hope you’re right about this. Or it’ll all be over for me.’

Aiichiro gulped, then looked down at the floor. He hoped he was right, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	23. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiichiro comes to the rescue.

Nagisa rolled his lips together, trying to stop his smile from escaping as he danced around the attic, his arms held up as if he was still dancing with Rei. He loved being held by him. He was so strong and Nagisa just wanted to be held in his arms forever and ever. And he was coming to get up. He would finally be safe. By the end of the week, he was sure Rei would be here for him.

Haruka was led on the bed, watching his little brother with a dopey smile on his face. He didn’t often smile, but as he watched Nagisa, he couldn’t help it when he knew that his Makoto was inside him. He didn’t know when he’d next see his love, but he would smile every day from now on now that he knew Makoto had been watching him and loving him for all of these years, even though he been a mouse and his boyfriend had been trapped.

The sound of a carriage pulling up outside the chateau broke Nagisa out of his dancing daydream and he went over to the single tiny window in the room, and a smile finally graced his face. It was the royal carriage! He was going to be rescued! He watched for a moment as an orange-haired guard got off the footboard and opened the door to the carriage. Out stepped the king, along with Rei, the man Nagisa was in love with. He giggled to himself and practically skipped over to the bookcase. He pulled it out from the wall slightly, but the smile faded from his face when he saw that his slipper wasn’t there. His music box, books, teddy, and seashells were still there, but his glass slipper was not. He knew he hadn’t moved it. So who had taken it?

‘Are you looking for this?’

Nagisa turned around and his heart dropped when he saw Miho stood in the doorway, holding the slipper by the heel.

‘Please, madam, give it back to me. Ever since you arrived, I have never asked you for anything. I just ask you for this one thing, and I will never ask you for anything ever again.’

Miho stared at Nagisa and for a moment, the blond thought that maybe, just maybe, she was considering giving it to him. But it was stupid to think that, as a second later, Miho threw the slipper onto the floor and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

‘No!’ He ran over to the shards and knelt down beside them. ‘Why are you doing this to me?!’

‘You don’t deserve to be happy. You’ve been nothing but a thorn in my backside ever since I married your father. I should have got rid of you years ago, and I’ll be doing just that after your precious prince has left.’ She stepped backwards and slammed the door, then locked it.

Nagisa gasped, jumped over the broken glass, and tried the door, but it was definitely locked. ‘Madam! Step-mother!’ He banged on the door and gave it another pull, but it wouldn’t budge. Nagisa was trapped in his bedroom when his love was downstairs. He was going to die, and he could do nothing about it.

…

As soon as she locked the door, there was a knock from downstairs. She stepped forwards to go and answer it, but then her stupid stepson choose that moment to start shouting for help. She shook her head and cast a silencing charm on the room, and with a smirk, Miho glided down the stairs and answered the door, pretending to be surprised when she saw the King, prince, and their guards. She curtsied politely. ‘Your Majesty, your Highness, to what do I owe this pleasure?’

‘My son,’ the king said, ‘has reason to believe his true love lives here. Is it all right if we come into your home?’

‘But of course!’ She curtsied again and stood to one side, letting the four men into her house. One guard had bright orange hair, and the other had brown hair. They would be perfect matches for her daughters, if she were not aiming for one of them to marry the prince. She led the men into the drawing room, and Gou and Chigusa stood up and curtsied when they saw who had entered their chateau.

‘Your Majesty, your Highness, these are my two daughters, Kou and Chigusa.’

They both curtsied again and Rei looked between the two girls with narrowed eyes. ‘Do you perhaps have a son who is out at the moment?’

Miho tried not to grimace at the thought of her stepson. ‘No, your Highness.’

Rei sighed. ‘You are the Hazuki’s, are you not?’

‘Yes, your Highness.’

‘I am looking for a boy named Hazuki Nagisa. Does he live here?’

Miho threw her head back as she chuckled. ‘My daughters love to dress up at boys. They have a whole collection of wigs. Was it a blond boy?’

Rei nodded, his eyes still narrowed. ‘Yes, but he had pink eyes.’

‘My daughter, Gou, has pretty pink eyes.’

The prince transferred his gaze to the redheaded girl. ‘They’re red.’

‘Perhaps you were mistaken?’ she said, hoping she hadn’t angered the prince. She usually wouldn’t care about making anyone angry as she always got her own way, but the royal family weren’t under her thumb. Yet.

‘No, I was not. I’d know my darling anywhere.’

Miho tried not to grimace. How could someone have fallen in love with her stepson and call them darling? He was ugly and good for nothing. There must have been something wrong with the prince of Iwatobi. ‘Well, just in case you are mistaken, maybe my daughters could try on the slipper anyway? Just so you know if it is one of them or not.’

The King rolled his eyes. ‘Rei-’

‘They can try it on, father,’ the prince said hurriedly, and Miho had a feeling the prince was trying to buy more time from his father. It was no matter: Nagisa couldn’t escape. It wouldn’t make a difference if the prince stayed here until the end of the day; she would _not_ let her stepson anywhere near the prince.

…

‘Please! Somebody help me!’ Nagisa was still banging on the door, but he was getting nowhere. His voice was raw and he knew no one was around to help him. They would all be downstairs, greeting his prince and trying to charm him. He had to get out. This was his last chance to be saved.

The only other option he had was the window in the room. It was too small to climb out of, but maybe there was someone outside who could help him. He gave it a push and managed to get it open, and to his relief, there were two people stood outside next to the carriage. One was a redheaded guard, and he was making out with a grey-haired boy. They were obviously in their own little world and may not hear him, but he had to try, for the sake of himself and his three brothers.

‘Help me!’ he shouted, and luckily, the guard broke away from his boyfriend and looked up with narrowed his eyes.

‘Are you Rei’s sweetheart?’

Nagisa nodded. ‘Yes! My stepmother has trapped me in the attic! You have to help me!’

The other person turned around and he gasped. ‘Nagisa! It really is you!’

‘Ai-chan?!’ Nagisa felt relief course through him. He’d finally found his best friend once more, and he knew the boy would help him, even though they hadn’t spoken in years. ‘Please help me!’

‘Of course! Just give us a minute!’

‘That’s your childhood best friend?’ Rin whispered.

‘Yep. And we have to save him. His stepmother and his stepsisters are nasty pieces of work. Come on.’ Aiichiro grabbed Rin’s hand and led him into the chateau. It was almost the same as Aiichiro remembered. The furniture and decorations were all the same as the last time he’d been here, but now some of the wallpaper was peeling and ornaments were gathering dust easily. It wasn’t squalid by any means, but it wasn’t nice. If only Aiichiro had kept his promise and visited, he could have saved Nagisa years ago. And what his two brothers? And Makoto? What had become of them? Aiichiro only dreaded to think what life had been like for the four of them after Nagisa’s father had died.

The front door shut loudly behind them and Seijuro peaked his head out of the room that had been the drawing room when Aiichiro had last been here. Considering the state of things, it probably still was the drawing room.

‘What are you two doing in here? Go and guard the carriage!’ the man whispered.

Aiichiro shook his head and crept along the floorboards. ‘Miho has trapped Nagisa in the attic. We’re going to free him. Buy Rei some more time.’

Seijuro nodded and Rin and Aiichiro scampered up the stairs, the smaller boy taking the lead. As they went, they passed by the open doors of what had been Nagisa, Haruka, Sousuke, and Makoto’s bedrooms, which were now filled with tons of dresses and shoes and hats. It was obvious that Miho had moved Nagisa up to the attic, but had she crammed the other three boys in there with him, too?

They reached the top of the stairs and Aiichiro tried the door, but it was locked, and he had no idea where the key would be. ‘Can you open it?’

Rin nodded and aimed his spear at the lock. He drove it through the weak metal and the door gave way along with it, revealing Nagisa who looked like he was about to cry in relief.

‘Ai-chan!’ The two childhood best friends ran towards each other and hugged.

‘Nagisa, I’m so sorry! If I’d known-’

‘It’s not your fault.’

‘I still feel bad leaving you with this horrid woman. You feel like skin and bones. And where are Haru, Sousuke, and Makoto?’

‘I’ll explain later. Where’s Rei-chan?’

‘Down in the drawing room,’ Rin said. ‘He hasn’t got long left, though. His father wants them to leave soon.’

Nagisa nodded and thundered down the stairs, Aiichiro and Rin following in his wake. The blond boy stopped to catch his breath in the doorway of the drawing room and watched as Miho tried to cram his glass slipper on Chigusa’s too big foot.

‘It’ll go in!’ his stepmother said. ‘All dancing slippers go on like this.’

Nagisa laughed from the doorway and Rei looked up from where he was crouched on the floor. He smiled when he saw his love and stood up. ‘Nagisa.’

‘Rei-chan.’

Breathless, they walked towards each other and met in the middle in a tight embrace. ‘I thought I’d never see you again, angel,’ the prince whispered. ‘Please, don’t ever run from me again.’

‘I won’t,’ Nagisa said with a smile, pulling out of the hug for a moment. ‘I’m yours forever now.’

Rei grinned and pulled Nagisa back in. They could finally be together.

Miho glared at her stepson as she pulled the slipper off Chigusa’s foot. She couldn’t believe he had escaped. How had he managed it? Then she saw Aiichiro, smirking in the doorway. Of course. The boy had moved to the palace just before she had killed her husband. If she had known he would do this, she would have killed him, too.

‘Is this the boy?’ the King asked.

Rei pulled out of the hug and nodded. ‘Yes. He’s the one.’

‘Make him try on the slipper then.’

‘But, father, I know it’s him.’

The king glared at his son. ‘You are not bringing him back to the palace without him trying on the slipper first.’

Rei rolled his eyes and turned to Miho. ‘Please, may I have the slipper?’

She glared at the prince, and as she made to hand it over, she let it go at the last second, and the slipper shattered on the floor. ‘Whoops.’

The King smiled. ‘Finally. This nonsense is over. Let’s go.’

Rei grabbed Nagisa’s hand with a smile, but the king swiftly separated them. ‘He is _not_ coming with us. You have no proof he’s even been in the palace, let alone danced with you at the ball.’

‘But I know it’s him, father!’ Rei shouted, getting desperate now. He thought all hope had been lost until he saw his love standing in the doorway. He couldn’t give up so easily, not when he and Nagisa were so close to finally being together.

‘I don’t care! I won’t let you marry some peasant boy without some proof!’

Nagisa moved over to the fireplace, and from behind one of the grates, he took out the well-loved copy of _Swimming Techniques_ and held it up. ‘Is this enough proof?’

The King’s mouth practically fell open when he saw the book. That was the first book Rei had ever been given. He could remember that every night for two years, his son had demanded it be read to him as a bedtime story. That book was special to Rei, so very special, and the king knew his son would never give it away to someone unless they were incredibly special, too. ‘Yes. That is enough proof. Rei, you have my blessing to marry this boy.’

Both Rei and Nagisa smiled. ‘Thank you, father.’

The prince went over to his love and held both of his hands in his. ‘We can be together. You’re safe now. But tell me, please, who hurt you so?’

Nagisa glanced at Miho and she scoffed. ‘I never laid a finger on you!’

‘She hit me all the time. She made me cook and clean for her and her daughters. And… she killed my father,’ he finished in a whisper.

‘Rin, Seijuro, Takeshi, arrest this woman!’

‘No! Wait!’ Nagisa shouted. ‘Please, just wait here.’ He ran out of the room and back up the stairs, going straight back into the attic, where Haruka and Sousuke were cowering together in a shoebox. ‘Come on,’ he whispered, lifting the shoebox carefully, taking care not to jostle his brothers.

He walked down the stairs with the shoebox, and when he returned to the drawing room, Aiichiro peered into the box with narrowed eyes. ‘Why do you have…’ the boy gasped. ‘Oh god, is that Haru?! And Sousuke?!’

Nagisa nodded and took his brothers out and placed them on the floor. ‘Turn them back. Right now.’

Miho rolled her eyes, but pointed her fingers at each of the mice in turn, reversing the spell that had been put on them so long ago. Once the glow of their transformation had faded, Nagisa embraced his two brothers.

‘I told you, didn’t I? That everything would be okay?’ he giggled and hugged them harder.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Sousuke said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

‘Makoto,’ Haruka whispered and Nagisa nodded, turning back to Miho.

‘And Makoto,’ he said.

‘I’ll free him, but he’s not going with you. He’s staying here, with his sisters.’

Rei scoffed. ‘Whoever he is, he’ll be coming with us. He’s been a victim in all of this mess, and as soon as I’ve got this law passed, both of your daughters will be arrested for abuse.’

Gou gasped and stood up. ‘I never abused Goose!’

Chigusa face palmed and Rei smirked. ‘That just proves you did. Name-calling is a form of emotional abuse. So feel free to stay in the chateau, but the palace guards will be coming for you someday soon.’

Gou sat back down with a dissatisfied sigh and Miho pointed her finger at Nagisa this time. His body started to glow, but the bright light grew outwards, extending as if there was another body beside him, and when it faded, Makoto was stood beside him.

The older boy scanned the room immediately, and when he saw Haruka, he ran over and picked up his boyfriend in his arms. Neither of them said anything, just held each other, communicating through their eyes how much they had missed each other, even though they’d only spent a few days apart.

‘And this is a permanent change, right?’

Miho nodded. ‘Unfortunately. I should have just killed you all when I killed your father.’

Rei glared at her. ‘Now would be a good time to arrest her, Seijuro.’

The orange-haired guard stepped forwards and grabbed Miho by the forearms and led her out of the chateau, Gou and Chigusa pouting as they watched her go.

Rei took Nagisa’s hands in his once more. ‘Are you ready to go? You don’t have any more animals you need turning back into humans?’

Nagisa shook his head with a chuckle. ‘No. But I do want to get a few things. Come with me?’

Rei nodded. ‘Of course. Why don’t the rest of you get in the carriage?’ Sousuke nodded and led his brother and Makoto outside, the King, Aiichiro, and the guards following.

The blond led the prince all the way up to the attic and Rei stopped in the doorway as he glanced around. The room wasn’t messy, but it was dark, and in the little light that streamed in through the window, Rei could see the dust particles floating in the air everywhere. He wished he’d been able to save his love sooner.

Nagisa grabbed the few belongings he had hidden behind the bookcase and put them into a little bag, then grabbed his sewing equipment from the desk, along with some of the brooches he had been in the process of making.

Rei stepped into the room further when he saw the half-made brooches. ‘You make the brooches? I bought one from Sasabe’s shop. I wore it at the ball. If I’d known it was you making them, I would have bought them all. They were all so exquisite.’

Nagisa smiled. ‘Thank you.’

‘Is that everything?’

Nagisa nodded as he looked around. ‘Yep. Do I need any of my dresses?’

Rei shook his head. ‘No. I’ll buy you and your brothers everything brand new. You’ll have a new life at the palace.’

The blond smiled and hugged the prince. ‘Thank you, Rei-chan~’

The prince took Nagisa’s hand in his. ‘Let’s get out of here.’

Nagisa nodded and let Rei lead him down the stairs, out of the chateau and into the carriage, all without a backward glance to his childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	24. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa are finally together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the long wait for this chapter, everyone!  
> I've been busy with university assignments and my grandma has been in hospital over Christmas!  
> Updates should (hopefully) be more regular from now on!

Rei ran through the palace, not caring for the way that the guards stared at him. Without knocking, he burst into his mother’s quarters, and she looked up from where she was sat reading on the chaise longue.

‘Rei? Is everything okay? Did you find him?’

The prince nodded with a massive grin on his face, and the queen dropped her book as she hurried over and embraced him. ‘That’s wonderful! Is he here?’

‘He’s in my quarters.’

The queen giggled. ‘He can’t sleep in there until you’re married, Rei.’

He blushed. ‘I know, mum. I just wanted to spend some time with him now that he’s safe.’

She squealed and dashed into the next room in her quarters.

‘Mother?’ Rei followed her, and when he entered the next room, he saw that she was stood by her bed holding a ring box. ‘What’s that?’

‘It was my mother’s wedding ring. Your grandmother’s. She wanted you to have it so you could give it to your wife or husband.’ She handed it to Rei and he opened it. The ring placed in the velvet had a golden band with a deep purple tanzanite heart. Above it was a small diamond, the gold curving around to meet it, making it look like a small crown. It would look beautiful on Nagisa’s delicate fingers.

‘Mum… I can’t take this from you.’ He tried to hand it back to her, but she pushed it back into his hands.

‘She wanted you to have it. Now, come on. Introduce me to this boy.’

Rei smiled, pocketed the ring box, and linked his arm with his mother’s. He led her through the palace to his quarters, and the entire way there, the queen couldn’t help but bounce on the balls of her feet. Her son was finally getting married, and it was to someone he was in love with. She couldn’t have been happier for him.

…

Nagisa was sat on one of the chairs in Rei’s receiving room, looking around with awe. The room was magnificent. It looked like the rest of the palace, with high ceilings, purple walls, and golden plasterwork, but this was different. These were Rei’s quarters. Nagisa closed his eyes and took a breath. He could smell the sandalwood that always lingered on his clothes and skin and after Rei had touched him, but it was so much stronger in here. Nagisa wondered what it would smell like in Rei’s bedroom.

He reopened his eyes when he felt his face heating up. He shouldn’t even be thinking about going in Rei’s bedroom. That was far too intimate for a couple that hadn’t even kissed yet.

He shook his head, trying not to think about what it would be like to kiss the prince, and looked around at the other occupants of the room. Sousuke was sat beside him in the next chair, Aiichiro was at his feet, and Makoto was led on the chaise longue, Haruka curled up on his lap and crying into his love’s chest. Nagisa frowned when he saw the state of his brother, but Makoto was doing a fine job of comforting him. The worst was over now. Haruka would smile again someday.

The door to the quarters opened and Nagisa stood up when he saw Rei come in, along with the Queen. Sousuke and Aiichiro got up, too, and the three of them bowed.

Nagisa smiled at his prince but didn’t move towards him. Was he allowed to when the Queen was right next to him?

‘Which one is he?’ she whispered.

‘The blond one, mother.’

She squealed and rushed over to Nagisa. ‘Oh, you’re so beautiful! I saw you dance with Rei at the ball! Gosh, I could see why he fell in love with you. Rei says you like reading and swimming and that you’re very kind. Now, how old are you? I need to know when to plan the wedding for.’

Nagisa blushed at the mention of a wedding. ‘I’m sixteen, Ryuugazaki-sama.’

The Queen grinned. ‘So young! Okay, I’ll plan the wedding for just after your eighteenth birthday. And don’t call me Ryuugazaki-sama. It’s so formal. Just call me Kumiko. And I don’t want you bowing or curtsying, either. There’s no need for that, sweetheart. You’re part of the family now. I simply won’t have it.’

‘Okay,’ Nagisa said and the Queen smiled and hugged him.

‘Oh, I just knew Rei would find someone wonderful to love. And you are so gorgeous, too, my dear. I can’t wait to take you shopping!’

‘Mother,’ Rei said, looking exasperated.

She let go of Nagisa and smiled at her son. ‘You can come, too.’

Rei rolled his eyes. ‘I probably will. I don’t want you telling Nagisa any embarrassing stories about me.’

Both Nagisa and the Queen giggled, and she turned to look at the other occupants of the room. ‘And who’s everyone else? Apart from Aiichiro, obviously.’

‘This is my oldest brother, Sousuke, and Haruka is my other brother. He’s older than me but younger than Sousuke.’

‘Is he quite alright?’ the queen asked.

Nagisa nodded with a smile. ‘He will be. Makoto is my stepbrother and Haruka’s boyfriend. Is it alright for the three of them to stay at the palace, too?’

‘Of course, it is, darling. Momo, one of Rei’s servants, is preparing you some quarters. We thought it was best you share so you could be together once more.’

‘Thank you so much.’

Aiichiro bit his lip. ‘Do I need to go and help Momo, your Majesty?’

The Queen opened her mouth to reply, but the King entered Rei’s quarters before she could, Rin and Seijuro accompanying him.

‘There’s no need,’ Seijuro said. ‘Momo’s almost done.’

Aiichiro sat back down and the King went over to Nagisa and bowed before him. ‘I am sorry, Hazuki-san.’

Nagisa stuttered and took a step back. ‘Please don’t bow to me, your majesty…’

The Queen chuckled at the sight before her. ‘Just let him, Nagisa. He hardly ever grovels.’

‘I am sorry for calling you a peasant, and for every other horrible thing I ever said about you, even though you were not there to hear it. I give you my blessing to marry Rei. I hope you can forgive me.’

Nagisa knelt down so his eyes were level with the king’s. ‘Of course, I forgive you, your Majesty.’

They both stood up. ‘That’s a relief,’ the king said. ‘I wouldn’t know what to do if my son’s fiancée hated me.’

‘Father!’ Rei hissed.

Nagisa blushed and looked away. The king and queen were certainly keen on a wedding for them.

‘Oh, by the way,’ Seijuro said. ‘When we got to the prison with Miho, there was a pink cat there and it wouldn’t stop meowing. When we locked her in the cell, it kind of went ballistic and started scratching and biting everyone. Do any of you know anything about that?’

‘It was Kisumi,’ Makoto said, his fingers carding their way through Haruka’s black hair. ‘He’s Miho’s ex-lover. He wanted to leave her, so she turned him into a cat. She makes him watch us and reports back to her. You should let him into her cell and force her to transform him back. He’s been tortured long enough.’

Seijuro nodded. ‘I’ll go back to the prison then. Your quarters will be ready soon.’ The guard left Rei’s quarters, and the queen went over to her son.

‘Rei, why don’t you spend some alone time with Nagisa?’ she suggested. ‘After today, you two will have to be escorted everywhere with a chaperone.’

Rei’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought of that. Until they were married, they wouldn’t be allowed to be alone together. This would be their last chance to be alone together for a while. He went over to Nagisa and held out his hand. ‘Would you care to join me?’

Nagisa blushed but nodded. He placed his small hand in Rei’s larger one and let him lead him further into his quarters. The next room was Rei’s bedroom and Nagisa’s blush deepened when he saw the four-poster bed at the centre of the room.

‘Sorry about my parents,’ Rei said. ‘I didn’t realise they could be so overbearing. They’re not usually like that.’

‘It’s okay. I liked it. They obviously love you.’

Rei smiled. ‘They already like you. I just didn’t think they’d start talking about marriage so quickly. We haven’t even kissed yet.’

Nagisa glanced at the floor, sure that his face with bright red now. ‘We nearly kissed at the ball.’

The prince smiled and stepped towards his love. ‘I wish we had. I’ve been thinking about it all this time.’

Nagisa dared to look up and meet Rei’s gorgeous purple eyes. ‘Me, too.’ The blond boy wrung his hands together. ‘Could we…’

‘I was hoping you’d ask.’

Nagisa couldn’t help but giggle and he stepped closer to the prince, smiling contently when Rei’s hands rested naturally on his waist.

‘I don’t know how I lasted this long without you, angel,’ Rei whispered, resting his forehead against Nagisa’s.

‘I’m sorry for making you wait.’

‘Don’t be. It’ll be worth it. I know it will be.’ Rei pulled back slightly and eyed his darling’s lips for a moment, then he leant back in and captured them in his. They were just as soft as Rei had imagined they would be, if not softer. To his surprise, Nagisa kissed him back straight away despite the way he had been blushing earlier. The prince pulled his love even closer to him, taking care not to take it too far. Rei had been dreaming about this for so long: their first kiss had to be perfect.

Nagisa pulled away first and rested his hands on Rei’s chest. He was once more looking at the floor.

‘Are you okay?’ the prince asked. ‘I didn’t push you too far, did I?’

The blond looked up and shook his head. ‘No, of course not, Rei-chan. You could never do that. I’m just feeling so overwhelmed. I didn’t think I would be safe from Miho for a few years, and now I’m in a palace with my entire family, who are safe, too, and I’m finally with you. I didn’t think everything could be so perfect.’ Despite his words, Nagisa wasn’t smiling, and Rei caressed his cheek.

‘You don’t sound all that happy about it. Is it because… your parents, right?’

Nagisa nodded. ‘I wish they were still here. The last birthday I had with my dad, he got me a music box. It played the song my mum used to sing me to sleep with, and inside it, a little version of me and you danced together. He had it made specially.’

Rei smiled and squeezed his angel’s waist. ‘I think that’s your parents’ way of saying that they approve us, right?’

Nagisa smiled now. ‘Yeah, I think so.’

‘I wish I could have met them. They must have been wonderful people to have raised someone as beautiful as you.’

‘They were the best.’

‘And I wish I could have asked them for approval for what I’m about to do, too.’

Nagisa watched with wide eyes as Rei got down on one knee. After their first kiss and talk about his parents, Nagisa had completely forgotten everything the king and queen had said before about marriage. He really should have been expecting this, but his mind went blank whenever he was with Rei.

The prince took a ring box out of his jacket pocket and opened it, not once taking his eyes off Nagisa. ‘My darling, please, will you do the honour of marrying me?’

Nagisa covered his mouth as he started to cry: he really was going to be safe after all. ‘Yes,’ he mumbled. ‘Of course, it’s a yes.’

Rei stood up and slipped the ring onto Nagisa’s finger, then gathered him back into his arms. ‘Thank god. I thought my parents might have scared you off.’

The blond boy shook his head from where it was buried in Rei’s chest. ‘They could never do that. I already love you too much for that to be possible.’

Rei’s heart swelled and he pecked Nagisa lightly on the lips. ‘I love you, too. More than you could possibly imagine.’ The prince then sighed. ‘I don’t know how often we’ll get to be together like this after today until we’re married. We’ll have to be chaperoned everywhere to make sure nothing improper happens.’

Nagisa smiled. ‘Maybe Rin and Seijuro can be our chaperones. They’ll probably turn a blind eye if we want to be alone for a while.’

Rei smirked and held Nagisa even tighter. His darling was so cheeky and beautiful and adorable. He couldn’t wait to be married to him.

…

Momo entered Rei’s quarters and smirked when he saw Aiichiro lounging around on the floor. ‘Did you have a fun trip into town then whilst I slaved away here?’

Aiichiro smiled. ‘We didn’t actually go into town and you know that, you idiot.’

‘Language, Ai.’

Momo looked over at the man who had spoken and his heart almost stopped. The man was absolutely gorgeous. Dark brown hair, teal eyes, broad shoulders. The maid could barely tear his eyes away from the man, but he did manage to look away and he bunched up the material of his small apron in his fists, as if that would stop the blush that was already overtaking his face.

‘Errmm… who is everybody?’

‘I’m Makoto,’ someone said, and Momo jumped slightly, not even having noticed the man led on the chaise lounge. ‘I’m Nagisa’s stepbrother. And this is my boyfriend, Haru. He’s Nagisa’s adopted brother.’

The gorgeous man stood up and strode over to Momo. ‘And I’m Sousuke, Nagisa’s other adopted brother.’ He held out his hand to Momo and the maid gave it him with no hesitation. Even though it was just his hand, Momo could tell that Sousuke was strong. He cast his mind back to all of the times when he had walked in on Rin and Aiichiro doing something, and all of a sudden, he imagined Sousuke was kissing him whilst pressed against a wall in the palace. He couldn’t help but shiver.

Sousuke noticed the shiver and smirked. He ran a hand over the maid’s knuckles, then leant down and kissed his hand. It had been many years since he’d done that, but his mother and father had raised him to be a gentleman, and he wouldn’t hesitate to kiss the hand of a maid who was this cute.

‘I’m Momo,’ he whispered. Then he withdrew his hand and turned to Makoto and Haruka. ‘Your quarters are ready. They’re next to Rei’s so he and Nagisa can still be close.’

Aiichiro stood up from the floor. ‘I’ll show you where they are.’

Makoto smiled, scooped Haruka up in his arms, and followed Aiichiro out of the room. Sousuke stepped forwards, as if to join them, but then he turned back and took a moment to admire Momo. The boy was slender yet defined and his black and white uniform dress fit him perfectly. The cap on his head was cute, but the little apron around his waist was downright adorable. Sousuke wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the maid and hold him close. He wanted to berate himself for his silly thoughts. Maybe this was just because he’d been a mouse for far too long and he’d been starved of all contact apart from that of his brothers and this was just him becoming desperate for someone new to talk to. Yet, he did not feel desperate. He felt calm. Well, as calm as he could be with his heart thrumming away in his chest just from the sight of this delightful maid.

‘Are you coming?’ he asked and Momo looked up, a dark pink blush adorning his cheeks.

‘Oh… do you… want me, too?’

Sousuke nodded and held out his hand for Momo.

The maid timidly reached out and took it, letting the man lead him out of Rei’s quarters. What was wrong with him? Momo wasn’t usually like this. He was bubbly and loud and energetic. Not shy and quiet. How had this man managed to reduce him to this with only his looks and a few words? He glanced up at Sousuke through his eyelashes, but looked away quickly when he found that the man was already looking at him.

They walked down the palace corridor in silence, following Aiichiro and the others, and soon arrived at the new set of quarters.

‘Haru, Makoto, you’ll be sharing a room. Is that okay?’ Aiichiro asked as they stepped into the receiving room. It wasn’t quite as grand as Rei’s since it had been unused, but that would change shortly.

‘It’s more than okay,’ Makoto said.

Aiichiro smiled. ‘It’s this way.’ He led them through one of the three doors in the receiving room and Momo pulled Sousuke over to another of the doors.

‘This is your bedroom,’ he whispered, but Sousuke was close enough to hear it.

‘Thank you, Momo. Can you show me around it?’

Momo’s blush darkened even more. He had been in Rei’s bedroom plenty of times, but that was for work. And so was this, technically. But what would Seijuro say if he found out? ‘I… don’t think I should. My brother will be back soon. He wouldn’t like it.’

Sousuke bit his lip. He didn’t particularly enjoy it when he saw Makoto and Haruka together, and he was sure he wouldn’t like seeing Rei with his hands all over Nagisa, but he supposed he was more understanding now. Makoto obviously didn’t mind the risk of Sousuke’s threats because of the way he felt about Haruka. And whilst Sousuke wasn’t in love with Momo, he understood now. ‘It’s okay. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.’

Momo nodded, feeling his heart warm. ‘I know. I’m more worried about what my brother will do to hurt you.’

Sousuke smiled and bent down a little so he was level with Momo’s eyes. ‘It won’t take long, I’m sure. You’ll be out before he comes back.’

‘Okay,’ he said, then Sousuke squeezed his hand.

‘Great.’ The older man led Momo through the door and into a large bedroom. There was a big four-poster bed in the middle of the room, with a writing desk opposite it, as well as a nice view of the palace gardens out of the big window.

Sousuke let go of Momo’s hand and stepped further into the room, tentatively sitting on the bed. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve slept in a proper bed.’

‘Rei had said you had been turned into a mouse. I’m sorry to hear that.’

‘Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. I just hope Haru will be okay. He’s always been quiet, but now he’s almost mute.’ Sousuke glanced around the room, now noticing two more doors at the far side. ‘Where do they go?’

‘Oh, one is a bathroom, the other is a closet. It’s already full of clothes, but they’re Rei’s.’ Momo took another glance at Sousuke’s tall stature and broad shoulders. ‘I’m not sure if they’ll fit you. Rei said he’d buy you all new clothes tomorrow.’

Sousuke smiled at the prince’s generosity. ‘It’s okay. I’ll just wear these for now.’

‘Ah…’ Momo trailed off. Sousuke was only wearing simple cotton pants, a shirt, and waistcoat. He looked nice in them, but they weren’t exactly appropriate for this setting. ‘The king and queen wanted to have dinner with you and your brothers tonight… I mean, I don’t mind what you’re wearing, but they might…’

Sousuke smiled at the sweet boy before him. ‘It’s okay. I understand. You needn’t sound so worried. Why don’t you help me pick something out to wear that might fit?’

‘Oh!’ Momo’s blush covered his entire face now. ‘I’m not sure that’s wise…’

Sousuke leant down again and tugged on the white ribbon that dangled down from the tiny cap on his head. ‘You are a maid. Isn’t this your job?’

‘Well, yes…’

‘I just want to know what you think. I don’t want you to dress me.’

Momo nodded, trying to wipe away the mental image of him taking off Sousuke’s shirt. ‘Okay.’

Sousuke stood up to full height with a smile. ‘Come on.’ He took Momo’s hand again and led him into the closet. It was fairly big, with rails and shelves lining one wall, and mirrors the other. It was filled with polished shoes and pressed shirts and Sousuke raised his eyebrows. ‘The prince owns a lot of clothes.’

Momo giggled. ‘It’s the queen. Rei never goes shopping with her, so she just buys him loads of things and hopes he likes them. Most of this has never been worn.’

Sousuke nodded and wandered through the closet. ‘I think the prince is too short for me to be able to wear his pants. Maybe I should just wear one of his jackets for now.’

The maid nodded and followed him, taking a dark blue jacket with silver adornments off the rail. ‘Try this one.’

Sousuke shrugged off his waistcoat and put on the jacket. ‘What do you think?’

Momo gulped as he stared at Sousuke. The jacket was a little too small and definitely wouldn’t be able to fasten up in the front, and it showed off Sousuke’s broad shoulders and the muscles in his arms. He looked more than good in it.

‘Momo?’ Sousuke asked as he stepped towards him. ‘Are you okay?’

The maid nodded. ‘I’m fine. I should be going before my brother gets back. Please excuse me.’ Momo bobbed his head, and in his hurry to leave, he tripped over Sousuke’s discarded waistcoat and fell over.

Sousuke hurried over and knelt down beside him. ‘Are you hurt?!’

Momo shrugged and sat up. ‘A bit.’

‘Let me look.’

With another blush, Momo shuffled over to Sousuke and let the man inspect his bare knees.

‘They look okay. You broke your fall with your hands, though.’

Momo held out his hands and Sousuke tutted when he saw that Momo had grazed them. ‘You need to be more careful next time.’

‘I will.’

Then Momo watched as Sousuke leant down and kissed the grazed surface. ‘It’ll feel better in no time.’

Momo smiled. ‘Thank you, Sousuke.’

There was a cough from the door and the two boys turned their heads and saw Seijuro stood at the entrance to the closet. He was glaring at Sousuke, and Momo was surprised that his brother didn’t have his spear already pointed at the other man.

‘Onii-chan!’ Momo shot up from the floor and ran over to his brother.

‘What on earth were you doing with him?’

Momo averted his gaze. ‘I was just showing Sousuke around.’

Seijuro nodded, his eyes still narrowed. ‘I’m sure he can navigate the interior of a closet himself. Go and attend to your chores.’

‘Yes, onii-chan.’ Then Momo left the Hazuki’s quarters.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Seijuro turned his gaze back to Sousuke, who was still sat on the floor. ‘My brother is only sixteen. Do not even think about trying anything with him until he has turned thirty.’

Sousuke’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets: thirty?! Had he said something like that to Makoto about Haruka? Looking back, he probably had.

Seijuro left after one final glare, and a moment later, Nagisa bounded into the room with tears shining in his eyes. Before Sousuke had a chance to get up and ask if he was okay, he leapt into Sousuke’s arms.

‘Nagisa?’

‘Rei proposed! We’re getting married!’

Sousuke let his body go limp. His youngest brother would be getting married?! Now he definitely knew how Seijuro felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	25. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Rei enjoy their wedding reception, as do all of their friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This is technically the last chapter. The chapter after this is just wedding night smut, so you don't have to read it if you're not comfortable with that. There's no more plot to come really, but there will be a sequel! It will only be one chapter long, with plenty of reigisa fluff!  
> Enjoy! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Nagisa rested his head against Rei’s chest, a content smile on his face as they both danced in the ballroom. Two years they had to wait, but now they were finally together and married and would no longer have to be bothered by the stupid chaperones.

‘Are you okay, my love?’ Rei asked, then pressed a kiss into his husband’s hair. Ever since he’d moved into the palace, Nagisa had managed to grow a few inches now that he was getting the proper nutrition but he was still small enough to fit under Rei’s chin.

‘Yeah,’ Nagisa murmured and snuggled up even further. ‘Just want to be on my own with you now.’

Rei smiled and gripped Nagisa’s waist even tighter. His husband was right. As much as he had enjoyed his wedding and the reception, Rei wanted to be alone with Nagisa now. It had been a long week. They hadn’t been allowed to see each other at all in the lead up to the ceremony, and as soon as that organ music began to fill the church this morning, Rei had never felt more relieved in his entire life. He had turned and watched with Seijuro, his best man, as Rin and Aiichiro walked down the aisle, the latter in a grey suit, and Rei’s maid in a blue and purple bridesmaid dress, carrying a bouquet of white flowers. Sousuke and Momo, then Makoto and Haruka, followed, before Ren and Ran came down the aisle. They were two homeless orphans that Nagisa knew, and after he and his brothers had got settled in the palace, Nagisa had asked the king and queen for permission to move them into the palace, too. The twins loved Nagisa dearly, but had grown attached to Makoto and Haruka, too, and a year ago, after Makoto and Haruka had got married, they adopted the twins, and now they were the flower boy and girl at Rei and Nagisa’s wedding.

Next down the aisle was Nagisa, his arm linked with Sasabe, who would be giving him away, but Rei barely even registered the dressmaker’s presence. His eyes were completely stuck to his soon-to-be husband. His hair was perfectly curled under the tiny tiara he wore atop his head, which gave way to a gorgeous gossamer veil. His dress was white and off the shoulder, his tiny waist cinched in and his small legs covered by the skirt of the dress that had been painstakingly covered in tiny fabric flowers. Neither Rei nor Nagisa could stop themselves from grinning from the moment they saw each other standing in the church, and everything around them seemed to fade as soon as Sasabe handed Nagisa over to the prince.

It had been wonderful, but Nagisa was right. They’d spent long enough at their reception. They’d had their wedding breakfast, speeches had been made, the cake had been cut, and they were on their tenth dance. It was time to go.

Rei glanced around for a moment, and after making sure that his parents weren’t watching, he guided Nagisa over to one of the ballroom doors, and pulled him outside, just like he had done at the ball.

The courtyard and path that led through the palace gardens was once more illuminated with candles, and Rei stopped in the centre of the courtyard; where they had almost kissed two years ago at the ball.

‘I have a surprise for you,’ Rei whispered, his hands still resting on Nagisa’s waist. ‘Let me show you.’

Nagisa giggled and let Rei lead him down the garden path. They kept going and going, away from the music and chatter of the ballroom, until they approached the edges of the gardens that gave way to the palace’s private hunting grounds.

‘Rei-chan? Are we going into the woods?’

‘Kind of. Come on.’

Nagisa lifted up the skirts of his wedding dress and followed Rei into the woods. He’d never been in them: he much preferred to ride his horse around the garden rather than through the woods. About a metre in, though, Nagisa wished he had. Hidden by the trees was a small turret that rather looked like a tiny tower. It was made out of plain red brick, with white brick surrounding the door and windows, and ivy was growing up the entire left side of the turret.

‘I used to play in here when I was little to get away from everyone in the palace. Rin, Seijuro, and Momo used to come, too, before they were old enough to be made into guards and maids. I completely forgot about it until a few months ago. I redecorated it for us.’

Nagisa smiled and followed Rei over to the door, but the prince stopped short of it and turned back to his husband. ‘I know this isn’t our quarters, but I need to carry you over the threshold.’

The blond bride giggled as his husband picked him up on his arms, and watched as the prince opened the door and stepped into the turret. It was only two stories high, but it was absolutely magnificent and made Nagisa gasp. Every crevice was lit up with candles, showing the floor to ceiling bookcases, and the shelves on the first storey were completely full of books, but the second storey was empty.

Rei placed his husband down and Nagisa tentatively walked over to the first case and tilted his head to one side as he read the spines, but narrowed his eyes when he found that he had recognised most of these titles, and that each of the books were well-thumbed. ‘Rei…’

‘I took them from your parents’ chateau. You didn’t seem like you would be going back there, which is understandable considering everything you went through, but I wanted you to have them. And I found these, too.’ Rei gestured to two armchairs in the centre of the room, positioned around the table with other seats. One armchair was covered in a pink velvet, and the other was upholstered in grey. They had belonged to his parents.

With tears shining in his eyes, Nagisa went over to Rei and hugged him. ‘You are so wonderful. Thank you for loving me.’

Rei smiled and placed a kiss on top of Nagisa’s head. ‘You don’t need to thank me. You’re too beautiful and marvellous not to love.’

Nagisa giggled and pulled away from Rei. ‘Why is the second storey empty?’ he asked, peering upwards.

‘I left it empty for us. It’s our library. We can fill it with whatever we want.’

The blond went up onto his tiptoes and placed a light kiss on Rei’s lips. ‘What did I ever do to deserve you?’

Rei chuckled. ‘Just by being yourself, my darling.’

…

Back in the ballroom, Haruka was sat on Makoto’s lap, the raven’s blue and purple bridesmaid’s skirt spread out on Makoto’s legs as they kissed. Even though it had been two years since they had been reunited, and a year since they had been married, the still couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They really were meant to be together. And now that the child abuse laws had been passed and Miho, Gou, and Chigusa were locked away, they were completely safe.

Just as the two parted, Ren and Ran bounded over, their faces smeared with chocolate icing. Haruka tutted and grabbed a napkin from the table behind him and wiped away the icing. ‘You two are so messy.’

The ten-year-old girl giggled. ‘Sorry, mummy.’

‘Come and dance with us?’ Ren asked.

‘We’ll be on the floor in a minute,’ Makoto said.

The twins cheered and ran off once more, and Makoto turned to his husband, placing his hands on Haruka’s tummy. ‘I can’t wait to tell them that they’re going to have a little brother or sister.’

Haruka rolled his eyes. ‘Not today, though. I don’t want to take Nagisa and Rei’s day away from them.’

Makoto agreed with a smile. ‘I know. In a couple of weeks maybe. When all the excitement has died down. I want to show your tummy off to everyone.’

Haruka buried his face in Makoto’s shoulder with a blush. ‘Makoto is so embarrassing.’

‘You love it though,’ Makoto whispered, and Haruka just nodded. He loved him so much.

…

Rin tutted as he took the silver tray out of his fiancée’s hands. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’

Aiichiro looked at Rin with narrowed eyes. ‘What does it look like? Serving food.’

‘You’re a bridesmaid today, not a servant. Have a day off.’

The grey-haired boy chuckled. ‘Okay, fair enough. Want to dance with me?’

‘I thought you’d never ask.’

Rin grabbed Aiichiro’s hand and led him onto the ballroom floor, spinning his small fiancée this way and that, but never once letting him leave his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Makoto and Haruka dancing with Ren and Ran. He couldn’t wait until he had that with Aiichiro. All of a sudden, Makoto and Haruka leant over their two adopted children and began to kiss each other, and Rin looked away with disgust. He did _not_ want to see that.

Aiichiro giggled when he saw what his fiancée had been looking at. ‘We’re not much better than them, you know. With the kissing, I mean.’

‘At least we don’t do it in public,’ Rin grumbled, but then he smirked. He twirled Aiichiro over to the ballroom doors, then grabbed his hand, planning on doing a little more than kissing in their bedroom.

…

Sousuke kept his eyes peeled as he peered over the dancing wedding guests, and when he could see no sign of Seijuro, he grabbed Momo’s hand and pulled him onto the floor.

Momo smiled in content as they danced together. They didn’t often get chance to spend time together in public like this. ‘Did you see the way onii-chan glared at us when we walked down the aisle together? Did he think we were getting married or something?’ Momo giggled. ‘I dread to think what he would actually be like on my wedding day.’

Sousuke gulped down the lump in his throat that had formed there from nerves. He had a ring box resting in his pocket. It had been there all day. He wanted to propose to Momo. He had for a few weeks now, but hadn’t been able to find the time since Seijuro was always lurking behind an ornate corner of the palace, or was dragging one of them off to help with wedding arrangements. He couldn’t do it here, either, surrounded by all of these people. He didn’t want to take the day away from Nagisa and Rei. He had it all planned out. He would take Momo upstairs, away from the reception and all of the guests, and ask him to marry him.

Despite the thrumming of his heart at what he was going to ask, Sousuke smiled at his boyfriend. ‘I still remember his face when I asked if I could go out with you. I swear his face turned blue.’ Sousuke had fallen for Momo the very moment he had seen him step into Rei’s receiving room, and after only three weeks of living in the palace, Sousuke asked Momo out. The boy had blushed profusely, and after stuttering for three minutes straight, he said yes, but that Sousuke would need to ask Seijuro for permission before they could. Sousuke had strolled into Seijuro’s room in the servant’s quarters without a care, but the older man practically fumed out of his nostrils after Sousuke had spoken. He hadn’t asked Seijuro for permission to marry Momo yet, but he figured he would get over the stress of asking the cute boy if he wanted to before he approached the big brother.

‘Oh god, I thought onii-chan was going to die!’ Momo giggled and shut his eyes. He loved it when Sousuke held him like this. He always felt so small and safe in Sousuke’s strong arms. He so badly wanted to sleep with him like that, to be cuddled up with him in bed, but that wouldn’t be something that was allowed to happen any time soon. Unless Seijuro somehow ended up in the palace infirmary, and even then, it would only be for a limited time.

‘He will after this,’ Sousuke muttered.

‘What did you say?’ Momo asked, glancing up at his boyfriend.

Sousuke smiled down at him, removed his hands from his waist, and took Momo’s hand instead. ‘Come with me.’

‘Hm? Where are we going?’

Sousuke didn’t answer, just pulled Momo along after him, all the way through the palace, until they were stood in Sousuke’s walk-in closet.

‘Erm… Sousuke, why are we in here?’

The older man smiled. ‘Do you remember that first day we met? When you fell over?’

Momo nodded. ‘Of course. Why?’

Sousuke took Momo’s hands in his and squeezed them slightly. ‘I have loved you ever since then. I would do anything for you as long as it would make you happy. For years, I was trapped as a mouse, and I never thought I would meet someone I would fall in love with. I thought I would be stuck like that forever. But then I met you and everything made sense.’ Sousuke reached into his pocket and got out the ring box, then went down on one knee. ‘Momo, will you marry me?’

Momo stared down at his boyfriend for a moment, then shut his eyes before opening them again. This was real. It wasn’t a dream. Sousuke, the wonderful and perfect and gorgeous Sousuke, was asking Momo to marry him. He was completely speechless. He wanted to say yes, but couldn’t get the words out. Instead, he had to settle for nodding as tears streamed down his face.

Sousuke stood up with a grin and slipped the ring onto Momo’s thin finger, which was a silver band with a tiny diamond in the centre. It was expensive, and Sousuke had been saving up for it ever since he had met Momo: he had known all along that he was the one. He hugged his fiancée and Momo clung to him, sobbing and whimpering now. Sousuke scooped the boy up into his arms and carried him through to his bedroom, where the two cuddled up on the bed together. He knew if Seijuro walked in, then they would be done for, but he supposed it wouldn’t be all that bad. Seijuro was going to find out sooner or later. Although Sousuke would have preferred it have been much later. As in after-the-wedding later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


	26. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa spend their wedding night together.

After Nagisa had been up to the first storey to marvel at the brand new bookcases and had shown his husband his parents’ favourite books on the lower floor, they sat together in one of the newer chairs around the table, Nagisa in Rei’s lap as they kissed each other. Ever since Rei had proposed to him two years ago, they had never been allowed to be alone together, even with Rin and Seijuro as their chaperones. Their want to be this close to each other had been building up, and now they were finally alone, they were letting it all out.

Nagisa had one hand in Rei’s hair, messing up the slicked back style, and the other was resting on the prince’s arm, gripping it for fear that Rin or Seijuro would walk in and separate them. Rei’s hands were lower, on Nagisa’s waist, holding him tightly, but not because he was scared Nagisa would be taken away from him. He was trying to ground himself, to stop himself from bucking his hips up. When they had first got engaged, Rei hadn’t thought about his fiancée in that way, but after swimming together a few times in the summer and seeing more of Nagisa’s body, Rei began to think of him differently. He didn’t particularly want to, though. Nagisa had still been underage at the time and he felt so guilty for even going there. But as soon as the blond boy turned eighteen, Rei gave into his thoughts when he was alone in bed. Soon, he would be sharing his bed with someone else. Hopefully. He could understand if Nagisa wasn’t ready yet. He was still young, after all, and Rei would never make Nagisa do anything he didn’t wish to.

However, his doubt was thrown straight out of the window when Nagisa ground his hips down into Rei’s. Unable to stop himself anymore, Rei let his hips buck upward and Nagisa pulled out of the kiss as a quiet moan escaped his mouth. He went to grind down again, but Rei held him still by the hips before he could.

‘Are you sure you want this? You’re still young. I can wait.’

Nagisa pouted at his husband. ‘Yes, Rei-chan. I want to do it with you. I’ve been waiting ages!’

‘Really?’

The blond boy blushed. ‘Yeah. After they got married, I accidentally walked in on Mako-chan and Haru-chan. I was really embarrassed at first, but then I started imagining what it would be like… with you…’

Rei smiled and caressed that side of Nagisa’s face. ‘Do you want to go to our room?’ he whispered.

Nagisa nodded eagerly, then climbed off Rei’s lap. The prince took his angel’s hand and led him out of the library, then back through the gardens until they got to the palace. The reception was still in full swing in the ballroom, but instead of going back in, Rei led Nagisa away from the ballroom and through another door on the patio, that led to the stairs that the servants used.

They dashed up the stone steps, luckily not running into any of the servants, and re-emerged on the first floor of the palace, near to where Rei’s quarters were. Near to where _their_ quarters were. All of Nagisa’s belongings had been moved across late last night, until the only things the blond was left with in his bedroom were his wedding dress and the pyjamas he had been wearing. Now, he was just in his dress, ready for Rei to take him.

The prince stopped outside of their quarters and he turned to his darling. ‘We can just go to sleep, if you like. Or go back to the reception.’

Nagisa shook his head with a smile. ‘Stop trying to talk me out of it, Rei-chan.’

Rei smiled. ‘Okay, okay. Come on.’ The prince opened the door quietly, then he led Nagisa through their receiving room, then into their bedroom. Momo and Aiichiro had changed the sheets early this morning, and afterwards, Rei had come back in and placed a decanter of oil under the bed. He wanted to be ready, but he hadn’t wanted Nagisa to see it in case he didn’t want to do it tonight.

Nagisa shut the bedroom door behind them and leant against it as he took a deep breath in. It was going to be okay. Rei would take care of him. He would be so gentle. He was certain of it.

‘Angel?’

The blond boy looked up and saw Rei stood by the bed. He immediately went over to join him and met him with a light kiss to the lips. ‘I’m fine.’

‘I know. It’s me who’s getting nervous now.’

Nagisa giggled and squeezed both of Rei’s hands. ‘We’ll both be okay.’

Rei nodded and removed his hands from Nagisa’s, then took off his silver and grey jacket, revealing the thin dress shirt underneath it. He took Nagisa’s hands again and rubbed his thumbs over the smaller man’s knuckles. ‘Do you want me to undo your dress?’

The bride nodded with a blush. He took his veil and tiara off, set them down on the bedside table, then turned around, his back to Rei.

Rei took a moment to stare at the material of the dress, stretched tight around his lithe torso and chest, accentuating every little curve of Nagisa’s body. He stepped forwards and slowly untied the white ribbon at the top, then popped open each satin-covered button until he reached the small of Nagisa’s back. He reached back and grabbed the two separated panels of the wedding dress and peeled them forwards, revealing the creamy skin of Nagisa’s back, then his shoulders, arms, until the silk and gossamer slipped off Nagisa’ frame completely and it pooled around his feet, leaving the blond boy standing in just a pair of white lace panties.

Nagisa looked down at the floor, feeling nervous now, and he listened as Rei’s walked round to the front of him, his boots sounding louder in the quiet room. He felt Rei’s finger under his chin, and he let his head be lifted up so he could meet the prince’s gaze.

‘You’re so beautiful, Nagisa,’ Rei whispered, then kissed him on the forehead. ‘I want to show you how beautiful you are to me.’ He took Nagisa’s hand, and the blond allowed him to lay him down in the centre of the bed.

Nagisa closed his eyes, too nervous to look, but heard Rei take off his boots and socks, before the bed dipped beside him.

‘Darling,’ Rei whispered. ‘Please, look at me.’

Nagisa opened his eyes and smiled at his husband. ‘Sorry. I suddenly got nervous.’

‘It’s okay.’ He reached down and took Nagisa’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. ‘We’ll go slow.’

Nagisa nodded, and the two kissed. Rei pulled back and sat up, peppering kisses all over Nagisa’s face: on his cheek, forehead, nose, jaw, then moving down his neck and across his shoulders, before finally reaching his chest. He wasn’t sure how Nagisa would react, so he pulled back slightly, and rubbed his thumb over one of the blond boy’s nipples.

The bride squeaked and arched up into the touch of his husband. Rei smirked and leant back down, placing a kiss over the pink nub now, and Nagisa whimpered, writhing on the sheets. ‘Rei!’

Rei sat up and started to unbutton his shirt. Nagisa watched the whole time, not looking away even when Rei’s hands went to the top of his trousers and undid them.

The prince got up from the bed and kicked his trousers off, then he retrieved the decanter of oil from the floor.

Nagisa’s eyes widened when he saw it, but he didn’t back away in shyness. He stayed still and smiled as Rei climbed back onto the bed and set the decanter down next to his husband’s tiara. The prince’s hands went to Nagisa’s lace covered hips and caressed the hem with his fingers. ‘Can I take them off?’

‘Of course.’ Nagisa lifted up his hips and Rei slipped the white panties off, letting them fall off Nagisa’s ankle and onto the bed of their own accord. Rei’s eyes were glued to his lover’s body. He looked so small and soft and delicate. He couldn’t believe he was married to this perfect boy. He caressed Nagisa’s hips again, then the boy’s thighs, and under Rei’s gentle hands, Nagisa slowly spread his legs, revealing his hard member and entrance.

Rei took the oil decanter from the bedside table and spread the substance inside it over three of his fingers, then looked at his husband. ‘Are you sure?’

‘I’m sure.’

‘It’s just… you’ve gone all quiet. You’re usually louder than this. And cheekier.’

Nagisa giggled and grabbed Rei’s wrist, guiding it in between his legs. ‘I’m just nervous. I’ll be fine soon. Now please,’ Nagisa said as he laid back down, ‘I want to be made yours properly.’

Rei smiled, wider than he had this morning when he saw Nagisa walking down the aisle, and he slipped one finger inside his husband’s entrance.

The blond hissed automatically and Rei withdrew his finger straight away. ‘I’m sorry!’

Nagisa shook his head and guided Rei’s hand back to his entrance. ‘It’s okay. I know it’ll hurt a bit, but it’ll be okay. As long as it’s you, it’ll be okay.’

Rei nodded and put his finger back inside, not taking it out even when his husband groaned in pain. He moved it around inside the boy laid out before him, and when he felt the tiny hole begin to loosen, he slipped a second finger in beside it.

The blond whimpered in pain, but his hips bucked up slightly, feeling some pleasure from being stretched open. He closed his eyes and settled into Rei’s gentle caresses, letting out a quiet moan when he felt Rei’s fingers spread apart. But then his eyes flew wide open and he moaned louder when Rei rubbed against something inside of him.

‘Rei!’ Nagisa ground down onto the two fingers, about to lift himself off so he could do it again, but his husband reached out and stilled his hips.

‘Angel, you need to stay still.’

‘But it feels good, Rei-chan,’ the blond boy whined.

‘I know, but if you try to go fast, it’ll hurt tomorrow. And I don’t want to hurt you, okay?’

Nagisa pouted. ‘Okay, Rei-chan.’ He settled back down onto the bed and relaxed back into the touch of his husband, trying not to move too much whenever Rei caressed the sweet spot inside him.

After his careful ministrations, Rei finally added a third finger. The stretch burned a little and Nagisa whimpered: it was starting to hurt again.

Rei bit his lip, then reached out and took Nagisa’s small member in his hand and gave it a few pumps as he stretched his husband open further. The whimpering gave way to moans and groans of pleasure and when Rei deemed Nagisa ready, he took his fingers out.

Nagisa sighed, not liking the feeling of being empty, and wriggled on the sheets. ‘Rei-chan~’

The prince smiled and leant down, placing a kiss on his cheek. ‘Do you think you’re ready?’

The blond nodded. ‘I love you.’

Rei’s smile widened into a grin: he never got sick of hearing Nagisa say that. ‘I love you, too, angel.’ Rei sat back and got off the bed and took his underwear off. He reached for the oil decanter, but Nagisa grabbed it before he could.

‘Can I do it?’ the boy asked, his eyes wide and a cheeky smile back on his face.

The prince blushed. ‘Errr… yeah, if you like.’

Nagisa poured a good amount of oil onto his hand, then he reached out and wrapped his small hand around Rei’s member.

The prince hissed, trying his best not to buck his hips into Nagisa’s hand. He’d imagined doing this ever since his love had turned eighteen, but he didn’t think it would feel this good. And it would only get better the more they did it.

Nagisa removed his hand and smiled up at Rei. ‘Ready?’

Rei nodded and he helped Nagisa to lay back down on the bed, propping him up with plenty of pillows behind his head, and one under his hips. The prince knelt down between Nagisa’s legs and held one up by the knee. ‘You’re sure about this, right? Anytime you want me to stop, just say so, and I’ll do it.’

Nagisa nodded. ‘I know.’ He took a deep breath in, then smiled. ‘Hold my hand?’

‘Of course, angel.’ Rei reached forwards and intertwined his fingers with Nagisa, then he let go of the knee he was holding and took his member into his hand. He positioned himself at his husband’s entrance, then he slowly pushed in.

He’d only got two inches of his member inside before Nagisa whimpered and squeezed his hand. ‘Stop a second.’

Rei nodded, waiting patiently. The heat around his cock felt so good. He wanted to just push forward and keep going, but he clenched his jaw and forced himself to stay completely still until Nagisa squeezed his hand again.

‘Okay, you can move. Don’t stop until you’re all the way in.’

‘Are you sure?’

Nagisa nodded and rolled his lips together, trying his best to hold back his whimpers of pain as Rei pushed in even further, not stopping until he feel Rei’s thighs against his.

Rei groaned in pleasure, wanting to thrust, or at the very least move somewhat, but he would never hurt Nagisa for the sake of his own pleasure. He looked down at his small husband and his heart almost broke when he saw the way his angel’s eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was clamped closed in pain. He reached down with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Nagisa’s and wrapped it around his husband’s cock, pumping it slowly until Nagisa began to moan and his eyes reopened.

‘Are you okay, my love?’ Rei asked, not stopping with his ministrations.

The blond nodded. ‘Yeah. Can you try… moving now?’

Rei nodded and pulled out slightly, only by about an inch, then thrust back in, still pumping Nagisa’s cock. Both boys moaned, and Rei let go of Nagisa’s member and hand and let his hands settle on his angel’s hips, thrusting properly now. The prince frowned as he did, concentrating as he tried to find that spot inside of his love again that had made his toes curl. He tried different angles, but when Nagisa gasped and reached up to grab onto Rei’s shoulders, the prince smiled, knowing that he had found it.

He kept going, thrusting into that spot inside his husband every single time, making Nagisa a moaning mess in his arms.

‘Rei…’ his angel managed to get out in between whimpers. ‘Rei-chan… I think I’m…’

‘It’s okay, darling. I’ve got you. Let go.’

As soon as those words left Rei’s mouth, Nagisa shuddered and came with a shout of the prince’s name. His small entrance tightened up around the cock inside him, and Rei’s thrusts stuttered until he was coming, too.

They stayed joined together for a moment, Rei just holding Nagisa in his arms as their breathing returned to normal. Once Rei’s heartbeat had calmed down, he laid Nagisa back down on the bed, then slowly pulled out.

Nagisa whimpered, feeling strangely empty now. He sat up slightly, despite the slight ache in his hips, and watched as Rei’s cum slowly trickled out of him. ‘Rei-chan…’

‘Hm? Oh!’ Rei shot up from the bed and ran into the en suite, grabbed a hand towel and brought it back to the bed. He cleaned up the cum on the sheets and in between Nagisa’s legs, as well as any excess oil, then he moved up the Nagisa’s tummy to clean off the rest of the cum. He threw the towel onto the floor, telling himself he would clean it up tomorrow, then he looked over at Nagisa.

The blond angel looked blissed out against the pillows, but his eyes were slowly drooping closed.

‘Do you want a bath, darling?’

Nagisa hummed. ‘Tomorrow. I want to cuddle.’

Rei smiled at his cute husband and he put the oil decanter on the floor before he led down beside his husband in the bed. Nagisa latched onto him immediately with a happy hum and Rei wrapped an arm around him, using the other to pull the sheets over them.

‘Was it okay?’ Rei asked.

The blond giggled. ‘It was wonderful. I didn’t know your cock was so big, Rei-chan.’

‘Nagisa!’

The boy cackled and held onto Rei tighter. ‘Don’t be embarrassed when it’s the truth, Rei-chan~’

The prince shook his head but smiled, glad that his cheeky Nagisa was back on full form.

‘Can we have sex again tomorrow?’ Nagisa asked, cuddling up even closer to his husband.

‘Do you have no shame?’

‘Nope.’

Rei shook his head and pressed a kiss to the top of the blonde’s head. ‘If you have a bath, and eat a full breakfast, then yes, we can.’

Nagisa giggled and laid a kiss on Rei’s chest. ‘I love you, Rei-chan. More than you know.’

The prince smiled. He was sure he did know, because he loved the angel in his arms just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of another fic is upon us o(╥﹏╥)o  
> However! There will be a one chapter sequel to this (a bit like the ones for Beauty and the Beast).  
> And there will be another fic in this series, of course. I am far from done with this (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> Next up after the mini-sequel will be a Rintori-centric Little Mermaid ♥‿♥
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lilacchocolate)


End file.
